Of Brothers and Lovers
by Jedi.Vixen
Summary: AU Uchiha Sasuke deals with seduction at school, home, and the business world. GaaraxItachixSasuke, NejixSasuke
1. Prologue

Of Brothers and Lovers

Disclaimer: I own nadda...no, I own less than nadda...I just don't own Naruto TT

Rating: PG-13 for this chappy.

Pairings: MAIN GaaraxItachixSasuke. IN THIS CHAPTER ItachixGaara, Gaara+Sasuke, Neji+Sasuke... not sure about Naruto and Kakashi

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai, very bad language, errors in names.OOC-nes, but I try.

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke deals with seduction at school, home, and the business world.

**Prologue**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat in his Calculus class, trying to listen to his teacher and ignore the eyes boring into his back at the same time. He loathed Second Period. It wasn't because he had math then (he loved it and was quite good at it, actually, being a year ahead of his junior class), but because of who were in his class – particularly two boys from wealthy business owners. Uchiha Enterprises wasn't in any direct competition with the Hyuuga Corporation or the Sabaku Law Firm, but Sasuke still disliked the family members of that company anyway. One of them was currently staring at him, and it was grating on his nerves. Apparently Hyuuga Neji had nothing better to do than set his strange, milky eyes on Sasuke.

Sasuke had known him since he was eight when his parents started dragging him to charity dinners and other social functions for the wealthy and powerful. He hadn't thought other kids his age would be going (he thought it was only his family's twisted tradition; Itachi had been going since he was eight, too.), and when he had seen Neji he had been glad to see that another child shared his misery. Upon introduction from Sasuke's mother and Neji's aunt, Sasuke found that the other boy was a year older and had a trembling girl at Sasuke's age hiding behind his back. Sasuke had been content to stay close to his brother from then on, as he wasn't interested in either of the Hyuuga children, but the pale, ethereal eyes of his acquaintances never left him. Sasuke had later reflected that they held sadness in their depths. Unfortunately, he hadn't been surprised and would later know why.

The three of them went to school together. It was strange how they had this connection but never really became friends. Sasuke hadn't cared and he'd be damned if he initiated conversation. Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress, had made several attempts, and Sasuke had responded in kind since she looked like she was really trying. As for Neji, indifference eventually developed into rivalry between the two of them. Sasuke had gone out for the soccer team in the sixth grade, and Neji had made it his personal job of constantly outdoing the Uchiha. Since then, they've been competing in every class organization, sport, and contest that had caught their interests (funny how they liked the same thing at the same time). Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, had thought it was cute for such natural prodigies of similar age to constantly vie for the top; it kept them motivated. Itachi had had no such problem since he was a genius of extraordinary caliber to whom no one could match up. Sasuke constantly lived in his brother's shadow, and he'd be damned if anyone got in between them, especially a Hyuuga.

Sasuke knew his rivalry with Neji hadn't completely surfaced from who their families, but how their personalities clashed. They were both proud individuals with rather aloof demeanors, and these proverbial birds didn't flock together. Girls stalked the both of them equally and often argued over who was the better boy. The attention irked Sasuke to no end. He hadn't realized his relationship with Neji was so public, but then again, that was the story of his life. Yet being constantly under the public eye and the pressure of their families, caused them to form this involuntary bond under the guise of competition and insults. Sasuke respected Neji and mostly likely the feeling was mutual. Lately, however, Neji was changing. He was more mysterious to Sasuke, and that wasn't a good thing. Neji barely spoke anymore, but his looks were becoming more frequent. They still had their competitive edge, but Neji conceded easily, which wasn't very characteristic of the older boy. Sasuke would be damned if he cared, but it did bother him, nonetheless.

Mamu-sensei, a sweet old man with a bald head and thick glasses, concluded his lesson and assigned them homework from the book. Sasuke took out his planner and quickly wrote the numbers from the board, though there were still ten minutes left of class.

He glanced at the window to his right. It was sunny outside with the lush courtyard two stories below to the ground floor. The Academy of Konoha Gakure was an elite school with a tremendous reputation of being one of the oldest and best schools in Japan. It had dorms, scholarship programs, and community service organizations. The Academy accepted students from political leaders to farmers, so long as they had the intelligence and diligence for the work (or the money, if the kid lacks both). It began from the sixth to twelfth grades and the graduates were usually accepted into Tokyo University (affectionally dubbed as Todai). Itachi was in his third year there majoring in business and psychology there. Sasuke didn't know why his brother bothered going to college. Itachi already worked for their father, but had said something along the lines of learning the fine print in trusts and corporate takeovers. Sasuke wasn't sure what he wanted to go into yet… possibly pre-law. His father wanted him to work for their company as well, but his mother gave him open options.

He heard a group of girls giggling and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Through the reflection in the mirror he could see them giving pointed looks in his general direction, which consisted of Hyuuga Neji and himself. He saw their gazes move further to the left, and Sasuke knew one other wealthy young man who had caught their attention.

Sabaku Gaara was a mystery Sasuke would rather not solve or even begin to think about. He had crimson hued hair that remained messy despite his reputation and dark rimmed eyes from both kohl and his genealogy. Unlike Neji and Sasuke, Gaara was only half Japanese. His father had lived in Egypt and married a princess of noble Arabian descent. Those piercing green eyes were also probably dark from lack of sleep, but Sasuke refused -- emphasis on **refused** -- to think about that.

The Suna Law Firm was headed by none other than Judge Sabaku. Although the Sabaku ancestry was obscure in the history of Japan, Gaara's father put his family in the top twenty list with ten branches of his firm throughout Japan and being seated on the Supreme Court as Chief Justice. Most would say the Sabaku family was more powerful than the top five, and Sasuke could only guess why. His father had said the judicial system was more than a little corrupt.

Gaara was quiet and the most withdrawn of the three. Sasuke sensed he was dangerous, if not outright homicidal. He didn't know his family's past well and figured it was filled with darkness, pain, and secrets best kept in the tomb of a pharaoh. Yet Gaara was just as popular and admired, if only because of his family name. Adults feared him, boys kept their distance, and girls were infatuated with him. Despite his aloof exterior, Gaara was apparently some kind of sex god. Sasuke had been mortified to walk passed a group of girls some time ago and listen to one of them gush over the details of her night with him, sounding as if she might have an orgasm just from talking about it. Another horrible incident was when Sasuke had seen Gaara fucking some girl against the wall after he had hung back from basketball practice; Gaara had still worn his jersey while the girl was naked and screaming in pure ecstasy. Sasuke figured everyone whom Gaara had fucked was a one night stand since he didn't have a girlfriend. Maybe he didn't hang onto a girl because he and Itachi were involved. Sasuke hated it when his parents went out of town because that meant Gaara would stay over,and Sasuke would get no sleep that night unless he slept in his parents' room (but he still felt uncomfortable knowing his brother was fucking his classmate, and vise versa). Itachi had never let him leave the manor when they were together. Sasuke figured his brother was just sadistic like that.

He avoided Gaara at all costs and only dealt with him if he really, _really_ needed to (like if it were for a project assignment, in sports, or in dinner parties and his mother forced him). He and Sasuke had been classmates since the eighth grade when Gaara first transferred in. To say the least, those calculating green eyes had locked onto his on the first day and never ceased in the attempt to read his soul. They had shared a word or two, most of them coming from Sasuke since he had to show the other around. Sasuke didn't know how or why Gaara and Itachi were involved, but he would rather not ponder on it. The two of them were so serious and radiated this killing intent when solemn; no amount of psychology and anthropology could explain Itachi and Gaara's strange affair. Sasuke tried to ignore his brother and classmate's rendezvous, but the sounds of ecstasy echoed in his ears every time he glanced at Gaara and that just made talking to the redhead even more difficult.

The bell rang, signaling the end of second period and the start of the fifteen minute break. There was block scheduling where each class was ninety minutes long. On seven class schedule days, each class was forty-five minutes long. A White day would be odd number periods, ninety minute classes. A Red day would be even number periods, ninety minute classes (white and red because they were school colors). The scheduling had something to do with preparing for long college sessions. Sasuke liked it because he could have a day's time to finish homework, but sometimes it meant double the workload.

He waited until the room was nearly empty before packing his things. The only other people in the room were Mamu-sensei, Neji, Gaara, and a girl named Suzuki. Neji was on his way out when Sasuke felt eyes on him again. This time, he was being watched by eerie, dark rimmed eyes.

"What, Sabaku?" he ground out, his patience thinning at a rapid rate. Sasuke didn't know what had dubbed him as an eye-magnet, but he wished it would go away! Not to mention Gaara's gazes were particularly creepy, and he hated feeling mentally stripped of his clothes.

Gaara said nothing as he continued to watch him. Sasuke glared at him when he wasn't answered and vaguely wondered if Gaara suffered from some mental disability that was the exact opposite of Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) because Gaara could stare and stare and never seem to lose focus. As if reading Sasuke's discomfort, the green eyes glinted with sadistic amusement and moved down from Sasuke's eyes to his feet then back up again, clearly enjoying the sight. Flustered, Sasuke's glare intensified with an added scowl on his lips.

"I'm not my fucking brother, Sabaku. Quit it." His heart was racing with fury and embarrassment and did his forehead read, '**Special: Free Meat!**' in bold letters? – because Gaara was looking at him like he hadn't eaten in days (it happened often. Was his sexual appetite never satisfied?) Sasuke understood why so many girls allowed themselves to be used by him, but he refused to become another notch on Gaara's belt. He wasn't even interested in the redhead as far as he was concerned, but in saying that Sasuke was confused as to why he had wanted to rip those girls' hearts out or rend him from Itachi's grasp.

"I know you're not Itachi," Gaara finally replied, his voice almost husky and his gaze thoughtful. Sasuke felt his blood boiling. He didn't know why he bothered talking to Gaara. The redhead acted way too calm to be normal. Sasuke was sure he could kill with a straight face. Deciding not to waste his time any more than what was lost, he whirled around and walked to the gym to prepare for his P.E. class – which he also had with the redhead.

* * *

Anko-chan (the suffix forced upon them with well placed threat) had had to have been a drill sergeant in her past life or a spoiled princess or a slave driver. They were playing a basketball scrimmage in preparation of the sport coming up next quarter (currently it was volley ball and cross country) and every time someone missed a shot, a count would be placed on that team, and they would have to do that many suicides at the end of the game. Needless to say most were afraid of trying at a shot and passed the ball to someone more sure of himself. Sasuke was hot and sweating despite the fact that the gym was in air-conditioning, having to make up for his team. He only had his good friend Uzumaki Naruto to back him up.

Sasuke dribbled down the court after the other team had scored. His team was down by six, which wasn't that bad considering the only varsity players he had were himself and Naruto. Their opponents had Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, and Nara Shikamaru, all veterans as well. Sasuke really hated being pitted up against Shikamaru because he was hella smart and the main strategiest besides the coach. He also knew every person's weakness, which included Sasuke's. Anko-chan had made their teams like that on purpose, Sasuke mused wryly.

He was met with Gaara, who kept low and in perfect defense formation. The redhead showed no signs of weariness, though his body was covered with a sheen of sweat. Those green eyes were watching him closely, then more specifically at his body. Out on the corner, Sasuke saw the new kid open. He passed the ball and drove straight to the basket. Gaara was hot on his tail. The ball had gotten to Naruto who brought it back out to the threepoint line and shot the ball in. Sasuke caught the ball after it went through the hoop and smirked as he heard a loud whoop from the blonde.

A whistle blew. "Good job, gentlmen," said Anko-chan, jumping down from the bleachers. "Better than last class, I'll say!" Her loud voice was too cheery to the boys panting and sweating profusely. She didn't seem to notice their physical anguish. "There are twenty minutes left of class. Team white: four suicides. Team red: five."

The boys knew better than to voice their complaints, much less groan. Sasuke was pleased his team had to do less suicides, though they had lost the game. He didn't mind much. Last class had his team losing by ten and having to do six suicides. Their statistics at beginning of the year had been much, much worse.

"Not so bad, eh, Kiba?" Sasuke heard Naruto say to another boy, who snorted in response. "Next time, you guys are going down."

"Shut up and get over here, dobe," Sasuke said as they made their way to the baseline. Naruto crossed his arms.

"Stop bossing me around, you bastard!" Naruto called back, but nonetheless jogged to Sasuke's side.

Uzumaki Naruto had transferred in at about the seventh grade. Sasuke hadn't known of his family, but the blonde hair had looked too familiar from one of his father's photo albums. Naruto had been quiet at first, as no one talked to him or seemed remotely interested in him. The first time Sasuke had seen Naruto open up was when Iruka-sensei, their student counselor, had entered the school. Sasuke had been startled to see such a previously withdrawn boy come alive with laughter and obnoxious gibberish that had, since then, grated on Sasuke's nerves to no end. Naruto was a constant chatterbox that had managed to charm his way into people's hearts, and along with his loud voice came a dynamic personality that never lost confidence in his goal to become acknowledged by everyone in the school, who had constantly looked down on him without a second thought. Their friendship had developed out of thin air through rivalry in sports and a secret only Sasuke knew.

The students had made Naruto's situation sound worse than it was. He was rumored to have been an orphan only taken into the Academy because the school was doing community service. Sasuke had thought that was stupid, of course. Who knew of a school to take in unfortunate pupils just to look good? – certainly no place an Uchiha was attending. Sasuke had later tried to convince himself that he had only investigated because it was for his pride – that he refused to associate himself with a pity-school – though why the other students' gossip bothered him, he didn't know. Maybe Naruto had reminded him of a lost golden retriever without a master and needed pity. Maybe Sasuke felt those blue eyes weren't meant for pain. Whichever the case was, Sasuke found himself inquiring his mother and looking through old photo albums again. He had seen his parents with a tall man with shaggy blonde hair and a beautiful woman beside him. They were in front of the Academy of Konoha Gakure.

Sasuke knew Uchiha Enterprise often donated equipment to the school (as did other businesses) and had wondered why the picture was in front of the school of all places. The blonde man and his wife – Sasuke had assumed the lady to be – held a giant pair of scissors in their hands. When Sasuke had approached Principle Sarutobi, the old man had told him that the Uzumaki owned the school. Naruto's parents had most likely been murdered in order to gain control of the campus. Naruto had only been an infant then and moved to America with his aunt. Without an heir, the Academy had been put up for sale and the bids were only growing higher. Nartuo needed to be twenty in order to inherit the school, and Principle Sarutobi had said he was trying his best to keep the school under the government until that time. The wealthier, more influential students were told to keep away from Uzumaki to make sure he wouldn't recognize his rather prestigious heritage, but their parents had probably made another excuse.

True to his word Sasuke hadn't said a word to anyone. What he had done was encourage the blonde to gain more confidence by provoking and challenging him (at the same time, make sure Naruto didn't best him, of course). Naruto had been more than entertaining to rattle, and Sasuke liked having the extra rival (added to the list of Itachi, Neji, and Gaara). The blonde had turned out to be carefree and easy going, though an idiot at that. Sasuke found his presence refreshing though there were times when they argued and had outright fistfights that later developed into the strange friendship they had today. Sasuke had been convinced he had hated Uzumaki – had been almost jealous of him – until they were in a fight together. Sasuke had never had school bullies before, but Naruto did. In the eighth grade Sasuke had unwittingly stepped into the fray of a pair of seniors (who were twins of a family Sasuke knew) and took a blow for Naruto, who had already been beaten unconscious with a crow bar. It had turned out that the twins hadn't liked the Uchiha either and picked on Sasuke instead. Having had taken karate classes and blessed with natural speed Sasuke held on his own for a while, but was quickly losing strength against two bigger boys. Sasuke had been sure he'd end up like Naruto when Itachi had appeared and proceeded to beat the other boys near death until Sasuke had pleaded for him to stop. Naruto had been taken to the hospital and was none the wiser when he had woken up two days later. The Uchiha had sued Inertia Technology and made their building into a branch of Uchiha Enterprises (Their case had been taken to the Supreme Court and Judge Sabaku must have disliked Inertia Tech. because evidences against them came to light from unknown origins. Sasuke should have felt sorry for them but with Naruto hospitalized and Sasuke sporting a fractured wrist and a black eye, it was hard to feel sorry for the Okunai family).

When Naruto had returned to school, his peers were a fraction nicer. Sasuke's black eye had vanished but he still had the cast (heavy with signatures, mind you), giving him away as Naruto's savior. Naruto had questioned him about his arm, but Sasuke had lied by saying his brother had pushed him down the stairs. Naruto had laughed, took out a pen and signed the light blue plaster where he could fit a small message: '_Thanks, Sasuke – Uzumaki Naruto'._

The boys went to the locker room to shower and change. Lunch was after, so Sasuke was in no hurry. He undressed and blocked out the stupid locker room talk as he showered (at least there were partitions on the side, so he had some privacy), not interested in knowing whose erection was longer or thicker, or who had sex with the flavor of the week. He was glad the other, more brainless, jocks weren't around else it would be outright disgusting, conversations ranging from who had the hotter mom to masturbation techniques (and sometimes demonstrations).

Sasuke took his time, though he was starving. He hadn't eaten for break and only had eggs, toast, and yogurt for breakfast (his mom often scolded him for not eating enough, and Itachi, when he came over for weekends, never failed to wrap his hand around Sasuke's wrist so that his thumb overlapped his fingers). Sasuke scowled to himself. He didn't care what he ate or how often, so long as he could function properly.

He turned to shower off and noticed with disdain that the boys were still chatting while they dressed. Sasuke counted to five when someone called his name.

"Hey, Uchiha, have you gotten any lately?"

Sasuke refused to reply. He got that question practically every other day, and he seriously didn't think it was anyone's business. So what if he didn't think of sex? He was much too busy, and he hadn't met a girl he was interested in. It didn't matter what his lack of response implied to the other guys. Obviously they didn't think anything of it since they've been asking him the same question since the seventh grade, and he's only been giving the same answer every time.

The conversation dropped and the boys left, laughing at some raunchy joke. Naruto waited back for Sasuke and began tapping his foot when the Uchiha was still buttoning his shirt.

"Will you hurry your ass up?" the blonde grumbled. "I'm really hungry and I could be using the three minutes waiting for you to cook my ramen instead." His comment was half-hearted despite its harshness.

"Then go, dobe," Sasuke called back, fixing his tie. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

Naruto shrugged and left with Shikamaru and Kiba.

Sasuke put his gym bag in the locker and closed it, nearly jumping when Gaara appeared. He stoned his features. "You again?"

Gaara was fully dressed and looked like he had been for a while. Sasuke glared at him, satisfied that the redhead stood an inch shorter than him. He was a bit on the scrawny side, but Sasuke knew better than to judge a person's strengths based on their physical appearances. A slow smirk spread across Gaara's lips, causing the Uchiha to frown. Sasuke didn't see anything funny about this situation at all.

"Itachi tells me you're a virgin. I'm beginning to believe him."

Sasuke didn't know which angered him more: the fact that Gaara mentioned Itachi so casually; that they talk about him; or that Gaara's eyes darkened with desire at the name of his brother. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed the other boy by the collar and slammed him against the lockers.

"You fucker, you don't know anything about me. What Itachi knows about my sex life is bullshit. He isn't around half the time to know anything." Sasuke finished ranting, realizing that he had said to much, and abruptly let go of Gaara. He never lost control like that. Why did he feel so uptight around Gaara or when he spoke of Itachi? Sasuke couldn't be jealous because Itachi will always be his aniki and no one could change that. The idea of Gaara and Itachi being together shouldn't bother him because it's been going on for nearly five months and… well… what they did in bed was their business and if they loved each other, then that was fine, just try to explain it to Otousan and Okaasan when you want to get married. Sasuke would eventually find someone, then he could flaunt their sex and love and whatever the fuck was associated with couples in front of everyone's faces…

Sasuke turned to walk away but he was grabbed by the elbow, spun around and pushed to the bench between the rows of lockers, so that he was straddling it. He opened his mouth to protest, but Gaara was on him. The redhead jumped onto his lap and ground their groins together. Sasuke moaned and tossed his head back as he was engulphed in heat, a scream nearly escaping him when Gaara bit his jaw.

"That's right, Sasuke-baby. Moan for me." Gaara's husky voice was right by Sasuke's ear, and the Uchiha was hard in record time. He wanted… he didn't know what the fuck he wanted, but he wanted Gaara to move and it was too hot and he wanted clothes off…_off_… OFF!

"Uhn… Gaara…" He brought his hands up to grip at flaming red hair, pushing Gaara closer. Gaara nipped at his ear and when he saw Gaara's hands fumbling with his belt, he came back to his senses, as if reality in the form of cold water washed over him. He pushed Gaara off of him with difficulty but with force reserved for fighting. Gaara fell onto the floor, his face flushed and his eyes dark with hunger. Sasuke scrambled to his feet, knowing he looked no better. Rage like none other spread throughout his body and it was the fear of picking up where they left off that stopped Sasuke's fists from flying. He couldn't even trust his voice to speak else it betray him and utter a plea. He took his book bag and left without a word.

* * *

"Uchiha. Where were you?"

Sasuke mentally cursed when he met Neji in the hallway. The last thing he needed was another weird confrontation someplace deserted. What the Hyuuga was doing in the hallway anyway bothered him, too (it really shouldn't have but Sasuke was highly strung at the moment). "What Hyuuga?" he snapped, falling into his old demeanor. "Are you my mother?"

Neji looked amused. "No, but we're missing the Junior class president," he explained evenly. "There's the brief Student Council meeting today, remember?" Sasuke didn't stop his eyes from widening. "You didn't forget, did you?" Was it just Sasuke, or where those pale eyes grinning in that smug, 'holier than thou' way? "Ah, you _did_."

"Shut up," he was able to say, afraid his ability to speak coherently had been lost in the locker room somewhere. He gave an inward sigh of relief. It wouldn't bode well if he started stuttering in front of Neji; he'd never live it down. "I got held up." Which was true…

"You need a teacher's slip, then," Neji said curtly. He paused, waiting for Sasuke to move. "What? Do I need to hold your hand?" Neji's cool, pale hand took a hold of Sasuke's wrist, causing a shiver to run down Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke glowered as he tried to tug his hand away, but to no avail; Neji's grasp was firm. Sasuke couldn't very well say he had a near make-out session with Gaara. Anko-chan wouldn't give him a slip unless he told her the truth and he was more reluctant to tell her what had happened than to Neji. He would just ask (nicely) if they could forget about it and just head to the meeting instead…

Neji's eyes averted from Sasuke's and narrowed maliciously. Sasuke felt Gaara approaching rather than heard the increasing volume of his dress shoes clicking on the marble floor. He half turned his body to face the redhead, who wore just about the same murderous expression as Neji, if only more intense because of the kohl around his almond shaped eyes. '_Like a tiger,'_ Sasuke thought idly, trapped into those green orbs for a moment, '_intent on protecting his territory. The Academy isn't big enough for the three of us.'_

The rivalry between the Hyuuga and Sabaku clans were too monumental to fully comprehend. Sasuke only knew that the events leading up to the murder of Hyuuga Hizashi (according to Uchiha Fugaku, who knew much about the affairs of powerful families) had initiated the disagreement between Judge Sabaku and Hiyashi. It might have gone farther than that to the generation before, but none were sure. Each family had its own reasons for hating the other, and the feeling was almost so emphasized that the current generations didn't even know what it was about anymore. Neji and Gaara had actually gotten worse just this year alone. It seemed as if there was a challenge between them to settle the dispute once and for all. How, Sasuke didn't think he wanted to know.

"What do you think you're doing, Hyuuga?" Gaara demanded, his gaze falling on Sasuke then to where Neji touched him. Sasuke tugged at his wrist, but Neji refused to let go. Instead, Neji smirked and brought Sasuke closer. The motion caught him off guard that he almost lost his balance.

"The fuck?" he hissed, catching himself against Neji's chest. He pushed back to put some distance between them but Neji's grip only tightened. He winced. What was with the older boy today?

"We were just leaving, Sabaku. Not that it's any of your business," Neji replied in kind, nodding his head in mock politeness. Sasuke felt the move even before it came, and he was flung aside as Neji blocked Gaara's punch, then kicking at the redhead's vulnerable stomach. Gaara grunted upon impact and retaliated by tackling them to the floor where they continued their onslaught. Sasuke stood by the lockers and had a mind to watch them kill each other, but knew he had to break it apart _because_ they would kill each other. He reached to pry Gaara off of Neji when a teacher stepped out of the staff bathroom further down the hall. Sasuke recognized him to be Iruka-sensei.

The counselor spotted them and immediately ran over, yelling at them. "Hey! Hey! What's going on here?" Sasuke stepped aside as Iruka easily picked up Gaara and tossed him over to Sasuke, who decided to give him an earful.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Sabaku?" He shoved at him and turned to peer down at Neji, who was just sitting up. His face was flushed with exertion, and his long, straight hair was sticking out. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Neji was slower to lose his temper than Sasuke and Gaara, so it was strage seeing him after a fist fight. He reached out a hand and helped Neji up, missing the smirk the Hyuuga passed to Gaara.

"That's enough!" Iruka held Gaara back just as the redhead was about to launch himself at Neji, if only to wipe that smug look off his face. Sasuke glanced between the two as he wrenched his hand out of Neji's grip for the second time that day, frustrated with the strange way they had been acting. Just when he had thought he'd had enough of them, Iruka announced their punishment. "I don't know what's gotten into you, gentlemen, but Sarutobi-san is going to settle it, and then I'm going to make sure you clean every homeroom for the next week." His usually gentle voice was firm and reflected his disappointment.

"**What?**" Neji and Sasuke simultaneously cried. Gaara snorted.

"I have responsibilities after school! As Student Council President –"

"Yes, Hyuuga-kun," Iruka agreed calmly. "And as such I expected better of you. Now then, if you'd all follow me…"

Sasuke sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he followed after Iruka. He couldn't believe he was being associated with the brawl between Gaara and Neji. _Guilty by association_, my ass. Sasuke neither knew nor cared about what the other two were fighting about but he'd be damned if he didn't get off with lesser repercussions. Sasuke had been involved in fights of his own, but those were out of school and caused by upperclassmen who were dumb enough to start it. The smart ones stayed away.

He glanced over to his right and saw that Gaara had a cut lip. It still bled, though a pink tongue came out to lap at it periodically. Gaara's jacket was bent out of shape and missing a button. His shirt was untucked and his tie was crooked. He gave Sasuke a cold, sideways glance, causing the Uchiha to scowl. What the fuck? It wasn't his fault they were in this mess!

Neji's hair had fallen into its proper place somewhere along the way. The wide, red mark that had been at his temple was now dark purple against the alabaster skin. Neji noticed his look and gave him a small, wry smile. Sasuke wanted to flick both boys off and beat the shit out of them later for fighting for the first time when he had been around.

* * *

They were lucky enough to get off with a lecture. Principle Sarutobi was a shrewd old man who was infamous for making even the toughest bully crack. Before the end of the hour, he had managed to get an apology out of the Hyuuga and Uchiha and a grunt from Gaara (which made a great difference), but couldn't get them to apologize to each other. Neji and Gaara refused to look at the other and Sasuke sat in the middle, livid that he had been stuck in the midst of a stupid feud and felt he had nothing to say to either of them. Sarutobi had sighed and dismissed them to Iruka's care.

Sasuke didn't know Umino Iruka much, other than the fact that he was a close friend of Naruto's and the school counselor. He was pretty timid and kick back, but not when crossed. His silent lectures spoke volumes that reminded Sasuke of when Itachi was upset with him and gave him the silent treatment. It made him feel like shit, and he was mortified to know a teacher he barely knew had the power to make him feel that way.

Their detention would start that day under the supervision of one of the teachers. It was a Friday and Sasuke was in a hurry to go home because Itachi should be there already. Itachi hadn't come over last weekened because he had a project or other, and Sasuke had been dying to see him again. It should have worried him that he couldn't go for more than five days without seeing his aniki, but that was hard when he found it so innate to have Itachi with him at all times. Sasuke only had memories of his younger years spent with Itachi; the rest were cast aside as they were deemed insignificant. The world could end tomorrow and Sasuke would only remember Itachi's face.

It had all started for as long as he could remember. Sasuke had wanted to be like Itachi, his role model. Their parents fawned over him and everyone was just to impressed with his genius. Sasuke had had to live in the shadow of his brother's success, but at the end of the day, it had been Itachi who had played chess with him and helped him with his homework; who had walked him to and from school and eventually drove him around. The familiarity of having Itachi around had grown into comfort that Sasuke found himself needing for stability. Itachi had been and will always be everything to Sasuke. Whether or not Itachi had noticed it was anyone's guess, but that didn't matter, so long as Itachi cared about him.

Sasuke's … admiration of his brother wasn't obsession or infatuation, or so he tried to convince himself. He had heard of incest and the "brother complex" but Sasuke thought himself to be above that – he was sure his love for Itachi was purely platonic. It wasn't like Sasuke had wet dreams involving his brother or even fantasized about anything remotely sexual, though he felt the rise of jealousy against his brother's lovers contradicted that. Sasuke had assumed it was because Itachi was always too busy for him but still had enough time to pick up a sex partner. He hated it when someone else got in more time than he did with Itachi and couldn't stand the sight of him holding someone else. His aniki's relationship with Gaara had been especially hard to swallow.

Sasuke didn't want to know the _exact_ details of the way things started between them, but was curious all the same. He didn't remember Gaara or Itachi even _knowing_ each other prior to their relationship. Of course they knew the other's name, but nothing more than that. You could imagine Sasuke's shock when he had found Gaara at the Uchiha door when his parents had left to Hokkaidou for a week. It had been the most disturbing week of Sasuke's life with more to come. Hearing your brother fuck your classmate had to have caused some psychological problems and Sasuke had been no different. He had wondered why Gaara, of all people, and why Itachi? He had seen Itachi and Gaara half naked on the island in the kitchen and the memory had been burned into his mind's eye. He had been both disgusted and aroused by the sight of Itachi devourung Gaara's flesh as the redhead screamed for more. Sasuke believed to this day that they hadn't seen him, but upon recollection, he could have sworn he saw Itachi smirk and Gaara's hooded, jade colored eyes focused on him. Sasuke couldn't stand being alone in the kitchen since that day, and whenever his brother leaned against it – with his elbows resting on the surface and wearing a knowing smirk – Sasuke had to blush and turn away.

Besides their outward displays of lust (which seemed to happen often around him) Sasuke did his best to ignore them, for the most part. He always transferred to the other end of the mansion or occupied himself with the indoor pool. Though he found distractions, the couple would still find ways of chasing Sasuke out of a room. Itachi and Gaara were never confined to Itachi's room, much to Sasuke's chagrin. They went into the kitchen, den, study, pool, garden, and many other places depending on the convenience of the location. Once, the two had barely made it to the stairs fifty feet from the entrance and had fucked in the foyer. Sasuke couldn't look either Itachi or Gaara in the eye for weeks.

Sasuke glanced at his watch. It was four thirty – thirty minutes after dismissal. Apparently, their teacher for the detention thought it would be funny to come in late. He inwardly sighed. The room was deathly quiet except for the _tick_ of the clock or the occasional rustle of movement. Sasuke sat on the desk closest to the door, his fingers linked together in front of his mouth in a bored gesture. Gaara was sitting on the counter against the windows and Neji was somewhere in the back, undoubtedly reviewing some paperwork his vice president had given him and making occasional corrections with his pencil. Sasuke felt eyes on him for the umpteenth time that day, but resisted the urge to confront the perpetrator.

Gaara's kiss and Sasuke's response still angered and baffled Sasuke. Why Gaara had threw himself at him eluded him, and why he had _moaned_ was something Sasuke refused to investigate. He had clearly enjoyed the redhead's aggressive ministrations despite the fact that it was wrong and shameful – and didn't Gaara belong to Itachi? Gaara might not have seen Itachi throughout the week or for however long their separation was, but that did not mean he could attack Sasuke, expecting him to be a willing substitute. What had frustrated Sasuke more than not knowing why Gaara had touched him was why Gaara had mentioned his _virginity_ in the same sentence as _Itachi_. The last time Sasuke checked, his sex-capades (or lack thereof) had nothing to do with _anyone_, much less his brother and his lover despite how generous they were with their sexual appetites. Sasuke was intrigued and disgusted by their interest, but decided that they had just been making fun of his abstinence.

His eyes narrowed and his body grew warm with renewed anger and embarassment. Were they mocking him by having sex everywhere, especially with him in the vicinity? Sasuke refused to play in their perverted game, but if he needed to prove he was interested in sex, then he'd do it. He'd do anything to stop them from fucking each other and have Itachi spend the time he would be using to fuck Gaara on him instead. Sasuke would love to see their faces as he pumped his dick into a hot, willing body that only writhed and screamed for his touch, much like how Gaara and Itachi did for each other…

The door slid open, revealing a very late and disheveled sensei. Sasuke grunted as he had recognized the teacher to be none other than Hatake Kakashi, the seniors' literature teacher. He should have guessed it was him twenty five minutes ago.

"Tutoring, you understand," the silver haired man said, smiling sheepishly. Neji made a noise somewhere behind Sasuke, and Gaara hopped off the counter. "Hm? I knew I had to watch over three students but I didn't expect any of _you_." Kakashi-sensei gave a pointed glance at Sasuke, who scowled.

"You don't need to rub it in."

The teacher looked off to the side in mock contemplation. "Yeah, I do, actually," he said, smiling. Sasuke hated him already. "I have an Uchiha, Sabaku, and Hyuuga. Well, at least I know the classrooms will be cleaner than they've ever been."

Kakashi-sensei then divided them to a room each, explaining how they'd make their way down to the freshman rooms by the end of the two weeks. Sasuke had gotten 4A, the calculus classroom. He was thankful since Mamu-sensei was quite anal-retentive and kept his room organized. He didn't listen to Gaara's and Neji's assignments as he made his way two doors down.

* * *

Teehee. Only cuz GaaraxItachixSasuke is my favorite pairing. More action to come. Promise.

Comments are appreciated!

March 29, 2006

Jedi.Vixen

P.S. Sorry for any mix-ups in names. Too lazy to double-check as of this moment.


	2. Chapter 1

Of Brothers and Lovers

Disclaimer: I just own Naruto.

Rating: umm... SLIGHT nc-17 for this chappy. more like 15+

Pairings: MAIN GaaraxItachixSasuke. IN THIS CHAPTER ItachixGaara, Itachi+Sasuke+Gaara (nothing too explicit) Neji/Sasuke

Warnings: AU, **elements of oral sex, incest** shounen-ai, very bad language, OOC-nes, but I try.

Summary: Sasuke's confusion mounts and gets molested even more!! **:3**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

He had taken his jacket off and pulled out his dress shirt sometime during his work. He had finished with the blackboard, cabinets, and desks, and was currently working on mopping the floor. Kakashi had checked on him thrice in the last hour (which had come as quite a shock to Sasuke, as the teacher was usually so lazy) and had asked, "Are you done yet?" every time. Sasuke had never wanted to shove sticks of chalk down a person's throat more in his entire life.

He didn't hear the door slide open this time nor the soft _clap_ when it closed. Sasuke eventually felt the presence of another and looked up to see Neji leaning against the door frame. Neji gave him a small smile. Sasuke glared at him for a minute before dipping the mop in the bucket and wringing out the head by twisting the slip connected to the spongy strands.

"Do you need help?" Neji offered as he pushed off the frame and proceeded to arrange the desks in the wake of Sasuke's mopping, oblivious to Sasuke's indifference.

Sasuke continued mopping, hoping that he'd be done soon enough and hightail it out of the classroom he was sharing with Neji. He was still upset with the Hyuuga for dragging him into his fight with Gaara. He was even more upset with Sabaku for initiating the fight and actually being hell bent on kicking Neji's ass (the episode in the locker room had only made things worse.). However, Neji must have provoked Gaara somehow because the redhead rarely lost control over anything.

"Are you mad at me?" Neji said after a while as he placed the last desk in its proper spot. Sasuke could see the older boy leaning against the counter out of the corner of his eye. Neji looked calm for someone who had gotten a black mark for the first time in his life. Sasuke had never known Neji to get into trouble with the administration. He figured Neji's uncle would be livid, so why was Neji so relaxed?

Without looking up, Sasuke replied, "Hn" just to humor Neji with some sort of response. He had finished wringing out his mop when Neji came over and decided to help him with it.

"Let me take this," he offered, taking hold of the handle. Sasuke looked up at him defiantly.

"I'm not a girl. I can get it." He tugged particularly roughly, causing him to step back and kick the bucket over. His dress shoes slipped on the soapy water, but just as he was about to fall, he reached out a free hand and braced himself on the edge of the teacher's desk. At the same time, Neji's arm came around his waist to prevent his fall.

Sasuke stood at an angle. His feet slid slowly along the water, bringing one of his legs between Neji's. Neji gave Sasuke an amused look at his predicament and leaned closer until his body was flushed against Sasuke's against the desk.

"What the fuck, Hyuuga?" the younger boy demanded, heat rushing through him. He let go of the mop and braced both hands on the desk in an effort to place some distance between them. The metal edge dug into the bottom of his ass, but he didn't care. What he was concerned about was Neji following him.

"I didn't know you were a total klutz," Neji said, tightening his hold around Sasuke's waist and bringing his free hand down by Sasuke's thigh. Mere inches separated them, and Sasuke hated how he had to crane his neck up slightly to glare into the other boy's eyes.

He was about to retort when Neji shifted, causing the thigh between Sasuke's legs to brush up against his groin. Sasuke also felt Neji's bulge against his hip and blushed with embarrassment and anger. He brought his hands up to push Neji away, but Neji jerked his pelvis _up_. Sasuke had to bite his lip to fight back a moan as he felt Neji hardening further against him.

"Can I kiss you?" Neji asked, whispering into his ear. Sasuke unconsciously gripped the front of Neji's jacket, panting slightly. What the hell was wrong with him? He missed Neji's warmth as it moved away and was about to protest when he saw Neji looking at the door.

The room temperature fell by ten degrees. Sasuke turned to his brother and instantly wished he hadn't. There were very few times in Sasuke's life that had been witness to the fury of Uchiha Itachi, and no one had gotten away unscathed. Sasuke remembered when he had gotten lost at the Autumn Festival when he was eight. Itachi hadn't physically harmed him – never had (probably never will) – but the lecture and the silent treatment that had followed for months on end had made Sasuke realize how angry his brother had been. There were several other occasions after that but those had ended with Itachi covered with the blood of others.

Sasuke didn't know why Itachi and Neji never got along well. He supposed it was the same reason why Gaara and Neji didn't like each other, but the malevolence between Itachi and the Hyuuga was more intense. Itachi couldn't stand to be around the Hyuugas and so their parents never forced him to communicate with them, unless they wanted a split in relations. Neji had always stood at the opposite end of the room and never spoke to Sasuke if Itachi was around. If Sasuke were to initiate the first move towards Neji (or if their parents made him, since the Hyuugas liked Sasuke), he would feel Itachi's disapproving glare throughout the whole exchange. Itachi never told Sasuke how he really felt about it, nor had he told Sasuke to stay away from Neji, but Sasuke had always known what his brother meant.

Itachi was always so difficult to understand, now that Sasuke thought about it. He became upset whenever Sasuke talked to _anyone_, so then why did he ignore Sasuke every other time?

"Aniki," Sasuke said, straightening himself. He was happy to see him again, but not like this. Somehow, the "family reunion" feel was lost.

Itachi's dark eyes were unreadable. "We're leaving, Sasuke. Let's go," he replied sharply. Sasuke only nodded and gathered his things on the far counter. Without looking at Neji nor minding the spilt water, he followed his brother.

Gaara was standing at the end of the hall by the stairway, leaning against the wall. Sasuke hadn't forgotten about what had happened earlier that day and he had a mind to tell Itachi. However, Sasuke didn't care that much (it's not like it meant anything) and he'd rather not have Itachi to peg him as a slut (Sasuke had responded, after all.). They just walked in silence.

"I drove here," Sasuke said after a while. Itachi didn't reply until they reached Gaara, who looked at Itachi and instantly understood because he glanced at Sasuke with a curious expression. Sasuke thought he looked like a cat for the second time that day and wondered if he had been one in his past life.

"Gaara can drive your car."

That meant Gaara was coming over to the mansion, and their parents were going out for the night. Sasuke wanted to protest. "Oniisan, I'll drive it."

"What did I just say, Sasuke? You're riding with me." Itachi's voice was harsh this time. Sasuke knew not to argue further and reached into his bag for his keys. Gaara caught them swiftly when he tossed them.

"It's the red –"

"I know," Gaara cut in, leaving immediately after. Sasuke watched him go through narrowed eyes. Now alone with Itachi, however, he felt more tense. If Itachi wanted to take him home then something was definitely about to happen.

* * *

The ride would be about thirty minutes long, but Sasuke predicted it would feel like an hour. Once they got into the car, the tension seemed to intensify in the confined space.

"Are you hungry, otouto?"

The question was so sudden that it caught Sasuke off guard, who half-expected a lecture or complete silence all throughout. "Huh?" he replied intelligently.

Itachi snorted. "Stop trying to be cute." Note the sarcasm. "Do you want to eat or not?"

Sasuke grinned like the foolish little brother he was. He had always felt content around his brother, especially when Itachi was being nice to him. Sasuke knew (liked to believe, actually) that he was the only one who could bring a reaction out of his brother, such as a smile or a laugh. Itachi had always been a hard person to read, even to their father. He was stoic with very little words to share, much less reactions. Gaara was one other person Sasuke knew that could bring Itachi out of his shell, and that both infuriated and saddened Sasuke.

There would come that day when Itachi would have to marry and carry on the Uchiha name with a suitable woman. The day was nearing quickly, as their parents were already giving out suggestions. Itachi was 22, after all -- a perfect age for marriage in wealthy families -- but he had always given the excuse that he needed to graduate first. Fugaku had been disappointed that his eldest son wasn't interested yet (good business deals are made with marriage!), but Mikoto had smiled and patted Sasuke's head. "_You'll be next, ne Sasuke-kun? Oh! My babies are growing up!"_ Sasuke had been disgusted by the idea, but he had nodded for his mother. He hadn't caught Itachi's expression because the elder brother had turned away.

Sasuke still had mixed feelings about Itachi marrying. The factor that bothered him most was that the engagement would be a loveless one. Itachi had slept with women in the past, but they all went home broken-hearted. Once Fugaku had gotten furious with Itachi because Itachi had fucked the youngest daughter of a business associate, and the father had threatened the leave the partnership. It had turned out that the other business would lose more if it had lost its affiliation with Uchiha Enterprises, and Fugaku had given out a heavy incentive (reparation) to help tip the scale in his favor. Itachi had lost his car for a month and couldn't use the limo. Sasuke remembered that event well because he had been glad the girl had her heart broken – that no matter how pretty or innocent she was, a woman could never have the love of Uchiha Itachi.

He was selfish, but so what? Was it wrong to want what was rightfully his – to keep on wanting it? Sasuke had known the moment Itachi had turned thirteen that he couldn't keep his aniki forever. Itachi had started going out more, started becoming restless and bored with his little brother. That was when Itachi had avoided Sasuke and had made it quite clear that he wanted nothing more to do with him. Sasuke hadn't seen it then. He had kept pushing for more time – _just one more game, one more story, aniki_ – only to be denied in the end. It was one of the hardest times in Sasuke's young life, but he had forced himself to become independent (Neji had been a welcomed distraction). It was funny how Itachi had always come back and apologized, making Sasuke a sucker for him all over again.

Why did he always keep Sasuke around his little finger if he wasn't interested in him? "_I promise… I'm busy… I'm sorry."_ It was an endless cycle that never ceased. Why did Itachi have to torment him so?

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't have to _try_, aniki," he replied, smirking. He felt Itachi give him a sideways glance.

"Whatever," Itachi deadpanned, but Sasuke sensed a hint of amusement.

"Where will we go?"

"House of Genji."

That was Sasuke's favorite restaurant. "Okay."

Itachi proceeded to call Gaara to meet them at their new destination. Sasuke hadn't been surprised, but he unconsciously chewed on his lower lip. Somehow, he didn't think he'd be able to look at Gaara in the same way ever again, especially around Itachi, and the last thing he needed was for Itachi to know why.

* * *

Sasuke should have felt sorry for their waitress. She was cute, with humble breasts and short, brunette hair. Her fair complexion was marked with a constant blush, and she was lucky she was so pretty otherwise they would have been completely turned off by her stuttering.

After she took their orders, she left them alone, sliding their room door shut. Sasuke shifted where he sat on the floor. The House of Genji was exceptionally high class. The main room had tables and chairs, but there were enclosed rooms off to the side for a more traditional feel or privacy. A low table sat in the middle of the room where patrons could take off their shoes and sit on the cushions surrounding the table. Being alone with Itachi and Gaara had made Sasuke wish they had dined outside.

He sat at the front of the table with Gaara on the left side and Itachi on the right. Neither had initiated a conversation yet. They just sipped on tea. Sasuke knew Itachi and Gaara were staring at each other, and he the disturbing feeling that they wanted to climb the table for some hard fucking. He wouldn't have minded if he weren't in the room or jealous of the idea of them touching each other without getting him involved.

His phone suddenly rang, jarring him out of his thoughts. It was the ring tune of "Temperature" by Sean Paul. Itachi arched a brow at him and Gaara smirked, obviously amused. Sasuke excused himself and went outside to answer the call.

"What, dobe?" he said, relieved that he was out of the room but frustrated for some reason.

// "What do you mean, '_what_'?// Naruto yelled on the receiving end. // "You were supposed to call me, bastard!"// Naruto had this strange thing about Sasuke calling him after school, especially since he had detention today. Sasuke didn't know if he should be touched or annoyed.

"I forgot, alright? Itachi showed up and now we're eating out," Sasuke replied, walking down the hall. He stopped at a window that faced the city. The right led out to the main room. "What's up?"

// "Oh, now you're conversational. Did you leave your brother by himself?" //

"No. He's with Gaara." Sasuke couldn't keep the edge from his voice.

Naruto knew about Itachi and Gaara's relationship. He had been just as shocked as Sasuke, but had accepted it a lot quicker than the youngest Uchiha had. Naruto had been so casual about it that Sasuke figured the blonde knew something he didn't. Gaara and Naruto were friends on some level, and Gaara might have told him something. Naruto also had razor sharp perceptibility that read into other people and was never less than accurate. Sasuke sometimes hated looking into those bright blue eyes because he knew they could peer into his soul.

// "That's funny. I hope you guys don't get kicked out."//

"Hah. Hah. Hah. You idiot, don't you have homework?"

//"It's a Friday, teme! Give me a break, will ya?"//

Sasuke snorted.

// "Are you busy tomorrow? Can I come over?"//

"Yeah, but I have to kick you out at six. There's another dinner party we have to go to."

// "Ah. The lifestyle of the rich and famous."// Naruto's tone was wistful and it made Sasuke's chest tighten with empathy.

"You don't want it, dobe. I have to go now. Call me when you're on your way."

// "'Night, teme."//

"Goodnight, moron." Sasuke flipped his phone shut and decided to use the bathroom while he was out. He walked out to the main room for the restrooms and was startled to find Hyuuga Hinata coming out of the ladies' room.

"Ah… S-Sasuke-kun," she whispered, startled. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hello, Hinata-san." Although Sasuke disliked females, especially the air-heads, he respected Hinata on some level. Sad to say, he understood where she was coming from, and what mattered was that she continued to fight. She was constantly under the shadow of her genius little sister and the business prowess of Neji, her cousin. She stuttered, but not because of a speech impediment. Sasuke was certain she'd find her strength soon. Her eyes said so. They were the same as Neji's.

Hinata averted her gaze lower, as if sensing his speculation. "W-Well. I'll s-see you later, then."

"Good-bye." Sasuke walked passed her and into the men's room, vaguely wondering if she was with Neji but quickly dismissed the idea. He went to wash his hands at the sink when he caught sight of Rock Lee in the mirror.

Rock Lee was the son of some obscure delegate of Japan. Sasuke had never seen much of the older boy's parents, but Sasuke knew they had to be of some importance if their son was attending the Academy. Lee was another person Sasuke disliked but begrudgingly respected (there were a handful of them). Lee could be annoying at times, especially with his "inspirational" speeches and "go, get 'em" attitude (something about youth). He was a talented karate master who had won many trophies for the school and a decent basketball player (his grades were up there, too). Sasuke figured he had had it rough since his name wasn't really known, but his personality made up for it. Sasuke remembered the relationship between Lee and Neji was similar to that of his and Naruto's.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," Lee said as he turned off the water. Sasuke nodded at him. Lee was a year older, but seemed to be friends with everyone. Sasuke didn't have the heart to correct the use of the honorific "-kun" added to the end of his name, but it annoyed him like hell, no matter who called him "Sasuke-_kun_."

With dark, bowl shaped hair and round eyes, Lee was on the homely looking side, but that didn't get him down (he stood at 5'10'' though). He was bold and persistent, bordering on Naruto-irritating. He was the loudest at school games or events and the hardest working student/competitor. Though Neji was his best friend, Sasuke knew they were rivals. Lee had a grudge against old families with perpetual wealth and power – that was why he trained and studied everyday. He had to work for the same amount of respect other people received with just a last name.

"Who are you here with?" Lee asked conversationally, wiping his hands. A man walked into a stall.

"My brother and Sabaku."

Lee visibly shuddered. "I see."

To make a long story short, Gaara had almost hospitalized Lee in a tournament three years ago, when Gaara was a freshman and Lee, a sophomore. The fight was for the school title before the top three would proceed to the district finals. Their instructor Gai-sensei, had to intervene. Gaara had been banned from entering school karate tournaments but it wasn't like he had cared. Sasuke didn't doubt that he was still practicing. What had puzzled everyone was why Gaara had wanted to beat Lee beyond recognition, but only the redhead would know.

"I am here with Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, and Neji-kun," Lee said, brightening up again. "Neji-kun told me what happened. I never would have thought he would start a fight, but then again, it was with Sabaku. He said you were not involved, but had gotten in trouble anyway. Wrong place at the wrong time, huh, Sasuke-kun?"

Someone might have told Lee recently that he talked too much but he must have forgotten it already. Sasuke was immediately bothered by the fact that Neji was in the same premises as him and Gaara and Itachi, and even more concerned about Neji taking the blame. Was Neji trying to be some role model by admitting his mistakes and trying to sound like he regretted it? Why was it anyone else's business anyway? Sasuke should have known that Neji would play the self-sacrificing antagonist to gain more respect despite how sincerely he had asked Sasuke for a kiss…Bitterness tightened in his chest.

Gaara had started the fight, and why Neji would take the blame was anyone's guess. Sasuke felt a wave of anger wash over him before it faded away to disappointment and indifference. Neji could do and say whatever he wanted, regardless of whether or not he looked good in his explanations.

"Lee, this conversation never happened," Sasuke said not unkindly but in a slight hurry. He had been gone a long time, and if Itachi had gone investigating and found Neji… well…

"What? Why not?" the other boy asked innocently enough.

Sasuke left without another word, unaware of wide, knowing eyes following him out the door.

* * *

Their orders had been delivered some time during Sasuke's absence. Sasuke tried to resist his blush as his brother and classmate glared at him from the table. He was grateful he hadn't walked in on anything embarrassing. On second thought, better him than the waitress (though she probably wouldn't mind; Sasuke would.). He noticed with relief that neither Itachi nor Gaara had appeared to have moved from their seat, but Gaara's shirt was slightly dishleved and out of his pants where it had previously been tucked in. Sasuke should have stayed outside, or better yet, with Lee and his gang.

"Took you long enough," Gaara grumbled before taking a hold of his chopsticks. Sasuke couldn't look at him for fear of memories, real and imagined, arising and causing particular problems…or one big problem, rather.

They ate in silence. Sasuke chewed and swallowed soundlessly, hoping to make himself as little noticed as possible. When was the last time they had sat together as a civilized group of people? Hmm… never. It was strange to be with Itachi and Gaara without the fear of them making out and eventually fucking each other as if Sasuke weren't in the room. Though if they _did_ start something Sasuke wasn't sure what he'd do.

For some odd reason, he wanted to feel Gaara's hands on him again. This time, he wanted them all over his body, molesting him until he was begging to be --

"Fuck," Sasuke cursed, suddenly feeling hot. He drank water, but it did little to quell the fever taking over him from the inside out. It couldn't have been his udon, and the room was cool to begin with.

"Watch your language, otouto," Itachi muttered over his meal. Sasuke wiped a hand across his sweaty forehead.

"I… G-gomen." He was breathless. The hand that was on his lap trailed up his thigh, almost on its own accord, and touched a bulge between his legs. He suppressed a whimper. What the hell was wrong with him? He glanced up at Gaara, who was picking at his vegetables, and had to look down immediately when an offending piece of carrot entered the redhead's mouth. He licked his lips before turning to Itachi.

Sasuke had convinced himself many times before that his love for Itachi had been completely platonic. When he had reached puberty he had had more than innocent thoughts about his brother on several occasions. Now, after several years it was happening again. He looked so much like his brother, and although Sasuke never considered himself a narcissist, he thought Itachi was beautiful. Maybe he could experience what Gaara had if he could just lean over and kiss his brother. Sasuke quickly found the urge too difficult to resist.

"You're not eating, Sasuke. Are you not hungry?" Itachi asked, giving him a sideways glance beneath long bangs.

Sasuke responded even before thinking. "I am," he whispered, gaze falling on Itachi's hand where it was slightly covered with sauce from where he tore his meat apart. He licked his lips again.

"He looks hungry, Itachi. Why not give him some?" Gaara said, amused. He and the edler Uchiha shared a look.

"You're absolutely right." Itachi ran a flavored thumb over Sasuke's lips. Sasuke opened his mouth and lapped at the finger, moaning softly in content.

Once Sasuke finished licking Itachi's fingers clean, he leaned in further on his hands and knees to kiss Itachi. Itachi's mouth opened almost instantly and fire unlike anything Sasuke had ever felt flared through his body, forcing out a groan from the bottom of his throat. Itachi pulled Sasuke's head in closer as he swallowed the sound hungrily.

The familiar hands massaging Sasuke's inner thigh forced Sasuke to break away from Itachi with a violent shudder of pleasure, suddenly aware and coming back to his senses. He scooted away from them with a blush on his face, his eyes wide with the horror of realization. The ache between his legs still throbbed with agony but Sasuke shook his head (which had been a bad idea because he had gotten slightly dizzy). This was wrong! WRONG! Why was he like that, so hot and aroused to the point of coming? Part of the reason why he shoved himself away from Itachi was that he had almost ejaculated from Gaara's touch alone.

Ignoring the need to return to what he had been doing ten seconds ago and the painful tightness of his pants, Sasuke got up and ran out of the room, still in the right mind to close the door behind him. He was both relieved and disappointed when he didn't hear footsteps trailing after him.

He ran to the bathroom and locked the door, hoping that no one would need it until he took care of his problem. Sasuke was in such a hurry that he hadn't even checked if anyone else was in the room as he leaned against the door and started to undo his belt and pants. He heard nothing above the pounding in his ears and the raggedness of his breathing, not even the opening of a lock on the stall door. He moaned as he gripped his rigid organ in a tight grip.

Sasuke never lost control… well, almost never, but in the few times that he did, he had hated himself for it. Now, as he tugged on his weeping cock with desperate, clumsy fingers, he cursed himself. He cursed himself for wanting Itachi and Gaara in there right now, taking care of his problem and then some.

"This is considered public indecency, you know."

The voice made Sasuke's dick throb longingly and he whimpered. For some odd reason, his hand wasn't enough. Although it brought pleasure there was an intensity it couldn't create to match a lover's touch. He looked up into milky, white eyes. "Neji…" his voice was all levels of pathetic, but he didn't care. Sasuke felt his body temperature rise again (it had fallen somewhere in past two minutes) and shivered as Neji came closer, a foreign look on his face that Sasuke had never seen before. Neji tipped Sasuke's chin upward gently. "Please," the Uchiha whimpered.

Neji pulled Sasuke's hand away gently and leaned into his ear. "Hold onto me, and try not to make too much noise." Sasuke nodded as Neji swiftly fell to his knees. Realizing what Neji was about to do, he moved back, but the door was in the way.

"Y-you don't have –"

Neji licked at the wet slit of Sasuke's cock while he kept eye contact with the younger male, whose words collapsed into incoherent groans and hands clawed at the metal door. "I want to," Neji murmured, enjoying th taste in his mouth. "I've dreamed of this." Sasuke had no time (nor the right mind) to analyze what Neji had just said when heat encased the head of his erection. His automatic reaction was to thrust in, but Neji braced a forearm across his abdomen, effectively pinning him. Neji's other hand massaged to base of Sasuke's cock where his mouth couldn't reach.

Sasuke threw his head back as a tongue glided along the underside of his dick, his knees buckling. Neji suddenly swallowed him, and he gave a cry of surprise and pleasure as he hit the back of Neji's thoat. His hands gripped at silky strands, trying to pull him back.

"I… I'm…" He felt his lower belly coil and his balls tighten with the warnings of orgasm, but Neji only sucked at him harder, as if milking him for much desired cum. Sasuke shuddered and came with a heady gasp, his breath caught somewhere in his throat. His orgasm was almost painful as streams of white left his cock in copious amounts. Sasuke had never come as hard, as fast, or as much in his entire life.

He slumped against the door as Neji licked him clean, his tongue stroking almost reverently at his oversensitive cock. Sasuke whimpered at the intense sensations and pulled Neji up. Neji gently tucked Sasuke back into his pants as the shorter boy leaned on his chest. Sasuke felt his body cool down and pulled back once Neji was done.

They met gazes. Sasuke wasn't sure what would happen next. If Neji had asked him to reciprocate, would he? What would their relationship be tomorrow? In five minutes from now? Would the exchange that had just taken place ruin their already unstable friendship? Most important of all, why did Neji help him? Sasuke was too tired to think about anything.

"Neji…" Sasuke bit his lip. He wasn't good at showing gratitude nor was he sure of what to say. He decided to drop his hands to where Neji's prominent bulge was, but Neji grabbed his wrists. Sasuke glared up at him. "What, I'm not good enough for you?" he snapped, rejection and humility coloring his features. Did Neji think he was a slut, too?

Neji only smiled and shook his head, his messy hair swaying slightly. Although the bruise Gaara had given him was more noticeable than ever, Sasuke had never thought Neji more gorgeous than now. "As a matter of fact, you're too good for me, Sasuke-kun," he replied softly, stroking Sasuke's cheek. Before the Uchiha could reply, the door jerked, as if someone was trying to get in, and then there was pounding and foul words. Neji pulled Sasuke away and swiftly undid the lock. Unfortunately the man on the other side chose that moment to try and barrel through the door, which ended up with him sprawled on the floor.

Sasuke and Neji snuck out the door before it closed. Before Neji could leave without another word, Sasuke took his elbow and gave him a hurried but meaningful kiss with closed lips. Neji's mouth was unmoving at first, then it slowly opened and brushed a tongue against the seal of Sasuke's lips. Sasuke moaned and had their tongues meet between them. The older male pressed Sasuke to a wall and aligned their bodies. This time, Neji was the one that groaned, and he thrust his erection against Sasuke's, quickly bringing Sasuke to arousal again.

They both broke away at that moment, however, much to Sasuke's disappointment, but not without one last peck to the lips. No words were exchanged as they left in opposite directions after walking further through the main room: Neji to the right and Sasuke to the left.

* * *

gack. I didn't really like how the chapter ended. It could have been better... what was I thinking?

April 11, 2006

Thanks for reading! Reviews of all types are welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

Of Brothers and Lovers

Disclaimer: I just don't own Naruto... or anything at all, really.

Rating: umm... SLIGHT nc-17 for this chappy. more like 15+

Pairings: MAIN GaaraxItachixSasuke. IN THIS CHAPTER ItachixGaara, Sasuke/Gaara, Neji+Sasuke

Warnings: AU, **elements of oral sex, incest** shounen-ai, very bad language, OOC-nes (i'm afraid i failed to keep some people in manga character).

Summary: More introspection on Sasuke's part... and a dinner party. **:3**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The reunion with the three of them had been incredibly awkward on Sasuke's part. He refused to look at either of them and only did so when they addressed him first. Neither Itachi nor Gaara had commented on his disheveled appearance or what had come over him during their dinner, though, much to his relief. He did, however, have this nagging feeling that the couple had been involved with it despite how riddiculous it sounded. Sasuke didn't know what to think, so he just kept his mouth shut incase the nagging feeling was just paranoia.

Why would Gaara or Itachi (or both) want him anyway? They had each other, after all, and appeared to be more than happy when they were together (hell, Sasuke had been witness to their "sex-capades" one too many times). Sasuke wasn't very passionate. He lacked the sexual prowess Gaara and Itachi contained in one finger. He knew nothing about much about sex and its pleasures, but perhaps they wanted to teach him. That should have disturbed Sasuke, but he was beginning to think he _wanted_ it. Gaara was sexy as hell, and Sasuke had always wanted to be with Itachi; he wasn't sure what that meant exactly just yet.

Sasuke had just kissed his brother, which should have disgusted either of them, but neither appeared to be upset about it. Itachi hadn't said anything nor acted as if it had happend at all. The first time he had spoken to Sasuke was to lecture him for getting in the car too late and "wasting time" when they left the restaurant. Sasuke wasn't too bothered by it. It made him feel as if everything was back to normal, but he knew in his heart that the kiss had changed something between them, at least on his part. What confused him more was his reaction to it. Weren't they brothers? Wasn't incest wrong?

He had never been interested in Gaara much. Sasuke despised him, actually. Firstly, they were rivals. Secondly, Gaara had "stolen" Itachi. But despite that Sasuke's body had reacted to him _twice_ already. He hated to admit it, but Gaara's touch sent sparks of electricity up and down his spine. Gaara was probably just like that. He _would_ know how to arouse whomever he wanted. Why Sasuke was one of them eluded the young Uchiha to no end once again.

The situation with Neji hadn't helped him at all, either. What the hell? Neji just went down on him in a fucking public bathroom! What was worse was the fact that Neji had _offered_ it, and Sasuke wasn't able to resist. He could blame it on his state of arousal. Who could reject relief in a time like that? Or he could actually concede that he was a _wee_ bit attracted to the Hyuuga and consider the possibility that he had wanted him, too. Sasuke never mixed well with him before, and he wondered what had changed in the past few days. Neji had been acting strange lately, anyway, but it was impossible to to think that it had happened because he _liked_ Sasuke. Their last kiss had been sweet. Just what in the fuck did that mean? Naruto had been the first to add the category of true friendship. What was this feeling that Neji had started?

When they reached home, Sasuke decided to take a nice, long bath. Itachi and Gaara could do whatever they felt like doing then. Otousan and Okaasan wouldn't be home until the wee hours of the morning the next day.

* * *

Sasuke had finished his bath when he found Itachi and Gaara watching a movie downstairs. With an offer from his brother, Sasuke joined them. Gaara was sprawled on the couch in Itachi's red and black boxers and white shirt, and Itachi sat on the floor in his dark blue robe, his back resting against the foot of the sofa as Gaara ran languid fingers through his hair. Sasuke laid his head down on Itachi's outstretched legs. The couple was previously watching some Japanese romance/comedy that had Sasuke rolling his eyes the minute he had entered the room but had settled with it, nonetheless. There was probably nothing else better to watch.

Sasuke soon fell asleep under Itachi's soft caresses on the nape of his neck, the soothing touch lulling him to close his eyes. He had been tired since his bath and had fallen asleep for ten minutes (after a reflection on his confusing, confusing day) in the cooling water. Why he had gone to the living room instead of his room was a mystery. Perhaps... well, whatever.

* * *

He was a light sleeper, and so his eyes drifted open when he felt strong arms cradling him against a warm body. It was dark but the windows allowed some moonlight to shine through, and Sasuke was able to see that he was in his room. Itachi placed him on the bed.

"Hey," Itachi whispered, pulling the sheets over him.

"You should have woken me up," Sasuke said, feeling slightly embarrassed for having Itachi carry him. He was seventeen! but he couldn't deny that he had liked it. It reminded him of their younger days when Itachi was around to take care of him when he was sick. Funny how that all had changed as soon as he turned eight. He missed those years and sometimes found himself dreaming about them.

"I didn't want to."

Sasuke turned to his digital alarm clock. It was one in the morning. "Are Otousan and Okaasan home?"

"No."

Sasuke glanced at the crack of his opened door. He could see the light emanating from Itachi's room across his. "Where's Gaara?"

Itachi brushed Sasuke's hair back. "In my room."

"I hope this is the last time I wake up… if you know what I mean," the younger brother muttered, turning on his side and facing away from Itachi. Itachi chuckled and placed a kiss on Sasuke's neck, making the boy shiver pleasantly.

"Sleep well, otouto," said Itachi as he left the room. Sasuke mumbled something incoherent and fell into peaceful slumber.

* * *

As expected Naruto came over at 10 a.m. and with his homework. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the latter but didn't mind in the least. Naruto always had help from Sasuke in one way or another, and as long as he passed Sasuke was happy, though he liked to give the blonde a hard time with it.

"Come on, teme. Can you explain it in simpler terms than that?"

They were in Fugaku's study, which served as a conference room/work place/library. The plasma television mounted on the wall played quietly in the background as Sasuke took Naruto's mechanical pencil and jotted down the equation and each step towards the solution. It took all about ten minutes to show Naruto how to expand a logarimthic equation.

"Oh. Heh. Heh. Thanks."

"Now shut up. I need more research for my government paper," Sasuke said, typing at his laptop.

Their Saturdays were spent in a more or less similar fashion. Other times would have them going out with their other friends or playing video games. Sometimes Sasuke went to Naruto's place when he had the time.

Lunch appraoched quickly, and they ditched their studies for some food. Naruto went straight for Sasuke's refrigerator when Sasuke noticed a fresh pot of ramen on the stove made from scratch. Drooling, his blonde friend rushed to his side.

"Ugh, my mother loves you," he said in feigned distaste. Naruto's eyes were watering comically.

"Did I tell you how much I love you guys, too?"

"Yeah. Yeah. You know where we keep the larger bowls."

They ate in silence in the dining room. Well, Sasuke ate in silence. Naruto was slurping like mad. Itachi joined them minutes later, a regular sized bowl in his hands.

"Hey, Itachi," Naruto said around a mouthful of noodles.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," he replied. The blonde was around so much that they were on first name basis. Sasuke didn't think there was ever a time that Itachi disliked Naruto. They somehow clicked since the very beginning. He had to admit that he had been jealous. Itachi had treated Naruto better than he had his own brother, but Sasuke couldn't hate the blonde for that. Naruto was just so bright and charming, like a beacon of light to lonely souls. Sasuke didn't know if Itachi was aware of Naruto's past, but nothing flew past Itachi's genius.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were back in the study after video games and a game of billiards (which Itachi had stayed for and won). With four o'clock nearing, Naruto had managed to finish his Algebra II homework with a quick over by Sasuke, who had found no errors (he had helped in most of them, anyway, but didn't do all the work), much to Naruto's delight. The blonde pulled out his chemistry homework, which was half done. It involved more complicated arithmetic and unit conversions that he had to quit after the five of ten problems. Sasuke took Naruto's pencil again and reviewed the work, pointing out errors and nothing more, which, surprisingly, weren't much. Naruto whined when Sasuke didn't even touch the blank problems.

By half past four Sasuke drove Naruto home, which was about a thirty minute walk. During the ride, Naruto had blasted the music and sang obnoxiously out of tune. Sasuke figured Naruto had only done that to piss him off. He dropped him then returned home for a short nap on the living room sofa before being roused by his mother.

"Get ready, Sasuke-kun. We need to get there early." She was already in her gold silk dress but without make-up. She looked pretty without all that stuff on her face anyway, but women would be women.

Sasuke took his time (they had a good hour) in the bath and getting dressed. He was the first one done and stood in the foyer as Itachi joined him. The brothers were almost identical, except Itachi had a yellow button down under black suit. His jacket was open, the wide collar of his yellow shirt lapping over the top. Sasuke wore his black suit closed with a white button down and a gold tie tucked in. His older brother was always rebellious when it came to formal wear.

Itachi combed a hand through Sasuke's bangs, trying to get them to fall freely over his face rather than off to the side. Sasuke pulled back.

"Okaasan hates it like that," he grumbled, trying to put them back to the side of his face. The strands disobeyed him and fell over his eyes. He sighed. "They need a trim anyway." The longest parts extended past his chin.

"Leave it. The less others see your beauty, the less they'll desire it."

Sasuke blushed with a scowl, not fully understanding Itachi's meaning. He patted his hair in place… over his eyes. "I'm not a girl, niisan."

Itachi's eyes roamed down Sasuke's figure before meeting eyes. "I know."

Their parents came down at that moment. Fugaku held Mikoto's purse as she put on the last of her jewelrey. She beamed at them from the middle of the staircase.

"Ah, my handsome boys," she cooed. "I'm glad you are able to attend this party, Itachi-kun. You've missed all others, but this one is important."

Itachi nodded, but Sasuke could sense his distaste. "Same here, aniki," he whispered when Mikoto spoke to her husband. His words made Itachi's lips curl up in a small smile.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel via limousine. Sasuke hung back with Itachi as Mikoto and Fugaku mingled with their social group. The brothers were dragged along to show face before they were allowed to make their way to the reserved table for _Uchiha Fugaku._ Sasuke had always felt awkward when his parents introduced him, as he was unsure of what to do or say. Itachi had told him a long time ago to nod and smile politely. Sasuke considered his brother a hypocrite since Itachi hadn't done so in years.

The Emperor Hotel was the highest of its class in the prefecture and most business/charity functions took place in the Imperial Ballroom. Sasuke had grown tired of seeing it almost every month, but the décor was never the same. The high ceiling had a mural of the rounin wars with large, bright crystalline chandeliers dangling from the surface. The front of the room had a stage where forms of entertainment or presentations were displayed. Waiters littered every corner, awaiting calls and delivering whatever was desired without hesitation. Round tables were covered with gold silk and had centerpieces of statues varying from humans to animals. The room adjacent contained the food, which had always tasted just right and was considered expensive in outside restaurants.

The time was still half past six and the function didn't begin until seven, yet it seemed as if everyone was present. Sasuke scanned the room and noticed a shock of red. Sabaku Gaara and his two older siblings were making their way over.

Gaara's older sister by three years had blonde hair, which was down instead of being in its usual pigtails. Sabaku Temari frightened Sasuke, as she was always so sweet to him when her regular demeanor was made up of stern looks, sarcasm, and lack of tact. His parents liked her, though, and spoke to her when the situation arose (their topics included politics and other boring government policies out for ratification.). She also knew of Gaara and Itachi's relationship and only seemed to encourage it with blatant innuendoes. Sasuke knew she went to Tokyo University but wasn't sure of what she majored in. Temari was really pretty, despite her tough, tom-boy attitude, and Sasuke was sure her father had threatened her into a dress at every party.

Sabaku Kankurou was someone Sasuke didn't really care for but spoke to anyway. He was a year younger than Temari and considered a gothic type of teenager. He always wore black and some sort of face paint when he could, which was beyond Sasuke's reasoning. His personality was just as crude as Temari's, but he surrendered to her verbal superiority. Kankurou wasn't as brilliant as his other siblings, but he made up for it in street smarts (He went to some other university Sasuke didn't mind to mention.). He and Temari argued a lot but were both very gentle with Gaara (who tried to ignore them when he could). No one was sure why, but Sasuke figured Itachi knew.

"Sasuke-kun!" Temari rushed over from ten feet away, obviously having some trouble in heels and a sparkling black dress with gold vines sprouting from the hem at her ankles. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulders from behind and gave him a tight hug. Sasuke didn't struggle, but wore a very annoyed expression.

"Let go," he muttered, peering at her over his shoulder with narrowed, onyx eyes. She only smirked and kissed him on the cheek, leaving behind a red mark of her lipstick which Sasuke quickly wiped off.

"But you're so cute," she cooed, almost teasingly. She leaned back to Sasuke's ear and bit the lobe playfully. Her voice dropped to a sultry whisper. "I'd eat you up if my brother wouldn't kill me for it."

Sasuke felt himself turn five shades of red before she stood, giggling madly. He wondered if she had had anything alcoholic to drink but highly doubted it. That's how often she had her I-love-to-tease-Sasuke-kun spells. He felt Itachi radiating amusement, and Gaara, murderous intent.

"Hey, Itachi-baby," she said, giving the elder Uchiha twin kisses, one of each cheek, which Itachi had returned. Temari turned to Gaara with a smirk.

Gaara, who had been standing at the opposite side of the table, glared (he always did on occasions such as dinner parties, but this look was beside that.). Sasuke glanced at the redhead, taking in his handsome appearance. Gaara wore a dark green suit with a black button down shirt and a gold tie loosely done around his open collar. His hair, usually tousled, was still the same. Lime green eyes looked especially vivid.

"I think he hates me," Temari pouted, rubbing Sasuke's shoulder. "You don't think he knows what we do, do you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke blushed again, and it only intensified when Gaara's eyes fell on him. Temari would never usually tease her younger brother by using Sasuke (it was mostly Itachi), and he didn't know how to react. They all knew Gaara and Itachi couldn't do anything in public, and she seemed to take sadistic delight in the way Gaara's eyes darkened with fury. Surely Gaara didn't believe her!

"You guys are too weird," Kankurou muttered off to the side, shaking his head. He didn't disapprove of his younger brother's relationship with Uchiha Itachi, but he couldn't swallow it, either.

Sasuke excused himself by saying he needed to hurl, but not without Temari running her hands up the back of his hair. He glared at her.

"Return soon, otouto," Itachi called after him. "It's about to start." Sasuke nodded and disappeared outside the ballroom to the main hallway, walking across the marble floor to the entrance of the hotel. The glass doors slid open as he neared them.

He inhaled the cool night air deeply through his nose and exhaled from his mouth, feeling a bit better (hopefully the color had left his face). What was with everyone for the past several days? Gaara had molested him; Itachi had slithered his tongue down Sasuke's throat; Neji had gotten into a fight and given Sasuke his first blow job. Sasuke still hadn't been clear about what had happened that night. It was like he had been drugged, but that wasn't possible… Then Neji had helped him because he wanted to… Why was that?

Confusing himself even further, Sasuke shook his head and went back into the hotel. Perhaps he could find Neji and ask him about it…

* * *

Opening remarks were given by the President of Sanctuary Institution, who was in charge of the event. Sanctuary was the largest orphanage in the region, often taking children under the worst circumstances. There were branches all throughout Japan, and the headquarters were right in the area. Large business corporations donated to Sanctuary, which held large-scale, semi-annual charity fundraisers. Famous artists donated their works up for bid (75 went to Sanctuary), and there were performances held by popular musical guests. The last hour of the evening was dedicated to a performance the kids at Sanctuary organized.

The buffet opened, and, as always, the eldest went first, followed by the rest of the younger generation. Sasuke waited patiently, occupying himself by refolding his and Itachi's napkins.

"Something on your mind?" Itachi asked, sipping at his champagne. "You're awfully quiet."

Sasuke gave him a mock scowl. "It's not like you're the type to initiate striking conversations, either," he retorted. Itachi gave him an amused smile.

"I just meant your silence is a little unusual. No need to get defensive. Your hands are restless."

Sasuke immediately dropped his hands to his lap. He should have known Itachi would use his keen perceptibility to read through him. Itachi always did that, as if he knew Sasuke better than Sasuke knew himself.

"Leave me alone," the younger brother muttered.

Mikoto overheard their conversation with a smile. "Be nice to your brother, Sasuke-kun," she admonished affectionately, stroking his bangs out of his face. The unruly stands of hair fell back over his eyes.

"Aniki started it."

"Just as well," she replied not unkindly. After a moment, she said, "Come on. Go eat. I'll wait until your father comes back."

Itachi and Sasuke both rose at the same time, but Sasuke went ahead to the line, unwilling to stay with his infuriating older brother. Sasuke knew his mom would take aniki's side; everyone did. Itachi was this golden boy whom he would never be able to outshine.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me," Itachi whispered, bending slightly to Sasuke's level (he was at least three inches taller). Sasuke suppressed a shiver and turned away, moving up a step when the line shifted. Itachi chuckled, following him. "You always act like a spoiled brat when it comes to me."

Sasuke said nothing, intent on giving Itachi the silent treatment. It would probably back-fire, and Itachi would ignore him until he left, but Sasuke was too peeved to care. Sure he acted like a spoiled brat, but it was only because he wanted Itachi's affections, and when he received them, he was happy about it because Itachi paid attention to no one. Sasuke only pretended to be mad at Itachi because he just… felt like it, but when the real anger rolled in, Sasuke was always the one to cave in first, if only because he couldn't go a single minute knowing his aniki was furious with him.

"Ah… I-Itachi-san."

Sasuke turned and saw a pair of girls trying to talk with Itachi. He unconsciously pouted as feelings of jealousy and anger rolled around him in waves. He should have been used to it, really; many girls threw themselves at Itachi. However, each time left a bitter taste in Sasuke's mouth.

"Good evening Hiroko-chan and Yasumi-chan," Itachi replied politely, ever the gentlemen. Sasuke wanted to scoff. They were twins of the President of Sanctuary Institution, making their way around the room to thank each guest. They were both tall and slender, with straight black hair and startling light brown eyes.

"We're glad you could make it tonight," one of them said; Sasuke wasn't sure which. "Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you," the other, probably meeker, twin added as they left. Sasuke heard them sighing behind him.

He glanced back and saw Neji with Hinata a couple of people away. They locked eyes, as if Neji had been watching all along. The other teen looked especially good tonight, with half his hair tied. He wore a black suit with gold trimmings and a white, open collared button-down. Sasuke could barely prevent his eyes from wandering along the lithe form of Hyuuga Ne --

Itachi nudged him. "The line's moving, otouto. What are you doing?" He followed Sasuke's direction of sight and frowned, not liking that his brother was staring at Neji and even more upset that Neji was staring – rather unabashedly – right back. Furious obsidian met opaque, and Neji was forced to look away.

Sasuke quickly turned and walked four steps forward, horrified that he had been occupied for that long… not that he was really complaining.

"Why were you looking at Hyuuga?" Itachi asked rather unkindly. "I thought I told you to stay away from him; or does this have something to do with yesterday?"

Sasuke's heart nearly stopped. Did Itachi know about what had happened the day before, what Neji had asked him in the classroom? Or perhaps Itachi had sensed that Sasuke couldn't have gotten relief on his own at the restaurant, that Neji had helped him. He was suddenly afraid that Itachi would bring up the completely incestuous kiss they had shared -- how Sasuke had wanted and craved for him and Gaara …

"It's nothing, niisan," he said quietly, not wanting to lie.

"Hn."

They proceeded to get their food in silence. Sasuke didn't feel that hungry anymore, and so he took whatever he could stomach and returned to the Uchiha table. Fugaku had been waiting patiently in his seat. Traditionally, they all ate together and at the same time.

Five minutes passed, and they began eating in silence as an orchestra started up. Sasuke felt a little cold and had a feeling that some of it came from Itachi. He sighed. Why couldn't Itachi get along with Neji, anyway? Was it for the same reason why the Sabaku family disliked the Hyuugas?

"Sasuke, honey, is that all you're eating?" Mikoto asked softly, almost inaudibly so that no one else would hear. "You haven't been eating much."

"I'm not too hungry, okaasan."

A waiter came by and refilled all their drinks. Mikoto thanked him briefly. "How about some dessert, then? They have your favorite."

"Maybe later." Sasuke wasn't bothered too much by his mother's concern, which had only started recently. She had been insistent before, when Itachi had started going to Todai. Sasuke had been particularly moody back then, only because he and Itachi had had a fight about his leaving.

Sasuke hadn't wanted to admit it, but he had disliked the idea of his brother going so far away. Five hours made a big difference. It had been bad enough that Itachi had spent practically no time with him during that period. Itachi had seemed to have better things to do, like help out in the company and sleep with girls. Sasuke had hated Itachi for that, and a confrontation a week before Itachi's departure had almost severed their relationship. He shouldn't have been so demanding – so "bratty" – but it's not like it could have been helped. Sasuke had asked Itachi why he never liked him, or why he had to take the back seat in his life. Itachi hadn't answered him, which had only fueled Sasuke's frustrations. Then Itachi, unmoved by Sasuke's tears, had told him to get a life; that his older brother wouldn't be around forever to pamper him. Sasuke hadn't spoken to his older brother for four months after that, though it had torn his heart in two. He hadn't been able to stand being in the same room when Itachi had called their parents. Mikoto had looked at him sympathetically right after her conversation, unsure of whether or not to tell him that Itachi had always asked about his well-being each time.

During the first break between semesters, Itachi had come home to work with some things in the Enterprises. Sasuke had avoided Itachi as much as he could, disgusted with the internal delight that his brother hadn't completely stayed away. He had kept himself busy with school as much as possible, though Itachi was constantly in the office at out of the house, anyway. On the day Itachi had to return to Tokyo U., Sasuke had caved and hugged his brother, surprised to find the embrace returned so tightly that he had sworn his ribs would break. '_If I push you away now, it won't hurt as much when you decide to leave me,'_ Itachi had whispered. Before Sasuke could reply – to affirm his undying dedication – Itachi had kissed him chastely on the forhead, then on the lips, and had boarded the private Uchiha helicopter without giving Sasuke time to speak.

Sasuke still didn't know what his brother had meant, but since then their relationship had gotten onto better terms, although there was still the brotherly rivalry/feuds that occurred every so often.

Not too long afterward, the socializing began again and Sasuke was left alone with his brother, until Itachi had been spirited away by an important business associate of the Enterprises. Sasuke, pouting and alone, picked at his dinner and watched the latest performance with detached interest. Orochimaru had decided that it would be the perfect opportunity to close in on the youngest Uchiha member of whom he couldn't keep his hands off.

Sasuke sensed his approached and mentally prepared himself. Orochimaru, the CEO of Oto Trusts, was a very powerful figure and a very revered one at that. No one, except perhaps Uchiha and Sabaku, ever stood up to him, though their criticism were few and far between. Orochimaru had made himself personally known to Sasuke when Sasuke was about eight – the beginning of the young boy's "marketing" career (his parents had paraded him around the office and social events, determined to show off the potential in their children). The CEO hadn't been able to keep his snake-like eyes off the young figure, much to Sasuke's dismay and alarm. Of course, he never vocalized his suspicions to his parents; he simply hadn't felt the need. In the back of his mind, he had known Orochimaru was no direct threat because of the older man's uncharacteristic fear of Itachi.

Sasuke didn't know the specifics – wasn't sure if he wanted them – but had been glad for the indirect protection. He had figured Itachi had picked up on Orochimaru's obsession because he had insisted on going to every event possible that the older man might attend. Their parents had been thrilled about his enthusiasm, though never knowing the reason for it. Sasuke had been grateful for his aniki's presence. However, Orochimaru had continued to watch his every move. He hadn't known why Orochimaru was so interested – still didn't. Orochimaru had no children, and no wife anyone knew about. Fugaku had pegged him as a pervert some time ago, and Sasuke had begun to believe it. Sasuke had had a feeling that whatever Orochimaru's agenda was, it included taking over Uchiha Enterprises and getting back at Itachi probably through him. Orochimaru had made blatant passes on him, plus offers of knowledge that far surpassed Itachi's, obviously feeding off of Sasuke's desires to be better than his brother. Sasuke hadn't been tempted one bit, but when Orochimaru had approached Sasuke during the younger boy's argument with Itachi, Sasuke had almost conceded. He had never been so close to betraying his brother – his family – but a part in the hidden depths of Sasuke's heart felt that he'd only kill himself if he'd ever harm his brother in any way. The loss of Itachi meant the loss of himself.

"Sasuke-kun, what a pleasant surprise," the man nearly purred, leaning over the table beside Sasuke rather than taking a seat. Sasuke considered himself to be way too close to the older man's crotch and discreetly moved away. The older man didn't seem to notice.

He had been able to avoid Orochimaru's advances during previous social events, though that included tagging along with his father, who had constantly picked on him for one reason or another; and tagging along with his mother, which included uncomfortable coo-ing sessions and proposals for him to take a daughter. Any result was hell, but at least he wouldn't have been harassed by an old pervert. Orochimaru hadn't taken Sasuke's declines lightly and had only seemed more persistent each time.

"Good evening, Orochimaru," Sasuke replied warily, deliberately leaving out the honorific "san" because he knew he could. The CEO smiled indulgently.

"It's been a while. I've missed you, you know."

'_This shit is bordering on sexual harassment. What does he see in me, anyway, other than the fact that I'm an Uchiha?'_ "That's very nice of you to share," he said sarcastically, staring challengingly up into slanted eyes. "Is that all?"

Orochimaru frowned. "One thing I can't stand is the lack of respect for elders these days. You're just like your brother." It wasn't a compliment, but Sasuke took it as such.

"Why thank you."

"You'll regret talking to me like that, boy," Orochimaru bit out, his voice hardening. Sasuke shrugged, not in the least affected. It wasn't like Orochimaru could do anything about it, except if he cornered him in a deserted alley...

Gaara approached the table just then, leaning against the back of Sasuke's chair. "What are you doing here, Orochimaru?" he asked rather unkindly. Gaara wasn't afraid of Orochimaru because his father did favors for the creepy-looking bastard (Sabaku actually had quite a few similar relationships.).

"I was just leaving," the older man said, slinking away reluctantly but not without a cold look. Gaara watched him go through narrowed eyes.

"Does he always bother you?" he asked Sasuke, sitting in Itachi's chair. Sasuke caught a whiff of Gaara's cologne and felt slightly light-headed. He smelt similar to Itachi.

"Occasionally," he muttered, hating to admit that he was being harassed.

"I'll make sure his visits are less frequent."

Sasuke, surprised, had nothing to say. Since when had Gaara started caring about anyone, much less Sasuke? There was in intensity in Gaara's gaze that confused him.

After a moment's pause the redhead's elbow slipped from its position on the table, causing Itachi's slightly used napkin to fall to the floor. He gave Sasuke an almost mischievious glance before it disappeared. "Let me get that." Uncomfortable, Sasuke shifted his legs so that they were in no direct contact with the Sabaku.

Sasuke looked up and saw Haruno Sakura near him. He inwardly cursed, dreading each of the pink-haired girl's steps. He had wondered when he'd be seeing her face. She attended the Academy as well, but had seemed too busy to bother him the past several days (for which he was grateful). They had known each other since elementary, and since then she had been unable to keep her affections away from him. Her obsession was most unwelcome, especially her constant fawning. To add to the horror, Mikoto took a particular liking to her. The Haruno's owned one of the best – if not the best – hospital in the region. For that Sakura was always involved with the community; she and her family often making public appearances at cancer foundations and constantly undertaking medical researches for incurable diseases. The Haruno family was all doctors, and for a girl born into such an intelligent family, her constant fawning over Sasuke shed her in a bad light in his eyes, although her performance in school was exceptional. She was smart, popular, active, and every guy wanted her. Naruto had a long going crush on her, but as expected, she hardly knowledged his existence, which only fueled Sasuke's dislike towards her.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," she called, waving as she made her way over. Sasuke gave her a rather withering look, which she ignored, of course.

He was about to give a crude dismissal when his chair was pulled closer underneath the table, the force of his stomach connecting with the wood making him cough. What the hell? Then there were hands at his knees, slowly pushing them apart. Sasuke gasped, horrified.

"I haven't seen you in so long. I've missed you," the girl cooed. Sasuke had heard that phrase too many times in that single day. Growing increasingly worried about Gaara, he moved a hand to divert the ones on his knees, but two fingers were engulfed in moist heat. A tongue came out to lap at the digits erotically, sliding between and around them until Gaara sucked them into his mouth.

Sasuke bit his lip, feeling perspiration breaking out over his skin. Surely Sabaku Gaara wasn't…

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, sitting on Sasuke's opposite side so that she was facing him across the table. Sasuke quickly withdrew his hand, using both to grip the edges of his seat as he tried to close his legs, but Gaara had moved between them and Sasuke only managed to trap Gaara in a tight hold with his thighs.

"I-I'm fine," Sasuke bit out, kicking himself for his stutter. The last thing he needed was for Sakura to notice the full effects of his predicament. He felt Gaara nuzzle against his inner thigh, biting through the fabric. He hissed as arousal spread throughout his body. Gaara nipped at his growing bulge, causing him to jump slightly and bang a table leg as he unconsciously spread himself with a jerk of his muscles.

Sakura gave him a concerned look. "You look a little flushed. Are you coming down with a fever?" she asked again. She made to get up to check his temperature.

"I said I was alright," the Uchiha said with difficulty, clenching his eyes momentarily as he tried to reign control over his body. Gaara was quickly working at his belt, determined to free him of his confines. He let out an inaudible groan.

Sakura looked shot-down. "Oh."

Gaara slipped a hand inside his opened slacks, stroking him deftly into full mast while he mouthed his balls through his slacks. Sasuke clutched at his chair and slid back further in his seat to escape Gaara's hold on him. Gaara only followed, pushing his thighs wider apart.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. You'll have to excuse my brother." Itachi approached her from behind and made his way to Sasuke's side. "He's a little under the weather."

Sakura brightened at Itachi's appearance, but still mulled over Sasuke's apparent condition. "I see. I'll just see you later, Sasuke-kun. Bye, Itachi-san." She got up and left. Her infatuation had included Itachi when they were younger, but she had probably come to the undeniable conclusion that she had no chance with the Uchiha genius and had, since then, focused mainly on Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at his brother through lowered eyes and licked his lips. He moaned as Gaara took his erection and placed a tantalizing tongue against the wet head, tasting and savoring. Itachi smiled, stroking Sasuke's cheek softly.

"You have no idea how much I want to devour you right now, otouto," he whispered, his voice husky. "But I'll let Gaara take over for the moment."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, biting back another moan when the first quarter of his cock slid into Gaara's eager mouth. Had they planned this? Gaara applied a particularly hard suction, and Sasuke couldn't fight the cry that escaped him, his hand moving to Gaara's hair and settling lightly on the smooth strands. Gaara growled appreciatively around his organ, causing vibrations that nearly sent Sasuke over the edge. Sasuke bent over the table and buried his head in his arm, trying to stifle his moans.

"Stop… please," he gasped. "Ah...oh god." His body felt like it was on fire. He didn't want to admit it, but Gaara's skills rivaled that of Neji's even if he had been intoxicated when with the latter. Gaara swallowed him whole, and Sasuke came, biting back a scream. He shuddered violently as Gaara's throat worked around him, swallowing his essence hungrily. Itachi ran his hand through Sasuke's damp locks, shifting his feet. Sasuke looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, reading the lust in his brother's gaze with a renewed sense of arousal. When Gaara tucked him back in, he bolted, heading straight for the restroom.

His legs felt like jelly, causing him to stumble through the swinging door. He ran to the sink and washed his face, trying to cool his complexion with the icy water streaming from the faucet. The equally cold air burned his lungs as he gasped along with his rapidly beating heart. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the situation. Gaara had just sucked him off underneath the table, bringing him to climax in a public area. Was the Sabaku insane? Though Sasuke had been witness to Gaara's open sexual exploits, he felt horrified that he had been an active participant. Yes, Sasuke did enjoy Gaara's ministrations.

Itachi… Sasuke's brother had encouraged him. The older Uchiha's erection wasn't lost on Sasuke, and when he had noticed it upon his departure he had wanted to reach out and mimic Gaara. He had wanted to kiss Itachi and even allow him to bend him over the table and…

He splashed water on his face again, watching his disheveled appearance in the mirror with anger. Rivulets of water slowly made their way down his face, framing his handsomely flushed features erotically. His bangs dripped with moisture and fell over his eyes, slightly blocking his dilated pupils. Sasuke, resolved, knew he couldn't let this night get to him. It had meant nothing, just like the incident in the locker room had meant nothing. In public and in private he was mortified to find that he couldn't hide from Gaara – that the redhead would pursue him until he could finally fuck him.

Then what? Sasuke had felt that Gaara only wanted him as a sexual encounter he could add onto his list of many. He was certain Gaara wanted nothing more than his ass, his virginity, for Sasuke hadn't had sex despite all the willing bodies thrown at him. As for Itachi he probably wanted to embarrass his little brother, and a new sense of hatred overcame Sasuke. It's not like Itachi was doing him any favors by pushing him towards Gaara. Itachi seemed to be teasing him, trying to gain another victory to hold over his head. Sasuke refused to allow either of them to take him, but a part of him seriously wanted it. He had wanted his brother for a long time, and Itachi and Gaara were using it to their advantage.

He hated them. He hated for feeling this way, for slowly feeling his resolve crumble. They had absolutely no right to play with his body – with his emotions. The only person Sasuke considered to be sincere was Neji, who had asked and offered himself to Sasuke. Speaking of which, he still hadn't spoken to the Hyuuga genius.

Sasuke had never known Neji to be interested in him. Before this year he and Neji werenothing but rivals. Neji had wanted to outdo him, as did Sasuke. Everything was changing too fast now, and Sasuke wondered why it was so. He still had one more year of high school. Neji would be leaving soon. Itachi was already in college, though nearing his graduation. Gaara was on the same boat Sasuke was. Realization dawned on him. He felt that they were running out of time.

His cell phone rang, playing Naruto's signature tune. Sasuke shut off the water and answered his phone.

"What now, dobe?" he asked unceremoniously, though never annoyed. He just liked to pretend he was bothered with Naruto's constant interruptions.

// "I'm bored."//

"How nice. Done with your homework?"

// "No."//

"Well then what the hell are you still doing?"

// "Taking a break."//

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he switched on the dryer against the wall, twisting the nozzle so that it pointed upwards at his face. "What else?"

// "Empty house. Nothing really to do. You do the math. Tsunade-bachan is out gambling."//

"You didn't want to go with her?"

// "As if she's let me! Shizune-chan left me, too!"//

Dried, Sasuke turned off the appliance and shifted his phone. "We'll do something tomorrow."

// "Okay. See ya, Sasuke-teme."//

"Good night, idiot." Sasuke hung up, glad for the distraction. Naruto seemed to bug him at the right time, though Sasuke could never share what had happened. He had become a second brother to Sasuke when Itachi had started college, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Naruto something so sentimental. The blonde moron would probably laugh in his face.

* * *

Sasuke took his mother's seat when he came back to the table (after kicking underneath the cover, unable to lift it to look inside.). He was the only one there. Itachi and Gaara had disappeared, probably for a good rut, Sasuke thought bitterly, but it was fine with him.

Fugaku and Mikoto returned after a while, as the evening was coming to a close. Fugaku asked where Itachi was, but Sasuke shrugged. It wasn't like he cared…anyway.

"You were here by yourself all this time?" his mother asked, combing her hand through his hair. She liked to baby him. Sasuke nodded. "We'll be home soon." Sasuke highly doubted it. The Uchihas were always one of the last to leave anything.

The performance by the Sanctuary children was quite impressive. They were separated by age groups, the oldest being sixteen. The younger ones performed traditional Japanese dances while the older kids had comical skits. Applause erupted at the end, followed by a standing ovation. The President went up to the stage for his closing remarks and the guest performances started up again. Itachi returned to the table during this time. Sasuke swore he smelt like Gaara, and he sneezed twice.

"Excuse me," he said, sniffling slightly. He avoided eye contact with his brother and scanned the room.

Neji was by the dessert section with Lee. Excusing himself, Sasuke stood and made his way over. The two older teens noticed him, and Lee greeted him enthusiastically while Neji nodded at him.

"Ah, we were just talking about you, Sasuke-kun," Lee said brightly. "I had not seen you tonight."

Sasuke quirked a brow at this and took a small plate, just to show that he hadn't come over just because Neji was there. He remained silent.

"Well, I really must go. Nice party, eh?" Without waiting for a reply, Lee left. Sasuke always thought the lanky boy was a little strange and a terrible liar.

"Enjoying yourself?" Neji asked, moving closer. His voice had dropped slightly, and Sasuke felt his heartbeat pick up speed.

"Not really," he said honestly, remembering Gaara. His cock tingled and he kicked himself. "You?"

"Yes, actually." There was a moment's pause. "Try the kiwi tarts. They're quite good."

Sasuke picked one up almost automatically. "Listen, we need to talk –"

"Wait." Sasuke, a bit put off, scowled at Neji. Neji gave him a small smile. "If you keep doing that, your face will stay that way."

Sasuke turned away, refusing to be affected by the other boy's charm. He picked up several pieces of pineapple.

"Are you upset with me?"

The Uchiha didn't reply.

Neji sighed, sounding slightly defeated. "I didn't know what came over me. You're impossible to resist, you know that?" he added humorously. "I'm not sure what I want to tell you." His brows furrowed with frustration.

Sasuke watched Neji for a while, unsure of his sincerity. It would have been easier for him if he knew of Neji's intentions. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to the Hyuuga. Here, in the dim lighting, Neji looked absolutely breathtaking. A part of Sasuke wished Neji would be more aggressive with his emotions, but that would defer from his appeal.

"**I don't regret anything.**" They said in unison. They looked quizzically at each other.

Sasuke smirked, feeling his old confidence return. "You're quite good with your mouth, Hyuuga."

"And you taste exquisite, Sasuke."

The Uchiha blushed and looked away, angry at himself for doing so, but also feeling guilty. Gaara had also tasted him; not with his consent, but not without his reluctance, either.

"Don't look now, but your brother looks like he's going to tear my limbs out. I can't tell you how much I hate him."

Sasuke hated Itachi, too. He hated how he couldn't do anything without his brother's consent, and he just wanted to lean over and kiss Neji just to piss him off. "He's an asshole," he said bitterly.

"Don't say that."

"If only you knew half the things I do. He can be a total prick."

"Even so."

Sasuke didn't like where this conversation was heading. He was getting frustrated. "Nevermind him. He'll be gone by tomorrow." Sasuke suddenly felt his heart sink.

Neji seemed to know exactly was Sasuke was thinking because he just smiled weakly. Deep down he knew he couldn't compete with the older Uchiha despite Sasuke's unpleasant words. He knew more about Itachi than he let on; he could read Itachi as easily as he could read anyone. Itachi loved Sasuke like no brother should, but that didn't mean Neji couldn't try. He loved Sasuke, too, but it was too soon to admit. Gaara was no secret, either. Neji had known that the redhead was infatuated with Sasuke since freshman year.

Sasuke wasn't sure how to take Neji's silence. He wanted to reassure the older boy somehow, but knew he couldn't do anything. Instead, he walked passed him, their shoulders brushing as he returned to his seat. Itachi glared at him, but Sasuke sat with a satisfied smirk. He could be an asshole, too. It ran in the Uchiha blood. With their mother sitting between them, no biting remarks were able to be shared, unfortunately.

"What did you get, Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto asked, looking at her son's plate. Sasuke pushed his dish over, silently offering. She took a pineapple with a fork. "I see you spoke to Neji-kun. Anything interesting?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn," he replied ambiguously, chewing on the kiwi tart, which really tasted good. Mikoto smiled and returned to the show.

He was relieved to know that Neji hadn't regretted anything, but it only confused him further about Neji's true feelings.

* * *

hmm... i am unsatisfied with this chapter, but i had to spit it out 'cuz i haven't updated in forever. thank you for all the reviews! i really appreciate them.

hopefully i'll have more uchihacest. well, actually i WILL have more uchihacest. heheheh.


	4. Chapter 3

Of Brothers and Lovers

Disclaimer: I just don't own Naruto... or anything at all, really. Not even DDR.

Rating: PG... hate me!

Pairings: MAIN GaaraxItachixSasuke. IN THIS CHAPTER: Uchihacest, Gaara+Sasuke, Kakashi is a freakin' perv.

Warnings: AU, **incest** shounen-ai, very bad language, OOC-nes. making out

Summary: Itachi leaves. Sasuke gets a kitsune plushy. Sasuke ignores Gaara but gets molested, anyway... **:3**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sasuke laid on the couch, one leg propped up on the back. He was watching some movie, unable to sleep for the time being. He was mostly thinking about his strange predicament. Why was his life always so complicated? He figured he had only made it worse for himself since he always analyzed too much into things, determined to pick them apart for further scrutiny.

His parents were asleep, being one in the morning. Itachi had gone out as soon as they had come home a few hours ago. He had an idea of where his brother went and stomped the feeling of disappointment that welled up in his chest. Try as he might to dislike Itachi, a part of him still cared and longed for Itachi's affections.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep because he was being shaken awake by Itachi. Sasuke blinked sleep out of his eyes, glancing at the grandfather clock beside the entertainment section in front of the room. The television had already been turned off, and it was four in the morning.

"Do you enjoy sleeping out here?" Itachi asked in amusement. Sasuke smelt alcohol in his breath.

"No. And you smell horrible."

"That's what happens at after parties."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Did you drive home?" he asked, horrified.

"The roads were clear, I think."

"You idiot! Something could have happened!"

Itachi giggled, the sound almost husky, as he leaned in closer. "Don't tell me you were worried. I can handle myself just fine, otouto."

Sasuke moved back, but not by much because the armrest made contact with his head. "I know you can," he retorted. "You're the great Uchiha Itachi, after all," he added bitterly. Itachi gazed thoughtfully at him for a moment.

"Then why do you still resist me?" The question was asked softly, almost laden with pain. Sasuke blinked, feeling his chest constrict.

"Go to bed, niisan. You're drunk." Sasuke made to get up, but a warm hand pressed him back down.

"What do you see in Hyuuga?" Itachi asked suddenly. "I hate him."

Sasuke sighed. "Can we talk about this later, like when you're sober?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously, his long lashes framing possessive eyes. "No, Sasuke. I want to hear it."

The younger smirked. "Don't tell me you're jealous," he teased, hiding the palpitating of his heart. He figured Itachi probably wasn't. Itachi only hated the fact that an Uchiha was associating with a Hyuuga, not because Sasuke might be actually developing _feelings_ for someone...

Itachi closed the distance between them and engaged Sasuke in a gentle kiss. Sasuke tried pushing him away despite himself, but Itachi only braced his elbows on either side of Sasuke's head for better leverage. A tongue came out and pleaded for entry, which Sasuke gave unconsciously. The taste of expensive liquor and smoke invaded his senses, and Sasuke found himself pressing closer, flicking his tongue out to meet Itachi's. Itachi moaned and began kissing him more aggressively, dominating Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke whimpered, feeling lightheaded and a tingle in his groin. A hand made its way to the hem of his shirt and caressed his bare skin. He gasped as Itachi moved down to his neck, sucking on an erogenous zone he never knew existed.

"Ah!" he cried, feeling fingers pinch at his nipple. Itachi chuckled and nipped at Sasuke's growing hickey, sitting on the couch to relieve his trembling legs.

Sasuke knew this was wrong, but found himself unable to fight. He gasped and moaned, thrashing slightly as the hand in his shirt raked down his abs. It stopped at the waistband of his boxers, making Sasuke aware of his straining arousal.

"Stop," he said, shoving Itachi off him and falling to the floor. He looked up at Itachi, watched as his brother panted helplessly with his head hung low. Sasuke felt hot, his whole body on fire, especially at the particular area on his neck. He touched the wet spot and pulled his hand back, as if burned. Itachi had marked him. He licked his lips and tasted Itachi. His brother had marked him there, too.

"You have…absolutely…no idea…what you do to me, Sasuke," Itachi muttered before passing out on the sofa. Sasuke shivered from the intensity of Itachi's gaze before his eyes had closed beneath his bangs. He felt as if it had pierced his very heart.

He stood and put Itachi's legs on the couch, fixing his brother so that he was comfortable. He took off his jacket, belt, and untucked his shirt, all with shaky hands. Itachi's brow twitched, but he didn't wake. Sasuke left to get a glass of water and some pills for Itachi's inevitable hang over in the morning, placing them on the table beside the couch. He took Itachi's jacket and belt and left the living room. He took a spare blanket from a closet down the hall and went back to lay it over his brother. Tonight had been an accident. Itachi was drunk. Nothing more.

* * *

He woke up to the insistent knocking at his door. After rolling around some Sasuke told the intruder to come in. It was the butler, announcing Naruto's arrival. Sasuke groaned, looking at his clock. It was ten in the morning. Cursing, he went to the shower.

He went down stairs and saw Mikoto chatting animatedly with the blonde, who laughed and obliged her. He rolled his eyes, feeling a slight headache coming on. His mother announced him a 'good morning' and left to the kitchen to fix his meal, which she always did despite the attendants in the manor. Itachi was no where in sight.

"About time you woke up, or have you forgotten?" Naruto chimed brightly, sitting more comfortably on the love seat. Sasuke glared.

"I overslept," he replied defensively, sitting on a recliner. He couldn't bear to sit on the couch, not after the incident with Itachi. He shook his head.

"Rough night?" Naruto asked teasingly, grinning. Sasuke took the remote and threw it at him. "Kidding!"

"What did you want to do today?"

"I called the others. We're watching a movie and going to the arcade. Time for some ass kicking, teme."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You wish." They had this thing with competing on the Dance Dance Revolution game. The score was currently ten to nine with Sasuke in the lead. He didn't know why he played along with Naruto's whims. He hated video games, especially ones played in public.

"Breakfast is ready," Mikoto announced from the kitchen, peeking her head through the swinging doors. "Are you sure you're not hungry, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, Uchiha-san."

"Okay." She left to the garden, which she usually tended to every other Sunday.

The boys made their way into the kitchen. Sasuke ate at the island, not caring to move into the dining room. Naruto shuffled through the refrigerator, pulling out a soda.

Afterwards, they left the house and went to the cinema by the mall.

Kiba was already there, feeding some stray dogs outside. Chouji munched on chips beside him and glared at the animals when the whined for him to share. Shikamaru was running a little late, and the four of them waited for him to arrive fifteen minutes later.

They watched a ridiculous horror flick, thanks to Naruto. The five of them ate at the food court, discussing the movie, and Kiba's vet hospital. On their way out, they ran into some classmates and Kakashi-sensei.

"What are you doing here?" the older man asked them, Latté in one hand and a book in the other. Sasuke caught sight of the title, which he understood to be a popular porn series. He rolled his eyes.

"We should ask you the same thing," Naruto replied. He had known Kakashi through Iruka. The unorthodox teacher gave a vague smile.

"Nothing much."

"Meeting someone?"

"Not exactly."

"Shopping?"

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke. "You could say that."

Naruto grew frustrated at the older man's ambiguous replies. "Fine! You don't have to tell us a thing!"

"Oh, look at the time. I must get going. See you in detention, Sasuke." With that, he left, leaving all but the addressed and his blond friend in surprise.

"You have detention?" Chouji asked around a mouthful of dumplings he had acquired from the food court. His eyes were comically wide.

Sasuke silently cursed the silver-haired teacher and glared at his retreating form. "Don't ask."

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji shrugged.

* * *

The arcade was quite full, much to Naruto's delight (he loved crowds). There was a line at the DDR, and so he and Sasuke waited patiently as adults and children alike tried their turn. A boy their age seemed to be the champion, as anyone who went up challenged him and lost horribly, no matter what level of difficulty or song was playing.

"He needs a life," Shikamaru muttered beneath his breath. "This is such a waste of time."

"Hush!" admonished Naruto, thoroughly impressed. "I'll dethrone him. You'll see."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, disliking the wait. When they were in front of the machine, he let Naruto go first.

The other teen had shaggy brown hair and skin tight clothing. He and the blonde shook hands, and he allowed Naruto to pick whatever he wanted. Naruto grinned.

"You're making a mistake, buddy."

"Try me."

The music began blaring and a crowd formed around the pair, cheering blindly for either one. Sasuke had to smile. For someone so clueless as Naruto, he could sure focus on arrows. The competing boys went through four songs before Naruto won with a perfect score. The other boy conceded defeat, and they shook hands again. The audience applauded.

"Let's go, Sasuke," Naruto said, panting slightly. "I've just warmed up."

Sighs erupted from the female population as Sasuke mounted the platform, inserting his token and choosing a song.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time the five boys left the arcade. Naruto, sweating, fanned his black shirt, having taken off his loud orange jacket sometime during the game. Sasuke had lost atthe sixth song, much to his chagrin. In a way, he wanted to leave early so that he could catch Itachi before he went back to Tokyo, but that didn't stop Naruto from rubbing his loss in his face.

The others had disbanded, leaving him and Naruto alone. The blonde had a load of stuffed animals and toys from his tickets, which had amounted to three thousand. He forced Sasuke to carry a huge, brown fox.

Just as the neared the Uchiha manor, Itachi was loading his bags into the trunk of the limo. He then spoke to their parents, giving a kiss to his mother. Fugaku embraced him.

"We'll expect you next weekend," he said, leaving no room for doubts.

"I have to prepare for midterms."

"Why are you still attending school? It's almost going on six years."

Itachi had graduated from the Academy at the age of fifteen but worked at the Enterprises until he was seventeen at the whim of his father. No one knew what Itachi's motifs were, why he insisted on going to school when he didn't need to. Itachi could have graduated with a master's two years ago, but even then, their family knew Itachi was capable of more. He seemed to be mocking his own genius, taking his sweet time with his progress. Sasuke had once thought that Itachi was waiting for him, but even that was too much to hope for.

"We've talked about this before, otousan."

"Anata, please," Mikoto pleaded. Fugaku shrugged off her comforting arm and went back into the house.

Itachi glanced at Sasuke, nodding before getting into the limo. The vehicle left without further adieu.

"Hello, boys," Mikoto said, smiling as if nothing had happened. She always made sure no one saw the pain in the Uchiha family, or stopped it from affecting anyone. "Supper's almost done. Will you stay for dinner, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to get going. My aunt is expecting me."

"I see. Would you like a ride?"

Naruto knew better than to decline twice. "That would be nice."

"Take him home, Sasuke-kun. We'll wait for you. Take care, Naruto-kun!"

"Ja, Uchiha-san!" the blonde replied, waving at the retreating woman. Sasuke ran inside to take his keys from the holder in the foyer and led Naruto into the garage, which ran underground with all the Uchihas' cars.

* * *

"Don't forget your fox, moron," Sasuke said as Naruto got out of the car, gesturing to the plush monstrosity in the back seat.

"Nah, you keep it."

"How sweet," Sasuke said, not the one to show gratitude.

Naruto understood. "Welcome, teme. See you tomorrow."

"Ja, Naruto." He sped off when the blonde turned to his house. He drove, momentarily distracted with thoughts of his brother. The brown fox shifted from side to side with each of the car's jerks on the leather seat.

* * *

Sasuke placed the fox on his bed. It was too big to fit anywhere else except the floor. He looked into the glassy blue eyes, thinking that it looked mildly like Naruto. He quickly ran through the assigned homework for the weekend and realized he had completed everything. His government paper wasn't due until the following week. He'd finish it later. With nothing more to do, he fell asleep at nine o'clock, suddenly feeling worn out.

* * *

The next day at school was awkward. He found himself avoiding Gaara, though he still felt green eyes boring into his back. Seven classes required that he sit in the same room with him for four periods. Fliers were being put up announcing auditions for the winter concert. It was much too early for the program, but their music teacher liked to get a head start. Sasuke played the piano during some of the performances, so he just signed his name on the sheet posted up in the music room. Watanabe-sensei was most pleased when she saw him.

Sasuke saw Neji during lunch time as he took his usual spot by Naruto. The older teen smiled at him from across the room. He returned the gesture with a nod, feeling slightly better. Calculus earlier that morning had left them no time to talk, but Sasuke had been comforted by the fact that Neji sat behind him. He had completely ignored Gaara.

The bell rang, and he proceeded to Government, another class shared with the redhead. Gaara had been in the room first, and as Sasuke walked by his desk Gaara shot out a hand and took his wrist, pulling him closer. Sasuke glared and noticed that Gaara was as well. Apparently, the Sabaku hadn't liked being brushed off all morning.

"Let me go," Sasuke said, yanking on his wrist. Gaara held him fast.

"Not until you talk to me."

"I have nothing to say."

Gaara released him angrily. Sasuke's wrist had hurt, but he refused to coddle it in front of the redhead. Why was Gaara so upset, anyway? Hadn't he gotten what he had wanted Saturday night?

More students started spilling in and their teacher made her way to the board, beginning her lecture.

* * *

Sasuke had been dreading detention. He sat in Kakashi's classroom – the usual meeting place – alone. When the door slid open, he hoped with all his heart that it wasn't Gaara. Instead, the silver-haired teacher stood there with a sheepish grin, surprising Sasuke.

"You're early."

"Not early enough. You're already here."

Sasuke shrugged.

"Neji has a senior class meeting. Where is Gaara?"

'_Fucking some girl.'_ "How would I know?" Even to him, that sounded too defensive.

Kakashi sat behind his desk. "Well, there's one more senior classroom to be cleaned, plus the computer room and language lab. Which do you want?"

Sasuke gave him an incredulous look. "You're making me choose?"

"Not 'making' you, per se. The largest room is the computer lab. I could put you in there, if you're complaining."

The teen scoffed. "Whatever."

"Room 4f it is."

Sasuke wanted to retort, but bit his tongue. Without another word, he left to complete his duties.

* * *

His parents didn't know about his detention, which confused Sasuke. Sarutobi hadn't called the manor nor had given Sasuke a letter to bring home. His mother didn't question him for his late arrivals, trusting him. Sasuke had been glad the afternoon had passed ceremoniously and without any interruptions from either Gaara or Neji. They had still been working when he had left.

Eating, then finishing his homework, Sasuke went to bed.

* * *

The next day had not left Sasuke as lucky as the previous day in detention. Gaara cornered him in the junior classroom of 3b.

"You're avoiding me."

"You're right." Sasuke continued to wipe the blackboard.

"Mind telling me why?"

"You do the math."

"Is it because I sucked you off?" Sasuke nearly stumbled with Gaara's frankness. "Most people would appreciate that, you know."

Sasuke whirled around. "What, now you want to me reciprocate, you pervert?"

Gaara chuckled. "Keep your voice down."

"I'll speak as loudly as I feel like, Sabaku!" Sasuke hated how Gaara got underneath his skin; how a few, well-placed words could rile him up.

"You're such a drama queen. I've dumped girls less dramatic than you."

Snarling, Sasuke threw a punch at Gaara, who blocked it and pinned Sasuke to the board with both hands. Sasuke struggled, not liking how someone shorter than him had more power than he did.

Gaara looked at his neck and caught sight of the hickey Itachi had given him. Intrigued, he released Sasuke's hands to pull Sasuke's collar aside. The Uchiha pushed him back.

"Don't come near me."

"Or, what?" Gaara pressed his body against Sasuke's and kissed him, further silencing any protests. Sasuke tried to pull away, but he had nowhere to go. As the other boy's tongue snaked its way into his mouth, he clutched at the tray at the base of the board, immediately stopping the urge to touch Gaara more than he needed. Gaara explored his mouth slowly, as if savoring his taste. Sasuke closed his eyes and allowed the ministrations, whimpering when Gaara's white teeth nipped at his bottom lip. Unsatisfied with Sasuke's lack of response, he plundered into his mouth.

Sasuke moaned reflexively, bringing his hand to clutch at Gaara's jacket. Gaara responded by brushing Sasuke's hair back, tangling his fingers in the dark strands. They moved down Sasuke's arms and rested at narrow hips, tugging forward. Sasuke felt a spark of desire in his lower belly, causing his awakening cock to stir. Gaara gave him a moan of his own and pressed closer, thrusting rhythmically. At that moment, Sasuke understood why many were so attracted to him. Gaara was, quite literally, sex on legs.

Gaara moved down to his neck, loosening Sasuke's tie and undoing the first button. He ghosted over Itachi's mark and sucked at it, darkening it. Sasuke's head fell back in pleasure, gasping softly

"Ahem."

Sasuke's eyes opened in a flash, focusing on the door. Gaara, however, seemed undeterred, even snaking a hand down to grab Sasuke's ass. The Uchiha jumped and pushed Gaara away, panting.

"I've only been here for five minutes," Kakashi said, smirking slightly. "I'm tempted to give you both one more week, if only to see what you'll do."

Gaara glared at the older man. "Go away," he grumbled, stepping back to Sasuke. Sasuke, horrified, moved to the side.

"Must I oversee your detentions personally? I honestly wouldn't mind."

"Pervert," Sasuke muttered, having the decency to button his shirt and fix his tie. Kakashi only grinned wider.

"Excellent work with 4d, Sabaku. Maybe I should give you a larger room next time."

Gaara remained glaring.

"I see. You missed a spot, by the way, Sasuke." The teacher said, moving to sit at a student's desk. "Right there behind you."

Sasuke searched for his rag and realized he had dropped it. He quickly bent down and picked it up, resuming the work he had been doing before being interrupted by Gaara, his face on fire.

"You may leave now, Sabaku-kun. See you tomorrow!" Kakashi chimed, almost cheerfully. Gaara glanced back at Sasuke before leaving the room.

Sasuke worked uncomfortably. He began sweeping the floor, grateful that his last task was to mop. Kakashi watched his every move with slight interest, the man's brown eyes focused entirely on him.

"Are you two together?" he asked casually, even for such a personal question. Sasuke almost doubled over.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern."

"Hmm. I thought he was seeing your brother."

Sasuke's face grew even hotter, a wild blush starting from his cheeks then spreading to the rest of his body. "Where did you hear that?" he asked, shocked and indignant. There were very few who knew about Itachi and Gaara's relationship, namely Naruto, Neji, and the Sabaku siblings.

"Can't tell you that."

"Can you at least tell me when you found out?"

Kakashi seemed to think about it. "Two weeks ago." He gave a pointed look at Sasuke. "He must be interested in Uchiha, huh?" He was referring to Gaara.

Sasuke stopped sweeping. "Can we not talk about this?" he cried, embarrassed.

"Wait, one more question!"

"Forget it!" The youth began his ministrations again, sweeping in fast strokes and determined to ignore the silver haired teacher.

The room fell silent, except for the bristles of the broom against the floor. Kakashi sat, watching Sasuke again, and Sasuke idly figured that the old pervert was getting off on seeing him suffer.

"What were you going to do, had I not interrupted?" Kakashi asked, pure curiosity lacing his voice.

Sasuke paused. In truth he had been glad for Kakashi's presence. He was certain that Gaara would not have stopped (he was even determined to continue _with_ Kakashi in the room.), and Sasuke would have probably allowed him.

"I don't know," he replied, gathering all the dust into the pan and dumping it in the trash.

Kakashi nodded, satisfied with Sasuke's honest answer. "You may leave now. We'll call it a day."

Sasuke put the cleaning supplies in the closet, gathered his things, and left the room.

Kakashi was an odd teacher, he thought, as he made his way to the first floor via stairs. How the teacher had known about Itachi's relationship was beyond him. He hadn't admonished Sasuke and Gaara despite that fact and the rules in the school handbook, either. The comment about liking Uchihas had bothered Sasuke as well. Kakashi had said that too casually and with an inexplicable expression.

* * *

He couldn't sleep that night. The sheets were thrown off and to the side, despite the cool temperature in his room. His eyes simply refused to close. Sasuke didn't know why he was so troubled, and he figured it had something to do with the thoughts that had been haunting him for the past few days.

Sasuke had never paid much attention to his sexuality. Fantasies involving girls were non existent, though there was a famous pop singer he had been attracted to when he was eleven. He still woke from wet dreams, confused and frustrated, and unplanned erections came and went without effort on Sasuke's part. Though there had been thoughts involving Itachi starting several years ago, he had only ignored them, guising them under the label of obsession and nothing more (adolescent attractions to a family member were natural, after all, but Sasuke had never wanted to admit that he had been way beyond that age.). He had taken the changes in his physiology in stride, knowing that it was natural for hormones and puberty to run its course. He had other outlets, such as sports and keeping up with his brother through studying vigorously. Sasuke had little to no time to indulge in sex.

So after the recent events, of course he would be perturbed. Sasuke's asexual world had crumbled under the tongues of Neji and Gaara. Itachi was just as effective, though Sasuke was certain that Itachi didn't need to touch him in order for him to reach orgasm. Sasuke had never thought he'd be interested in the same sex nor respond to their advances. Boys who had given him passes before were ill-received. Girls had been brushed off as annoying. Sabaku and Hyuuga, of course, were special cases. Itachi was an extra, extra exceptional case.

Under the pursuit of the three males left Sasuke feeling cornered and unsure. He knew he wanted…something. His body yearned for it with each kiss, but he just didn't know what it was. He had seen Itachi and Gaara do it numerous times and had felt a longing within him each time. Sasuke was truly beginning to yearn for sex, but he just wasn't sure with whom.

This particular thought left Sasuke up at night as he pondered over the mixed emotions in his heart and the equally confused signals of his body. He sighed, unconsciously snuggling closer to the fox which occupied a quarter of his bed. Sleep finally took him.

* * *

umm... any better than last chapter? this one was too short, i gotta admit, but there will be more next chapter!

and I gotta admit... i'm kinda disappointed with how many people want **Neji** to be with Sasuke... i'm personally rooting for **Gaara**. heehee. **Itachi** will always have fun with his otouto on the side (IF you know what I mean.).


	5. Chapter 4

Of Brothers and Lovers

Disclaimer: I just don't own Naruto... or anything at all, really.

Rating: PG... how lame

Pairings: MAIN GaaraxItachixSasuke. IN THIS CHAPTER: Uchihacest, Neji+Sasuke, Gaara+Sasuke.

Warnings: AU, **incest** shounen-ai, very bad language, OOC-ness.

Summary: More Gaara/Sasuke drama. Never trust Naruto. Anko-chan has a sleep over. **:3**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The last and second week of detention had gone by ceremoniously. Kakashi had stayed in Sasuke's assigned classroom at all times, much to the teen's discomfort. The teacher had constantly interrupted him by pointing out inefficiencies in his cleaning, though Sasuke had known there were none.

On the final day Sasuke found himself working more slowly than usual. He cleaned and organized the art room as any anal-retentive, obsessive-compulsive person would (he was neither – just a perfectionist). The disorder in the art room had irritated him to no end, anyway. As soon as he had set foot in the paint and canvas haven he had nearly developed a permanent twitch, but he supposed artists were allowed to show their genius through haphazardness as well.

Kakashi even took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to offer some help. Sasuke didn't care much but welcomed him all the same. Kakashi was less annoying when occupied.

They were currently working on the closet with all the paints, paintbrushes, pallets, and cups, discarded newspaper, and charcoal pencils.

"I can scrub these cups and pallets," Sasuke said, taking out indicated items. Kakashi added overused brushes to his pile.

"Some of these, too. I'll just reorganize everything else."

Fighting the urge to comment on Kakashi's lazy nature, Sasuke balanced the load in his arms as he made his way to the sink. There were still freshly used utensils scattered about the room. He sighed.

Next came the cabinets filled with charcoals and oil pastels, then the other containing colored pencils and crayons. Sasuke glanced at his watch, dully noting that it was approaching six. He was half an hour later than usual.

His cell phone rang from its place in his bag. Kakashi allowed him to answer it. Sasuke recognized the rung tone to be that of his mother's.

/ "Are you still at school, Sasuke-kun?"/

"Yes."

/ "Will you be home soon? Your father and I have a meeting with Masaki-san. I'll be sure to tell Rui to keep your dinner warm for you."/

"Thanks, Okaasan."

/ "Call me when you get home. Bye, honey. Drive carefully."/

"I will. Bye." Sasuke hung up and had the strange feeling that he was being watched. Kakashi was giving him small smile.

"Do you always talk like that?"

Offended, Sasuke scowled. "Like what?"

"You speak in nothing more than monosyllabic words, even to your mother."

The youth shrugged. He could talk quite a bit if he felt like it.

"Well, let's call it day," Kakashi said suddenly, fixing his sleeves. He had rolled them up and had pulled out his shirt sometime ago. "I'm famished." Sasuke thought he sounded like Naruto. "Want to get something to eat?"

Too indifferent to be truly surprised by the invitation, Sasuke declined. "I have to go home."

"I see." Sasuke wasn't sure if Kakashi was disappointed because that was just absurd, but the tone in the man's voice conveyed otherwise.

"I… appreciate your help," Sasuke said quietly, taking his things.

"Sure thing. Just don't tell anyone," Kakashi added, smiling slightly. Tentatively returning the gesture, Sasuke left. He was going to dread having him for class next year.

He went to his locker on the third floor, having forgotten to get his Chemistry book. He spotted a glimpse of red hair was two doors down and recognized it as belonging to Gaara. Gaara looked slightly unkempt; his uniform lazily hung onto his slender frame and his messy hair looked more disheleved than usual. Sasuke looked at him for a moment, immediately forming a theory about what the redhead had previously been involved in. He unconsciously scowled with jealousy, making him frown even further. Why should he be _jealous_? Gaara sleeping around was no surprise, and it wasn't like Sasuke had been oblivious to it before. Even dating Itachi, the Sabaku apparently had an insatiable sexual appetite, though Sasuke hadn't thought anyone would be unsatisfied with his genius older brother.

Wait… everything was wrong with that sentence. Sasuke did _not_ just think that. The fumes from the acrylic paint must have gotten to him.

A girl half naked came rushing out just as Sasuke was about to return his task. He recognized her to be the Senior Class Treasurer Hirumi. "What the fuck?" she shouted, clearly upset.

Gaara turned to her, his back facing Sasuke and unaware of the Uchiha's growing curiosity. "Sorry. I'm no longer interested," he deadpanned. Even Sasuke had to wince at his tone.

"What do you mean?" Her voice turned sweeter. "Come on, baby. We've done this before." Apparently, she hadn't noticed Sasuke either.

"Last year."

She approached him, kissing his neck. Sasuke made a soft noise of disgust and disapproval. She whispered something into his ear.

"No thanks," Gaara said, pulling away and taking her hands from around his shoulders. "We're over, Hirumi. I was drunk back then, anyway."

Hirumi stepped back, dumbfounded, then her gaze landed on Sasuke. She yelped with horror and rushed back into the classroom. Gaara faced him, and Sasuke quickly looked away, embarrassed for eavesdropping but feeling decidedly upset over what he had just heard. It didn't matter that Gaara had just _rejected_ one of the hottest girls in the school. What had mattered was that he had been previously _involved_ with her, and though it was long over, Sasuke still felt a bitter pain in his chest. He slammed the metal door shut and nearly ran to the stairs.

He heard pursuing footsteps and quickly made his way down the flight of stairs, cursing his stupidity. Why was he running? What did Gaara want, anyway? He should just turn around and go back to the girl while she was still eager to please him.

"Damn it, Uchiha," Gaara swore, jumping down over the railing and pushing Sasuke against the wall. Sasuke's bag and book fell to the floor upon impact, as his bag had been hanging by a shoulder. Air was knocked out of his lungs as he panted, realizing that he had broken into a full-out run. Gaara was glaring at him, displeased with the pursuit.

"Don't… fucking touch me," Sasuke hissed, trying desperately to regain his composure. He knocked Gaara's hands away, which had been holding him up against the wall. Gaara's hands fell, clenching into fists at his side. Sasuke grabbed his things and made to continue, but a pale arm shot up to stop him. The two boys glared at each other.

Gaara's eyes were dark with the emotions warring in them. "Why were you running away from me?"

Sasuke made a face. "Don't flatter yourself. Now get the fuck out of my way."

"No."

"You fu -" The rest of his sentence was caught off as Gaara kissed him. Gaara quickly invaded his mouth an eager tongue and ravished him with unrestrained passion. Sasuke struggled, but Gaara pinned his hands against the wall, crushing their bodies together. Sasuke whimpered softly at the onslaught, defenseless against Gaara's demanding tongue but refusing to submit. He finally summoned enough strength to shove the redhead away. Gaara stumbled back, flushed and panting.

"I don't want her," Gaara explained after a moment, almost desperately.

Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "And I don't want you," he spat, gathering his fallen bag and books. "Don't you dare lay a finger on me again, Sabaku." The Uchiha walked away without another word nor glance, missing the pain that flashed across Gaara's features.

Sasuke's head spun as he made his way to his car in the parking lot. He quickly unlocked the doors, afraid that Gaara might choose to rush after him again. He sat in the safety of his vehicle, sighing loudly as his heart punded furiously in his chest. Gaara was an idiot, Sasuke was certain. Gaara had made it obvious that he was just another conquest in his perverted little game. Just when Sasuke... nevermind.

* * *

Itachi hadn't come by that weekend, not that Sasuke had been expecting it. Usually Itachi's pattern alternated with every other week, but in the past year the intervals were growing longer. Sasuke had been lucky just to see him once a month. He had eventually grown used to it, steeling himself against the hope that Itachi would come _next weekend_.

Midterms had come and gone. Sasuke had been preoccupied with studying and basketball practice, which had forced him to deal with Gaara, but he had avoided personally talking with the redhead. Gaara hadn't bothered him, and that made Sasuke's job easier. Naruto had sensed this, of course. He sensed everything, much to Sasuke's chagrin.

"You seem upset, teme," Naruto said at the end of practice.

He and Sasuke were walking towards the locker rooms. "That's because you keep bothering me, moron," he quipped. "Shut up for once."

Naruto was unaffected, of course, as he was used to the Uchiha's insults and reticent nature. "But it's more than that this time."

"Leave it alone, Naruto."

"Can you blame me if I care about you? You always act like nothing gets to you. Stop being a bastard."

"Hn."

Naruto pushed the issue no further. "Fine. Be that way."

Sasuke couldn't understand his best friend's concern, but he supposed it came with… being a best friend. Before Naruto, he hadn't known what it was like to – dare he think it – care about someone other than his family members. He and Naruto hadn't gotten along in the beginning. Even now, Sasuke didn't know why he had jumped in to save Naruto four years ago. He supposed it was the same reason why the blonde kept asking irritating questions about his well-being.

Neji was on the team, too, being captain. He hadn't spoken to Sasuke either, but it wasn't like they were avoiding each other. They simply felt awkward, having confessed two weeks ago. Sasuke found it strange how he was romantically inclined to someone whom he had disliked. Six years of rivalry had disappeared with a single moment. Besides, it was hard to outdo the other personwhen you're on the same team as him, which had caused them to receive many punishments from Anko-chan.

* * *

The first game was against the Academy's archrival, the Oto High Cobras. Orochimaru was the president of the school, of course. He had created it about ten years ago, although no one was sure why. Sasuke knew rich families with shifty intentions sent their children there. It was much smaller than Konoha Academy, but just as formidable if only because of the students attending. They had potential, and Orochimaru exploited them for it. He had a program especially appealing to poorer families with high ambitions. Many of the attendants seemed insane, if Sasuke said so himself.

Nevertheless, last year's championships had them facing each other. Neji had been their favorite target to foul. Lee had had his nose broken. Kiba and Shikamaru had been taken out of the game due to injuries. Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara had had their fair share of scratches. Konoha had won by a margin of five points including overtime. Every player had been cycled into the game, for Anko-chan had constantly needed fresh legs, but they had ended up on the bench with bruises after ten minutes. Their victory had been possible through Shikamaru, who – being out of commission after the third quarter – studied Oto's tactics of aggressive play, and Naruto's pure drive to win, which had encouraged everyone's spirits toward the middle of the fourth quarter when they were down by ten.

The game had been dirty, almost like street ball. The referees had done their job, but it was just that the Cobras had many players willing to foul out. They hadn't been close to being disqualified, however, because Orochimaru and his coach had played it off as "competition at its best." Konoha had challenged them before, but the past years hadn't been as brutal.

Anko-chan trained her team especially for Oto High and was mortified to find that their first game was against them, which was only two weeks away. She stepped up the training regiment, even calling in Ibiki, the psychology teacher/retired drill sergeant, to help get her point across. The end of the day left each boy exhausted and aching.

"Now load up on carbs tonight," she announced, looking at her team mercilessly. "We're going to train _before_ and _after_ school." This earned many strained cries of protests.

"Are… you serious?" Naruto panted, an eye squinting in obvious pain. "I can barely… handle after school."

Ibiki smiled. "Well, think about it this way: the torture would be at half intensity."

"Sadistic old man!" Someone shouted. They laughed as much as their cramps would allow, Anko-chan being the loudest. She abruptly stopped.

"If you have enough energy to complain, then you can do ten more full-court suicides." The gym became silent. The female coach grinned sweetly. "Good. Now get out of my face!"

Naruto collapsed beside Sasuke, who was sitting on the floor. "I'm gonna… die."

Sasuke gave him a look, then laid down as well, pulling his discarded shirt over his eyes. He sighed, feeling content for the moment. The court felt blissfully cool against his bare back, as he was still hot from his exertions. The gym was enclosed and had air conditioning, but it didn't really feel like it after two hours of practice. His skin had taken a flushed hue of pink, and his face left like it was on fire. A shower would be nice, but he felt too lazy to move. He sensed a body looming over his, and he moved his shirt away to look up at the offender.

Naruto's hands rested on either side of his head so that he was propped up over the upper half of Sasuke's body. Sasuke scowled, unsure of the blonde's motifs. "Hey, don't look now, but I have a feeling someone wants to gut me," Naruto whispered in amusement, tilting his head slightly in the onlooker's direction. Sasuke saw Gaara through his peripheral vision looking quite deadly. Naruto giggled.

"What's gotten into you, idiot?" Sasuke demanded, resisting the urge to squirm. "Mind getting off of me?" He quickly scanned the gym and found that only a handful of boys were still around, but too preoccupied to pay attention to the pair.

Naruto just grinned. "Can I ask a favor?" Sasuke gave him a dubious look. The blond leaned in closer to Sasuke's ear. "Let me kiss you." Sasuke was about to push Naruto away from him when he spoke again. "I wanna see something."

" 'See it' with someone else, moron."

"I want to see Gaara's reaction."

Taken aback but Naruto's reply, Sasuke was unprepared for the warm lips of his best friend descending onto his, but it was over before he could struggle or even think about what the hell was going on. The kiss was chaste and quick, a simple peck on the mouth. He stared with wide eyes as Naruto laughed and ran away with an unexpected bolt of energy. Sasuke sat up, his head spinning from the abrupt movement.

"I'll kill you, dobe," he moaned as he messaged his temples. He felt Gaara approaching him just then; the deadly aura rose ten-fold. "Leave me alone," Sasuke grumbled, standing on shaky legs. He refused to look at the other boy.

Gaara said nothing, his arms crossed over his naked chest. There was a murderous look in his eyes, and Sasuke almost feared for his and Naruto's life, but the redhead walked away, heading straight for the showers. Sasuke followed him at a slower pace, but he was eager to kick Naruto's ass ASAP.

The blond was chatting animatedly with Shikamaru over the divisions of the stalls, his voice loud and familiar. There were other boys showering in the open, as the three stalls were taken. Gaara swiftly undressed by the lockers and turned on the water at the far corner in the shower room. Sasuke sighed, slowly following suit and showering at the closest available spray, which was beside Lee.

"I'm so sore," Lee complained, which was strange because he never did. "I can't believe we're challenging Oto High first, ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied, supporting himself against the wall. He let the warm water soothe his aching muscles and felt he might fall asleep on the spot.

He wasn't too worried about the game coming up – whether or not they would win wasn't the question. He was concerned, however, about the aggression of the other team. No doubt, the Cobras were training for them just as much as they were for the Cobras. Sasuke didn't know what to expect, and that disconcerted him.

A slap on his bare ass wrenched him out of his thoughts, and he glared at the blond blur that raced to the lockers. Sasuke, feeling violated, quickly turned the water off and chased Naruto down. Naruto's giggles, and Sasuke's death threats filled the room.

"You idiot!" Sasuke shouted, nearly slipping on the wet tiles of the shower room. Naruto ran to Neji, who was rinsing shampoo out of his hair, and used him as a cover. Neji quickly wiped the suds out of his eyes.

"What's going on here?" he demanded as he was swayed by Naruto's grip on his arms. Sasuke managed to wrap his towel around his waist, blushing slightly. He had been running after Naruto stark naked, which was completely uncharacteristic of him.

"Save me, Neji. Teme's after blood," Naruto whined.

Neji glanced at Sasuke, quirking an amused eyebrow. "Is that so? And how old are you two, running around here like toddlers?"

Sasuke looked away, unable to look at Neji, who was completely wet and wearing his birthday suit. He had seen the older teen in such a state before, but it seemed different this time. His long hair lied flat against his shoulders and chest. Several thin strands fell over his eyes until he brushed them back. Sasuke swallowed.

"I smacked his cute little ass!" Naruto chimed enthusiastically. "Sasuke's just chasing me because he wants more."

Sasuke caught Naruto's saucy wink thrown over Neji's shoulder and almost lost it. He growled, embarrassed and infuriated – though not by much. He was more confused than anything. What had gotten into the blonde idiot? Why had he wanted to see Gaara's reaction to the kiss, and why had he slap his ass and hide behind Neji?

"In your dreams," Sasuke replied after reining his emotions (he was good at that). "That was one pathetic hit, Naruto."

"Your ass is too fat to feel a good smacking, anyway. I'll use a whip next time."

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up in a blush. "Why are we having this conversation about my ass?"

" 'Cuz its so cute, teme." Naruto grinned. "Wouldn't you say so, Neji-sempai?"

Neji looked surprised for a moment, and then he smirked, looking at Sasuke with appraising eyes. "I don't know. That towel's in the way," he murmured.

Sasuke's grip unconsciously loosened around the ends of the towel, causing it to fall dangerously low on his hips. Neji's gaze made him feel strange. Not unpleasantly strange, but the 'I-feel-wanted' strange. It was like that night at the House of Genji restroom. Sasuke didn't know what to make of the sensation, actually.

Neji suddenly rinsed off and walked away silently, leaving Naruto to stare cluelessly after the older teen. Without the human shield, he felt the full brunt of Sasuke's glare.

"Heh." Naruto scratched the back of his nervously. The spray between them doing nothing to soothe his fears. He was sure the Uchiha was going to hurt him, but all he received was a simple - but very complex - question.

"What was all this about?" Sasuke asked, some of his confusion leaking through. First the blond kissed him, then slapped his ass and hid behind Neji. What the hell?

"Sorry. I'm sworn to secrecy."

"To whom?" Naruto remained quiet. "Naruto," Sasuke said impatiently.

"Can't tell you that, either," the blonde replied with a smile. "Besides, I kind of wondered what it would be like to kiss you, since everyone's dying to find out."

"Che." Sasuke was impartial to all his "admirers." He knew that Naruto was talking about girls, and so he could have kissed him later. Why after practice, when no female was present, and in front of Gaara?

They dressed in silence. When Sasuke offered him a ride, Naruto declined, claiming that he had to go to the library.

"Since when?"

"Hey. I resent that."

"Fine. Call me later, nimrod."

"Bastard!"

* * *

Sasuke met Kakashi in the parking lot. The silver haired teacher was getting into his red Jaguar, and he vaguely wondered how much he got paid. Sasuke didn't know much about Kakashi's past; actually, he didn't know him at all. Itachi hadn't mentioned him before, but that might have been because Kakashi would have been too young to be teaching at the Academy. Kakashi saw him and waved, putting his things in the back seat and striding across the lot to Sasuke.

"Yo."

The informality caught Sasuke off guard. "Yeah?"

"Keeping out of trouble?"

"You can say that."

Kakashi took note of Sasuke's sports bag. "How was practice?"

Sasuke shrugged, eager to end the conversation. "Same."

"Ah."

"I'm in a hurry," the youth said bluntly.

Kakashi smiled. "Right. Don't let me stop you."

Sasuke hardly found their talk amusing, but left the unorthodox teacher to his own devices. "See ya," he said, getting into his car. Kakashi bid him to drive safely and walked away. Sasuke sat in his seat and watched Kakashi's retreating form through his side-view mirror. That was strange.

* * *

Practices in the morning were pure torture. Ibiki had been lying when he had said they'd be less intense. Sasuke nearly knocked out in Chemistry, which was more than he could say for Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru (no surprise concerning him), who were sound asleep and snoring behind piles of notebooks. Kurenai-sensei had tapped them on their heads every ten minutes, threatening to throw them out of class if they continued napping.

They were all famished by lunch. Naruto ate two extra containers of instant ramen, which totaled up to four. Sasuke had been uncharacteristically hungry and ate his entire bento, plus Sakura's; she offered it to him with batting eyelashes. Most of the girls in the tenth to twelfth grade hadn't eaten much, as they were too busy pushing their food in front of Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara's faces. The scene was almost comical, except the three boys were smothered under all the attention.

After school practice was less intense, actually. The team ran laps, did bench presses and sit-ups in the work out room adjacent to the gym, shot fifty baskets each, and went over plays. The team of fifteen boys was separated into three groups of five to free up space until the last part of their training. Though Anko-chan and Ibiki hadn't watched their progress, the boys knew better than to cheat. The consequences would be too dire to skip a lap or ten sit-ups. Besides, they would only be cheating themselves, and the Kitsunes _really_ wanted pay back for last year.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly, and Anko-chan allowed them to rest for the weekend, much to everyone's relief. She had, after all, worked the boys to the bone, and she was fed up with teachers complaining about the boys sleeping in the middle of lectures. The last thing the coach needed was her players to flunk a course, so she had let up a bit, though she knew everyone was dying to win.

At this point, Sasuke had forgotten all about his dilemma. He hadn't paid attention to Gaara during school nor practice. He spoke to Neji sometimes, regarding a game play, class lecture, or Student Council issues. Naruto hadn't tried to kiss him again, much to Sasuke's relief, but Sasuke still wondered what Naruto was after. The blond never did anything without a reason, except when it came to irritating people.

Itachi had called once, during the middle of the week. Mikoto had spoken to him, of course. Sasuke had known who was on the other line and had refused to stay in the same room as his mother was, though she had "coincidentally wandered" into the same space as Sasuke. The thirty minutes had been spent with Mikoto making small talk and Sasuke evading her presence, having finally found solace at the pool where the reception was bad.

He hadn't understood why he was avoiding Itachi, although a part of him had been upset that Itachi hadn't come by recently. Itachi must have had a good excuse, like work or partying, but Sasuke considered himself to be a priority. Yes, Sasuke was that much of a brat. Another factor that had him upset was the whole situation on the night before Itachi's departure. Itachi had been drunk, but that still didn't explain for his odd behavior – i.e. molesting Sasuke.

The final week before the big game had Anko-chan picking up the pace again. With the weekend to recover, she had expected her boys to be fresh for the week's regiments. In the years that Anko had been training the varsity team, Sasuke had never known her to be such a demanding slave-driver. Many of the juniors and seniors before him hadn't complained with agony, but his team had a reason. She was just as nervous as they were and managed to vent her frustrations on them. Sasuke had known she was a bit eccentric, especially with her sporadic mood swings, which had her cheerful in one moment then full master mode in the other. No one was able to predict her, so the boys obeyed in fear of worse punishment. She was rumored to deal those with great enthusiasm.

The team had improved, though, Sasuke admitted. They were faster and stronger and were used to the practices so that they weren't sore the next day. He idly wondered if Anko would tone down the intensity afterwards, but he doubted it. She had been looking for an excuse to make them suffer for a long time.

So a small party at her house was unexpected. On Tuesday she had announced that everyone was welcome to go to her place on Wednesday for liquor and junk food and would have Thursday off. The boys were more stunned than glad.

Anko-chan made a face. "Well, if you don't want it, then that's fine!" she announced harshly, mistaking their silence for refusal. "More for me."

"Are you alright, Anko-chan?" Naruto asked tentatively, as if afraid she would suddenly lash out and beat him over the head.

"Of course I am! You babies deserve it. I haven't heard a single whimper since yesterday."

Ibiki nodded in agreement. "You're lucky. We wouldn't do this for just anyone."

"And you may sleep over, though it is a school night. I will not be held responsible for any late individuals."

* * *

After much deliberation, Mikoto had relented to Sasuke's request. Fugaku was frankly glad that Sasuke was getting out more, however Sasuke knew his parents would have declined had he told them alcohol was involved. For some odd reason, he felt that Anko had been lying, as did his teammates, but no one dared to question her at the time. Anko had even gone out of her way to type up permission forms which included "getting students to school on time", leaving out the fact that they had to wake up first.

Anko's house was big. She had four bedrooms, one of which was occupied by her. Sasuke was the first to arrive and brought soda and some take-out. Anko insisted that he shouldn't have bothered, but it was only courteous. She gave him a tour around the living room, which was sparsely furnished except for several leather couches and a plasma TV complete with an entertainment system. She was explaining how this was her family's house. All her valuable décor had been put away, as she was sure the boys would get careless. The kitchen was adjoined to the dining room, only separated by an large island stretching across the front. The island had already been laden with pizza, chips, and a large tray of sushi placed in a pyramid.

"You're staying over?" she asked, looking at the sports bag he had with him. Sasuke nodded. "I have rooms upstairs. Some of you boys can fit or whatever." Sasuke didn't mind sharing rooms, but he wasn't completely comfortable, either. There were a few members of the team of whom he'd sleep with (no pun intended). She showed him the downstairs half-bathroom, the closed door to the office, and the sliding door that led out to a pool and a small basketball court.

Naruto arrived fifteen minutes later, toting a school and overnight bag. He stored them with Sasuke's and immediately attacked the beers. Anko pointed out that there was a corner store down the street, and that she'd be making frequent visits before the night was over.

He and Sasuke played video games until three other boys arrived. Naruto had been called by Shikamaru, who said he couldn't go. Kiba brought along his dog, much to Anko's chagrin ( "You didn't say 'no pets'!" was the boy's defense), and the six boys went out to play a clumsy game of basketball. (Although they would have been better had they eaten, Anko didn't the sushi to be gone by the time everyone arrived, knowing Naruto's appetite.) Sasuke didn't drink, but he sure was tempted. Besides, it was fun to watch the dobe make a fool of himself when induced with liquor. Anko eventually gave them a limit, not wanting to encourage the youths' habits too much.

Sasuke had taken off his shirt during the game. Though the nights were steadily getting colder due to the approaching winter, he, and the other boys, felt warm from their efforts. Two seniors had arrived, making each team equal to four each. Lee arrived later, and Sasuke retired, as playing the game with drunken boys had lost its competitive feel.

He walked into the house to get a bottle of water when Gaara stepped through the front door. Sasuke considered evading the redhead once again, but he didn't have the inspiration. His anger towards Gaara had abated somewhat, and now he was reverting to cold indifference.

Anko left to check on the other boys, leaving Sasuke and Gaara alone in the same room. Gaara had brought assorted dishes from House of Genji in Styrofoam containers. He placed them on the counter as Sasuke was leaving the kitchen. Sasuke tried not to think about how the food was from his favorite restaurant or how hungry he was. A heavenly scent wafted towards him, and his stomach rumbled rather loudly.

"You must be hungry," Gaara said out of the blue, stopping Sasuke on his way out to the back. "I also brought some onigiri." Sasuke continued to remain silent. "Just how long are you going to ignore me?" he asked, his voice suddenly deepening with frustration.

"As long as it takes to get the point across, Sabaku," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Such a drama queen."

"And you're a fucking bastard!"

Naruto walked in on their argument, a clueless, but not lost, look on his face. He glanced at Gaara, then at Sasuke and tried to crack a reassuring smile. "Hey, you forgot your shirt, teme," he said, holding out the object in question. He sniffed at the air. "Ooh! Food!"

"All yours, Naruto," Sasuke said, redressing himself and walking out.

* * *

Anko and Naruto had periodically stuck their heads out to offer him some food, but Sasuke had declined. He sat on a lounging chair by the pool under the constant debate of going in for a splash. He hadn't brought anything to swim in, but he could just use the jersey shorts he currently wore. Perhaps swimming would divert his attention from the rumbling in his stomach.

The water felt cool on his skin, almost freezing. His dive had been nearly perfect, and he was glad he still had his diving skills, having been a swimmer in his younger years. He swam several laps when Naruto came out with a plate and two bottles of water.

"I figured you could use some company," Naruto announced, as Sasuke reached the surface. He sat at the edge of the pool and set down the bottles. Sasuke swam over and jumped up onto the ledge beside him.

"I was fine by myself," Sasuke said, taking the extra chopsticks and eating from the plate still in Naruto's hand. Naruto smiled, though the Uchiha didn't catch it.

"Sure." Naruto was used to this behavior. They weren't best friends for nothing, after all.

Eventually, the two of them had overcome their awkward silence, and Naruto began talking, which he was wont to do when tipsy. Sasuke listened as he ate, unaware that Naruto had stopped. Most of the blond's words went in one ear and out the other, until Naruto had let valuable information leak through.

"What?" Sasuke interjected in disbelief. Naruto immediately clamped his lips shut. "Repeat what you just said."

"Mm mm," Naruto voiced negatively, shaking his head. He was inwardly kicking himself. If Gaara found out…

Sasuke was growing impatient. "Tell me, Naruto," he said firmly, leaving no room for denial. He put his plate down and gripped the collar of Naruto's polo shirt. "What are you hiding?"

Naruto opened and closed his mouth, racking his brain for a good excuse. How had he let slip that Gaara wanted Sasuke? "Ah, well, you see…" The sliding door slammed shut, and Naruto, already on edge, jumped. Gaara stood there, his arms across his chest, with a furious look in his eyes. Naruto "fell" into the pool, horribly terrified. Sasuke would have fallen with him had he kept his grip.

Sasuke glared at the redhead.

"What were you two doing, Naruto?" Gaara asked, not taking his eyes off of Sasuke.

"That's none of your business," Sasuke replied in a clipped tone. "Go away."

"Was I ruining a precious moment? Don't tell me you were about to confess your undying love for him."

"Better him than you, fucker." Sasuke was beyond angry with Gaara. He outright _hated_ him. He hated him for dating Itachi. He hated him for taking any ass offered to him, and he hated him for playing with his mind. What was worse, Sasuke hated himself for how much he had let Gaara get to him, but it was easier to take out his frustrations on the primary source.

Gaara's expression was unreadable, but Naruto seemed to understand his thoughts. "He didn't mean that, Gaara," he said, swimming closer to the redhead. "Actually, he was just about to beat me up." Naruto smiled, but its shine was lost on Gaara.

"Don't offer any favors in the future, Uzumaki. Fuck around again, and I will kill you." Gaara left without another word.

Naruto sighed and pulled himself out of the pool. Sasuke stood over him, his hands on his hips in disapproval.

"What was that about, dobe?"

The blonde didn't reply immediately, his gaze still on the spot where Gaara once stood. Sasuke grew impatient. "_Well_?"

"I guess I screwed up big time, huh?" Naruto asked gloomily. "I can never do anything right."

"Just what the hell are you saying? Were you helping him?"

Naruto looked at him. "Do you know how long Gaara's been after you?"

Sasuke made a face. "What does that have to do with anything? He's just trying to fuck me." Just like how he fucks everyone else.

Naruto shook his head, grinning slightly. "For a genius, you sure are dumb, teme," he teased. Sasuke bristled at the comment. "And no, I don't think he's trying to get in your pants – though he sometimes confuses me, too. He… likes you… since freshman year, in fact."

The Uchiha must have looked like a complete idiot because Naruto laughed. "It's true! Don't look so surprised."

"How else should I look?" Sasuke demanded. Gaara had had a crush on him since freshman year? Hell, it sure hadn't appeared that way. Gaara had been quiet and creepy with all his staring, but now that Sasuke thought about it he grew convinced of the idea. Gaara had never completely approached him and always fucked everyone else _except_ for him: the hottest guy in their grade (Sasuke wasn't conceited. It was fact!).

"Why do you think he's with Itachi?" Naruto added.

"Don't tell me he's substituting aniki for me," Sasuke said dubiously. Naruto laughed.

"Dumbass," the blond replied, ruffling Sasuke's hair. As Sasuke pulled away and returned the insult Naruto thought about how Gaara and Itachi _were_ using each other, and how Sasuke hadn't been far from the truth. "Anko-chan has a Jacuzzi. Let's go before the others start get there."

* * *

Sasuke lied in bed, staring up at the dim ceiling lit only by moonlight. Naruto was snoring on the floor (they had fought for the bed, but Sasuke ultimately won since Naruto was buzzed again), apparently knocked out. He was wrapped in a thick quilt where only the top of his head was visible. Sasuke sighed and turned to his side, checking his cell phone on the nightstand. It read _12:01 am_.

Part of the reason why he couldn't sleep was because of his thoughts of Gaara. Gaara had left the little party by the time Sasuke and Naruto had turned in, and Sasuke had been disappointed by it. Later, he had come to the conclusion that Gaara was a coward.

Just as his eyes were drifting shut, his phone rang softly to Itachi's assigned tone. Sasuke quickly snatched up the object as Naruto stirred and mumbled something about ramen.

/ "Sasuke?"/

"Yeah." Something warm spread within his chest as he heard Itachi's voice in his ear.

/ "Did I wake you?"/ He sounded concerned.

"No," Sasuke replied with a half smile, not missing a beat. "Shouldn't you be studying?"

Itachi's laugh was husky through the receiver. / "I am. I was just bored."/

The low tenor made Sasuke's body tingle. "Then go to sleep. We both know you don't really need to study."

/ "Well, it's a distraction."/ Itachi replied with vague implications. / "Otherwise I might go crazy."/

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "Too much information, even for me." In fact Sasuke was glad that Itachi was in his room rather than getting drunk and solicited for sex.

/ "I don't think you understand what I mean, otouto."/

Sasuke didn't bother to venture further on the subject. "Go to sleep, niisan," he said, fighting back a yawn. Somehow, speaking with Itachi was enough to relax him. All thoughts of Gaara fled his mind.

/ "I will."/

The younger brother didn't realize that his eyes were already drifting shut, his hand falling lax with its grip on the cell phone. "You don't come around anymore," Sasuke whispered sleepily, the weariness of the day finally catching up to him. "I… miss you."

In his dormitory, Itachi smiled at the sentiment, glad that Sasuke wasn't angry with him anymore. He left his desk in the sitting room and walked into his bedroom, shutting the lights off as he did so. "I'll come by this weekend, otouto," he promised softly, determined not to break it more for himself than anything. He had missed his brother too much. Sasuke's even breathing was his only response. "Good night, Sasuke."

* * *

Umm... sorry for lack of **Neji**. At least **Gaara**'s having not luck, huh? **Itachi** is so cute.

Hopefully more of the plot is becoming clearer... sorry! I really am! I'm trying to get there.


	6. Chapter 5

Of Brothers and Lovers

Disclaimer: I just don't own Naruto... or anything at all, really.

Rating: PG-15

Pairings: MAIN GaaraxItachixSasuke. IN THIS CHAPTER: Uchihacest, Neji+Sasuke (hints).

Warnings: AU, **incest, elements of oral sex** shounen-ai, very bad language, OOC-ness, violence, drama/

Summary: Neji+Sasuke goodness, finally. Lots of Naruto and Sasuke friendship. Itachi reappears. Basketball game. Injuries. Tension between Gaara and Itachi. Itachi wants some of his brother, too **:3**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The next morning had been hilarious. Naruto had somewhat of a hang-over and was the hardest to wake up. It took Sasuke, Anko, and Kiba (along with Akamaru) to drag the blond into the tub and douse him with ice cold water. Other boys had camped out in the living room, which had been a total mess. Anko promised never to have another party at her house, but at least the boys hadn't been late for first period.

Gaara avoided Sasuke the next day at school. Sasuke was glad, as he didn't think he could handle the redhead's stares. He mulled over what Naruto had told him the night before and was still shocked over the fact that Gaara had liked him since freshman year. Gaara hadn't been nice to him in eighth grade when he had first transferred in. The Sabaku was downright rude, to be precise. Sasuke had found early on that he couldn't stand Gaara, especially as Gaara had acted like he owned the school and hadn't associated with Sasuke if he could help it. How, then, had Gaara come to like him a year later? It just didn't make sense.

English composition went by slowly, as did Japanese literature. Lunch had Sasuke in room 1-3 for a class officer meeting. Watanabe-sensei, the music teacher, approached him afterwards and reminded him about the winter performance meeting next week for the musicians. She was putting together a program and wanted his input. Sasuke had managed to get in a quick lunch, refusing all the girls that offered him their bento.

* * *

The last period consisted of finishing a concise lecture on the U.S. Constitution and a project assignment. Hitoma-sensei selected the groups, as she didn't trust the judgment of her students to select their partners (she had previously learned that girls would eagerly fight over Gaara and Sasuke). She assigned Gaara to Sasuke, much to the chagrin of both boys. The girls, oddly enough, began whispering and squealing.

"I want a 10 page report as well as a presentation on the parallels between the American Constitution and the Constitution of Japan, as well as the important difference. I'm looking for creativity and accuracy. This will be due on your semester exam day and will complement your exam. Remember that the exam consists of chapters twenty to twenty-five. All the problems will be multiple choice."

The class was torn between cheering and complaining. The project wouldn't be due for two and a half months, but it would require research and thought. Sasuke considered approaching his teacher to persuade her to change her mind on the pairings, but his pride kept him silent. He wouldn't let a little feud between him and Gaara keep himself from getting a perfect score.

Gaara was waiting for him outside the classroom. "This doesn't change anything," he said stoically.

Sasuke had never seen Gaara's eyes as being as distant as he did now. "That's fine," he replied. Gaara nodded curtly before walking away. Sasuke was getting tired of seeing his back.

* * *

Itachi had arrived late Friday night. Sasuke was in the living room, watching a sitcom when he heard his parents fawning over him. Sasuke lied on the recliner indifferently, though he inwardly felt excited. He usually used the couch, be he hadn't been able to go anywhere near the furniture on which Itachi had molested him.

"What, no 'welcome back' kiss?" Itachi teased, sitting on the couch and leaning back. Sasuke gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't. Itachi looked unfazed. "You used to give me one all the time."

"I gave you many at one time. I'm not eight anymore."

"My mistake," Itachi said, turning to the television.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi and fought the sudden urge to go over and cuddle against him like he used to because Itachi suddenly reminded him of those abandoned parents who wished their grown children would visit. It must have been the sadness that had permeated the room at Itachi's last words. Sasuke looked away. "Besides, I'm too old to be kissing you," he added, deliberately ignoring a particular incident two weeks ago.

Itachi said nothing.

* * *

Gaara's visit the next day was unexpected. He had his books and laptop with him in the foyer when Sasuke came down for breakfast. Sasuke was about to lash out at him when Mikoto came around the corner and welcomed the redhead with a kiss on both cheeks. 1

"Gaara-kun, would you like something to eat? You can't work on an empty stomach."

"Thank you, Mikoto-san." (They were on a first name basis a month after he and Itachi got together, not that she knew of their relationship).

She smiled at him and looked up at Sasuke. "Honey, get dressed!" she admonished quickly before returning to the kitchen. Sasuke realized he was just wearing pajama pants and felt _really_ naked. Gaara glanced at him and proceeded to the living room without another word. Sasuke found himself both disappointed and relieved, though he knew he shouldn't have felt either.

After taking a quick shower and putting on jeans and a long sleeved shirt, Sasuke went down for breakfast. Gaara joined him a little later at the table, and they ate in tense silence. Afterwards they moved to the study.

Sasuke thought it strange that Gaara would want to work so early on their project. Even he would wait until the month before the due date, but perhaps the Sabaku had nothing else better to do on a Saturday. He then wondered how long he was going to stay and mentally prepared himself for the dreadful hours to come.

* * *

Two hours later they had decided to make a movie presentation (most of their time had been spent in silence). Gaara knew more about government than Sasuke had anticipated and was confident in their work. He had even forgotten he was supposed to be angry with him.

Gaara's phone rang. Sasuke stopped talking as Gaara pulled it out and practically glared at the number.

"I have to go," he said, gathering his things. Confused and curious, Sasuke only nodded. "Come over to my house next weekend."

"That's fine."

Gaara left one of his books. "It's my father's. There's information about the legislatures and houses who wrote the Constitution of Japan."

Sasuke looked at it. "Where did he get it?"

Gaara smirked. "That's a secret."

Sasuke took the book and walked Gaara to the door. Just then, it opened and revealed a disgruntled Itachi. Sasuke swore he felt the whole room drop thirty degrees below zero.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi demanded, eyes narrowing on Gaara.

"I was just leaving." Gaara made to walk passed him, but an arm shot out to the other door, blocking his path.

"You're ignoring my calls."

"Get out of my way, Uchiha."

As the two continued to glare at each other, Sasuke wondered what had happened between them, and a part of him felt satisfied at their unfriendly – unlover-like – display. Where the feeling came from he neither knew nor wanted to investigate.

Itachi eventually let his hand drop.

"Don't forget about practice today," Gaara said, glancing back at Sasuke before taking his leave. Sasuke watched as Itachi closed the door and thought it wise to keep his mouth shut. He returned to the study for more research.

* * *

Two thirty quickly rolled around. Sasuke picked Naruto up and drove them both to school for basketball practice. Anko and Ibiki were already there, as were some other students. Neji was lying on the first row of bleachers. Sasuke found himself approaching the older boy without really thinking about it.

They hadn't really spoken since Tuesday after the incident with Naruto in the shower room. Neji had seemed to have been dodging him in the halls or working during the two classes they had with each other. Sasuke wasn't sure if he should be offended or take the hint and back away. Perhaps he had been turned off by Sasuke's joke. He hadn't even gone to Anko's house on Wednesday.

Sasuke sat on the tier of bleachers just above Neji's row. The older teen lifted the small, white towel that was over his face and blinked up at the new comer.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted softly.

"Hey," Neji replied, sitting up so that he straddled the blue bleachers.

"You… didn't go to Anko's the other day."

The older boy looked at him. "I know," he said with a secretive smirk. Sasuke scowled, feeling that he had inadvertently fallen into some sort of trap – a trap that made him reveal his feelings first.

"It was all right… anyway. Didn't miss much." Sasuke tried to act cool and nonchalant about it, but Neji was still watching him with that knowing glint in his eyes and the sly tilt of his lips. Sasuke stubbornly turned his gaze to Naruto, who was clowning around with Kiba on the court. That sight wasn't helping any. Now Sasuke was avoiding Neji's look _and_ suppressing an eye twitch at the blond's boisterous laughter.

"I wanted to go," Neji said quietly, following Sasuke line of sight, "but I had other things to do." Namely reviewing paperwork with his uncle, who had forced him to sit in the office until three in the morning.

Sasuke glanced at the back of Neji's head, feeling the sudden change in mood. "Oh." He had always felt that there was something sad about the Hyuuga's life. Neji was like the prized bird at a zoo that longed for freedom, not the attentions or expectations from the crowd and trainers. Silly metaphor, really, but that's what Sasuke often thought when he looked at Neji.

There were times when Sasuke knew exactly the moment someone looked at him. All the attention he had gotten his whole life should have made him more indifferent to eyes watching him, but they only succeeded in making him more aware of them. It had even gotten to the point where he could identify just what kind of look it was.

He glanced over to the entrance and saw Gaara standing there, towel and water bottle in one hand, car keys in another. Just as their eyes met Gaara looked away and proceeded to the other side of the gym to drop his belongings. A nudge on his shoulder snapped his attention back to the older boy now standing on the glossy floor.

"Let's go, Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded.

Scrimmages were nice, but not all the time. For one Sasuke hated being on the opposite team as Shikamaru, though he did like the challenge the tactician provided. Secondly, Anko thought it would be funny to have Gaara and Neji together on the opposing team to Sasuke. Working with them, he could handle. Working against them, however, was a different story. Basketball requires contact. Sasuke wanted no contact. Gaara would probably bite his head off and cook his vital organs for dinner if Sasuke so much as touched him; he was sure the redhead wasn't going to go near him now. And well, Sasuke didn't want to think about the effects of Neji's hands at his lower back.

"Alright, ladies," Anko said once the varsity team was divided (Junior varsity had practice at a separate time). "This is it. After today, there's Sunday and Monday then our big game on Tuesday. We'll go over plays today and do light conditioning on Monday. Any questions?" The boys shook their heads. "Excellent!" She blew her whistle loudly and the teams were off.

Sasuke's team had the ball first. Sasuke dribbled down the court, watching each of his teammates and trying to communicate with his eyes. He couldn't give the signals of the play he was using, and therefore tried to get Naruto to read his expression. Naruto looked confused for a moment behind Shikamaru, who was watching Sasuke with the same intensity. Sasuke glared and Naruto seemed to snap into action. The blond made a break underneath the basket to the other side. Sasuke bounce passed the ball and drove forward. Naruto passed him the ball and Sasuke made a perfect lay up. Lee, who was on the opposite team, rebounded and brought the ball out.

"Will you separate those two?!" Anko shouted from the sidelines. "All the teams are going to try it, so challenge them, for crying out loud!"

All the boys but Naruto and Sasuke cringed as they hustled down to the other court.

"Dobe, I thought I had lost you."

"You always say that," Naruto replied, dropping into zone defense. "And you always find me."

* * *

Although it didn't really matter who won, Sasuke got pleasure from knowing his team had come out on top, though only by one point (the entire team still had to do a full-court suicide). Though Naruto was a total dunce off the court he was the only person Sasuke trusted more than anyone. It was probably because Naruto could read him so easily. The thought was disconcerting, but not when he considered who the reader was.

He was sipping from his water bottle when Neji appeared beside him. The older boy wiped the sweat off his face and fixed his low ponytail of long, silken hair. Sasuke swore he caught a whiff of something melon.

"You and Naruto make an excellent team, but you already knew that."

"Me and that moron?" Sasuke asked smirking. "Right."

Neji's lips tilted ever so slightly. "No really. I…" He glanced away. "I really envy that."

Sasuke had never bothered to analyze his relationship with Naruto. Of course there was something special about the blue eyed boy, otherwise Sasuke wouldn't have bothered befriending him. All the assumptions Sasuke had made about Naruto prior to knowing about Uzumaki senior were on the mark, but that didn't account for why Sasuke felt so attached to him. Perhaps it was because Naruto was just so lively and charismatic, thereby drawing everybody in. He and Sasuke were practically opposites, but they were so in sync with each other despite that. If it were possible to love someone more than family or lovers – a special portion of the heart dedicated to one dear friend – then that is exactly what Sasuke felt for Naruto. After all, he had risked his life for the blond without even knowing it. Who could say that was not a work of Fate?

He glanced over his shoulder to find Naruto shooting free-throws with Kiba rebounding. "I just got lucky, I guess," Sasuke muttered quietly. He looked back at Neji, who was suddenly watching him very intently.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Sasuke, if…" The pale eyed boy paused, unsure. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

A very loud, very enthusiastic concoction of bright hair, tanned skin, and sweaty limbs barreled into Sasuke from behind, which caused Sasuke to fall forward so quickly that he barely had time to grab the bleachers on the next row to brace himself and the weight on him.

"Two on two, how 'bout it?" Naruto cried cheerfully, hopping off Sasuke's back. Sasuke whirled around in a flurry of irritation and anger.

"Will you quit jumping around?"

Naruto just grinned. "What's the matter – don't have enough energy for me?"

"You idiot. Quit it with the innuendos," Sasuke grumbled darkly.

"Me and Kiba against you and…" Naruto glanced at their captain. "Neji-sempai."

Just as Sasuke was about to say that Neji had better things to do, the Hyuuga spoke for himself. "I'd be delighted."

Naruto gave a cocky grin, his hands on his hips. "What were you going to say, Sasuke?" he crooned. Sasuke sighed and walked onto the court, the blonde trailing after him with victorious laughter.

* * *

There was a natural flow between him and Neji. Perhaps it was because Neji's pale eyes were always focused on his every move. Their defense was good, but their offense was even better. It didn't quite match the more intuitive partnership he and Naruto shared, but it was damn close. Sasuke had always been focused on Neji as an enemy rather than someone to play alongside him. Though they were teammates and Neji was captain, they had always been at odds. He just noticed how well they worked together when he put the rivalry aside.

Naruto and Kiba eventually lost by a single shot. The blonde was yelling at his teammate while Sasuke walked off the court, feeling rather satisfied with himself… and Neji, too, he supposed. He went to get a drink when he felt Neji beside him again. They sat on the bleachers.

"Are you busy next weekend?" Neji suddenly asked, catching Sasuke off guard. Sasuke hid his surprise well and cleared his throat, resisting the urge to cough out the water that had gone down the wrong pipe.

Sasuke honestly hadn't thought much of Neji for a while. The situations with Itachi and Gaara had occupied most of his thoughts, especially with what Naruto had let slip several days ago and Gaara's reaction to it. Since the incident in the restroom… well, Sasuke didn't want to think of it much. He had been quite distressed at the moment, but in retrospect he found that he was been glad it had been Neji. Though the Hyuuga could be an egotistical bastard he was sincere. For once, Sasuke (though in a haze) had chosen someone. Neji hadn't been an obsessed fangirl, nor had he been, to put it quite simply, as straightforward as either Itachi or Gaara was with Sasuke. Neji wasn't promiscuous at all, and that suited Sasuke just fine.

"No," he said. "Why?"

"There's this movie coming out," Neji continued casually, though tentatively. "I was wondering if you would like to watch it with me."

Sasuke shrugged indifferently, but his heart was beating loudly in his chest. "Sure."

* * *

The game was to be played on their home court. The Kistunes had considerably high school spirit, so no less than half the school arrived at the gymnasium to watch the game. The exceptionally large crowd was out due to the fact that their opponent was the Oto Cobras.

By the second half two Cobras had fouled out. The Kitsunes were in the lead with eight points, but considering the time remaining, it wasn't much. And along with that came the higher chance of Cobras fouling. They were doing pretty well with the foul troubles, but most knew it was only a front. When the real season would start that's when they would become rowdier, to say the least.

Sasuke knew he had some bruises forming on his torso, but he pushed passed the pain to score two more baskets in the fourth quarter, bringing their lead to 68 – 56. The ball was then knocked out of bounds by a Cobra, and Neji went out to bring the ball back in. Sasuke stood by him, ready to get the ball and bring it down the court. A bulky boy with greasy hair kept tailing Sasuke as he tried to remain open, but his speed was no match against Sasuke's. Sasuke found an opening and Neji tossed him the ball. Just then the boy rammed straight into Sasuke's side, practically barreling him into the scorer keeper's table. The area right above his temple got cut on one of the metal legs, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

There was faint whispering somewhere. Sasuke tried to key in on it, but his head hurt and the effort only made him dizzy. His first thought was to relax and try to remember what had happened. He remembered the basketball game against the Cobras. Everything else was a blur.

He slowly regained consciousness, but the whispering had stopped. Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked several times to focus his vision. He was immediately met with a white ceiling and bright lights, and realized that he was in a hospital.

"Ah! You're awake!" said Temari, who was standing right beside him. "How are you?"

Sasuke wanted to say he felt like shit, but the dull throbbing at his temples made him wince. The blonde smiled and patted his arm. Sasuke, as was his wont injured or not, glared. Temari smiled.

"So cute."

Just then the door clicked open and a redhead stepped through. Gaara's green eyes focused on Sasuke and something changed, as if Gaara was relieved that he was awake. Sasuke turned away, embarrassed with himself for thinking that Gaara had been worried. Gaara probably didn't want to lose out on a project partner or his number one person to molest (or, in recent days, ignore).

"Whatever," Sasuke said with some difficulty, but he was glad his voice still had its edge. His eyelids became heavy and he felt like he wanted to go to sleep again. The headache was slowly fading as well.

Temari looked as if she was going to say something again, but Gaara had left. "Get better soon," she said, following after her brother. Sasuke fell asleep.

* * *

The next time he woke up he felt much better. It was a little past midnight when he slowly sat up, his stomach grumbling all the while. On his bedside tables were balloons, cards, flowers, and wrapped boxes of sweets. Sasuke hated candy, but since he was starving he made dark chocolate an exception. He reached for the chocolate bar, unwrapped it and took small bites of the solid treat. It was bearable, he thought, and better than the extra sugary stuff that would rot his teeth. He idly read the card that came with it and would remember to forget thanking Hana Rikku.

Sasuke wished he knew what day it was and how long he had been unconscious, if it had been a while. He bet he had missed at least one day of school and felt behind already. He looked up as the door handle turned with soft clicks, thinking that it was some nurse. He was surprised, then, to find Itachi standing there dressed in a long black coat over his suit. Sasuke would have leaped up with delight if he could.

"Aniki!" he cried, feeling much like the twelve-year-old he wasn't. From the distance Sasuke could see Itachi smile in the soft moonlight streaming in from the windows.

"How are you, otouto?" Itachi asked, approaching the bed and sitting on the space at Sasuke's side. His small smile had faded into a frown as he looked the bandage and Sasuke swore he saw something murderous in those eyes.

"I-I'm fine," Sasuke replied shyly, putting his half eaten chocolate bar on the table.

"Hn. Scoot over."

Sasuke did so slowly, his forgotten bruises making themselves known. Itachi noticed this and helped him by supporting him. Sasuke winced as pressure was applied to his right shoulder.

"Let me see them," Itachi said. Sasuke knew his brother wasn't in the mood for refusal and he turned slightly so that Itachi could undo the tie of his gown. He shivered as cool fingers brushed against his warm skin. The thin gown slipped down his shoulders and right arm, revealing a long bruise extending from his right shoulder to the bottom of his left shoulder blade. Itachi's fingers ghosted around the dark flesh. Sasuke hissed.

"Where are the others?"

For a second Sasuke was afraid that Itachi was angry with him, but his brother's gentle touches spoke otherwise. He let the gown slide further down his torso to uncover mild bruises on his sides where he had been elbowed. He was exposed down to his hips and blushed as Itachi looked at him expectantly.

"Th-that's it," Sasuke whispered, looking down. He hoped Itachi would buy his lie.

"I will determine that myself."

The last time Sasuke had stood naked in front of his brother was when he was 8 and they were still bathing together. Of course Sasuke's feelings had been nothing but innocent for his brother and vise versa, but with what had happened several weeks ago he wasn't sure he would feel comfortable with revealing the rest of his body.

"Really, you don't have to."

Itachi chuckled. Sasuke glared at him. "Don't you trust me?" he asked in mock hurt.

"No."

"Fine. I'll remove it myself." Itachi reached out and threw the blanket off Sasuke's legs. He then pulled the ends of the gown off Sasuke's thighs, though Sasuke clamped his hands over the area between his legs, keeping the fabric there. Itachi's amusement faded as he saw lighter marks, but bruises nonetheless, on his brother's white flesh. "Liar," he accused darkly.

"Why do you want to see them, anyway?" Sasuke inquired, trying to keep his crotch covered despite Itachi's insistent tugging. "Can you please stop?"

"Don't be shy, Sasuke," Itachi suddenly teased, releasing the gown and trailing a finger over Sasuke's white knuckles. "I'll get naked too if you want."

"No!" Sasuke said vehemently, blush darkening. "Just… Fine, I'm shy, okay?" He wasn't 'shy,' actually. He just didn't trust his body. "Don't get na – " His sentence was cut off as Itachi's lips met his own in a silencing kiss. When Sasuke didn't pull away after several seconds Itachi slowly moved his mouth, coaxing Sasuke to respond. Sasuke gave a soft noise and opened his mouth, inadvertently allowing Itachi's tongue inside. Invisible sparks spread from Sasuke's lips to the rest of his body as Itachi flicked his tongue against his hesitant one. Itachi took that opportunity to rip the gown from Sasuke's loosened grip. Sasuke broke away with a startled cry.

Itachi smirked and inspected Sasuke's body in its nudity. Sasuke shivered and tried to cover himself again when Itachi pinned his wrists to the bed.

"Aniki!" Sasuke whined indignantly, struggling slightly. "Let go!"

"Shh, quit squirming." Itachi slid his body to carefully straddle Sasuke's legs and moved down to Sasuke's hips. "You haven't grown much since I've last seen you, otouto-chan," Itachi teased, his hot breath caressing the sensitive skin above Sasuke's pubic hair.

"Shut up!" Sasuke cried, feeling more embarrassed than ever. "Quit staring at it." It was as if he could _feel_ Itachi staring at his penis so intently, like an inquisitive hand carefully inspecting him.

"I'm kidding," Itachi murmured, his voice becoming an octave lower. "You're actually very nice."

Sasuke squirmed. He felt his body breaking out in a light sheen of sweat and was horrified to find Itachi moving closer to his cock. "W-wait. Aniki!" he cried in alarm as Itachi slid between his legs. He was already half-hard, and it didn't help that Itachi gently grabbed a hold of his hips and looked up at him.

"Just relax," Itachi whispered, leaning in closer to take the tip into his mouth. Sasuke gasped as he became erect almost immediately, and although he tried to keep himself from reacting his body was already getting hot and pleasure was coiling rapidly in his lower abdomen. He gripped the sheets as Itachi slowly lapped at his length, as if savoring him and his flavor. Sasuke blushed at the idea but moaned when his brother took half of his erection into his mouth. Itachi's hot, wet mouth worked around him expertly, giving Sasuke no choice but to react. Itachi, pleased with Sasuke's reactions, continued to pleasure the younger boy with his mouth.

Sasuke felt he would lose control if Itachi kept doing _that_, and he tried to warn him of his impending orgasm through incoherent moans and whimpers. He placed his hands in Itachi's hair to push him away but he ended up pulling him closer. "A-aniki…. Wait, _please_." Itachi just sucked at him harder and shoved his tongue into the tiny slit. Sasuke came with a sharp cry, his back arching at he released his load into Itachi's awaiting mouth. Itachi swallowed each drop greedily and continued licking at him until Sasuke, overwhelmed, begged him to stop. He obeyed, sitting back and licking his fingers to catch the excess cum he had missed.

Blushing furiously, Sasuke grabbed his discarded clothing and covered himself with it. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest from his latest orgasm as well as from panic. He had just let his brother, _Itachi_, service him, thereby adding him to the list of people who had given him oral sex, and he enjoyed it! He liked having Itachi worry over him and touch him and kiss him. It was what he had always wanted: his aniki.

Sasuke didn't notice that he had had his eyes squeezed shut until Itachi's thumb ran over his left brow. He blinked and saw Itachi's satisfied face inches from his embarrassed one.

"Gaara wasn't kidding. You do taste sweet," the elder murmured huskily. Sasuke looked away, his face on fire. He clenched the sheet tighter to his chest and shuddered. He felt like such a slut, but at the same time he wondered why he didn't regret anything. "Are you cold?" Itachi asked gently upon noticing Sasuke shiver. The latter nodded; it had suddenly gotten colder now that the heat of arousal had faded. Some of the warmth returned, however, as Itachi placed the gown back on him, his slender fingers once again brushing over the scratches and bruises.

He helped Sasuke lie back down and made sure to tuck him in. Sasuke grew sleepy under Itachi's ministrations, as if they were the words of a gentle lullaby. He felt Itachi snuggle against him under the blanket and groaned when his wounds were agitated.

"Isn't this against hospital policy?" he inquired half-heartedly. Itachi's presence was actually very welcome. It chased the cold of the night away.

"I don't see why," Itachi argued, turning and draping an arm across Sasuke's waist. Sasuke felt Itachi's breath on his temple and shivered. "Does it still hurt?" his brother asked with a twinge of anger. Before Sasuke could reply, Itachi said darkly, "I already took care of it, anyway." The dangerous tone in Itachi's voice made Sasuke look at him with wide, obsidian eyes, but the older Uchiha was already asleep.

* * *

"Feeling better?" a cheery blonde asked, bags of food in hand. Sasuke would have leaped at Naruto in pure joy if his blood pressure wasn't so low (or if he wasn't so naturally dignified).

"Yeah," Sasuke replied weakly, forcing himself to sit up. He felt heavy and lethargic, but he supposed he would after the light meal (chocolate) he had had the day before in addition to Itachi's visit. He pressed a button near the bottom of the bed to lift the upper half to a reclining position. Naruto put the food by Sasuke's feet and went up to fix his pillows. "What day is it?" he asked, leaning back.

"Thursday."

Sasuke cocked a disbelieving brow. "Thursday?" he echoed incredulously. "That's two days I've missed!" Naruto decided not to say anything and distributed the food. He gave the bag with onigiri to Sasuke and kept the ramen for himself. They ate as if they hadn't eaten in days (Naruto always ate like that. Sasuke literally hadn't eaten).

"What happened after the game?" Sasuke asked, his curiosity eating at him. He still hadn't forgotten what Itachi had said.

Naruto chewed before replying. "You mean after the fight or the full-blown brawl?" Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto wiped his mouth, a serious look coming over his face. "That Tokoro guy was the one to push you. Gaara was the first to lay a punch on him, so he's suspended for three days and for five games. I've never seen him so upset. The worst happened when your brother came onto the court. The families from Oto went crazy when Itachi practically threatened to…. Well, let's just say that it wasn't pretty. The metaphorical dam broke and everyone started fighting with _someone_."

"No one's dead, right?"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "No, but Tokoro was beaten up real bad, and his family is in trouble. All this new dirt came up on them and now they're on trial."

Sasuke stared at his container, his appetite somewhat diminished. Was Itachi responsible for that? The thought made him shiver. He knew his brother – his family, actually – was powerful, but he didn't think he could destroy someone's life like that all because that kid dealt the worst physical damage to him.

"What else?" he asked quietly.

"Well, Neji was the one taking care of you while everyone was fighting, so he's one of the starters who can still play." Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Kiba and I are in the same boat with Gaara, and you're injured. That makes four of us, heh."

The Uchiha sighed. He knew Naruto was bad at keeping his temper as much as Kiba was, but to hear that Gaara had laid the first punch was more than surprising. Gaara may look like he was angry with the world half the time, but he was the person whom one would think had the most control over his emotions – him and Itachi. What had made them lose their tempers? Was it because Sasuke had been hurt?

"We won our game yesterday, but just barely. You can imagine how furious Anko-chan is right now. Get well soon, ne?"

"Isn't suspension in-house?" Sasuke asked as an afterthought. Naruto scratched his temple.

"Saa," the blonde said, laughing sheepishly. Sasuke couldn't contain his smile or an affectionate mutter of 'usurakontachi.'

An hour later, an angry Iruka stormed in. He was using his lunch to go to the hospital and drag Naruto out by the ear, though not without bringing Sasuke a balloon. Sasuke was left alone afterwards until his doctor came in and evaluated him. She said that he would be discharged later in the day if he promised to take it easy and change the dressings on his head. Of course he agreed, as he was eager to leave.

He took a short nap and woke up when he heard the door close and felt a shuffling at his side. He looked up and saw Gaara at the door. Beside him was Itachi, resting on the mattress. The sudden tension in the room made Sasuke very aware of his surroundings. Gaara entered, unfazed, and made his way to Sasuke's other side. Now that he was closer Sasuke could see the scratch by his left temple. It was healing, but it still looked vicious and gave him more of a rebellious look. No doubt, the girls at school were probably going to go crazier over him.

Itachi and Gaara were both dressed in three piece suits. It wasn't a surprise for Itachi, who was wearing black and grey. Gaara wore casual clothes when he could, but he was currently in a white suit with a blood red dress shirt. Sasuke idly wondered what the occasion was.

They were staring at each other from either side of Sasuke, who felt caught in the middle. There was nothing sexual about the stare, which surprised Sasuke because it was practically _tangible_ when those two were in a room together. It seemed as if they were angry about something, like the last time he had seen them together at the mansion. Sasuke swallowed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Your father is downstairs," Gaara said. "He asked me to tell you that he's waiting."

Itachi sat up in his seat. "I got the message. You can leave now."

Gaara gave him a satisfied smirk. "He also told me not to leave without you. I have to attend the conference, too, in case you've forgotten." Itachi frowned.

"Then you can wait outside."

"I don't see why I should," the redhead replied, expression fading to that of displeasure. Sasuke looked between the two of them as they glared. He had been ecstatic to see them at odds before, but now, however, he couldn't stand them being apart like this. And now that he thought about it, when they were being intimate with each other, it was like they were being intimate with him. That connection suddenly didn't exist anymore, thereby leaving him feeling…empty.

"I don't know what has happened," he said angrily, interrupting their staring contest, "but if the both of you are going to act that way, then just leave. _Together_."

It took a moment before Itachi dropped his glare, surrendering to his brother's ultimatum. "Alright. If that's what you want, otouto." He stood and, with a smirk, leaned down and gave Sasuke a mind-numbing kiss. Sasuke's eyes fluttered, and he moaned as Itachi's tongue delved deep into his mouth, invading and claiming. Itachi pulled away, licked his lips with a satisfied expression and left. Sasuke gasped for air, his cheeks a lovely shade of pink from the intensity and unexpectedness of the kiss. He distantly saw Gaara turning to leave, something akin to hurt in his deep green eyes, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Wait," he said breathlessly, then more firmly, "wait." Gaara stopped, but did not turn around as Sasuke pulled himself together. "I heard what happened. I…I apologize. I shouldn't have ignored you." He saw Gaara's shoulders relax and felt a wave of relief. He hadn't lost Gaara completely. "And you shouldn't have started that fight, if it was because of me."

There was slight pause wherein Sasuke unconsciously stopped breathing. He didn't know why Gaara mattered so much to him when he had been ready to lose him a few days ago. Hadn't he hated the redhead since the 8th grade? Didn't he absolutely _loathe_ him for taking Itachi? Yet Sasuke allowed himself to be touched by Gaara and actually _enjoy_ everything. He suddenly didn't understand himself.

"Isn't that what other people do?" Gaara asked quietly. Sasuke's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

But the redhead left without saying another word. Sasuke had half a mind to chase after him, but he wasn't exactly in any condition to be running around. What had Gaara meant just then? Why had he sounded so…resigned? Sasuke chewed on his lip thoughtfully and felt it tingle from where Itachi's tongue had caressed it. He silently cursed his brother for kissing him like that. Itachi had never been sensitive to other people's feelings, which brought Sasuke back to the predicament at hand. He silently promised himself to find out what had happened between Itachi and Gaara, albeit reluctantly. A part of him wanted Itachi, but another – slightly larger part of him – didn't want Gaara out of the picture, either. His brother and Gaara actually looked good…together.

He glanced to the side to distract himself when he saw a bouquet of flowers all alone on the counter underneath the window. There were flowers of all assortments in a brilliant, glass vase, and Sasuke wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. Had it been there yesterday? He gingerly got out of bed and made his way over, his legs trembling slightly from disuse. He plucked the hidden card from its plastic holder in the center. It was dark blue with silver trimmings with his name in perfect writing. Automatically knowing who had sent it, he opened the card to read the message inside.

"_Get well soon. I'll see you when I can. – Neji"_

Sasuke smiled.

* * *

**ATTENTION**

**ATTN**

I **sincerely** apologize for any inconsistancies. I haven't updated in such a long while, and so my plot and the characters' emotions must be out of whack. **I'm really sorry if this isn't the story you enjoyed, anymore. Or if you've lost interest.** That happens to me, sometimes.

I have decided the pairings. If they aren't that obvious, don't worry about it. They will be in the next chapter.

Long wait. Long chapter. I'm sort of on a roll. I decided how this would end, oh say, a month ago. Trust me, I feel like shooting me enough for the both of us.

**1** I don't know why I put the European's way of greeting. I just like it.

Like it? Hate it? Comments, suggestions, criticism, and flames are welcome.


	7. Chapter 6 NEW

Of Brothers and Lovers

Disclaimer: I just don't own Naruto, or much of anything.

Rating: PG-15

Pairings: MAIN Neji/Sasuke; Itachi/Gaara

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai, very bad language, drama, **lime (heavy make-out sessions) **

Summary: Sasuke gets out of the hospital. His and Neji's date. Sasuke finally understands his feelings for his brother. He confronts Gaara and tries to get Gaara and Itachi together.** :3**

**Chapter 6**

--- ---

Sasuke hated sitting around and doing nothing, but all he had were the remote and television. He found himself glancing at Neji's bouquet of flowers from time to time, remembering that they still had a date together. Wait. _Date_? No, he and Neji were just going to watch a movie, something he and Naruto had done countless times before. But then again, Naruto hadn't gone down on him in a restroom or shown any romantic interest in him.

"I'm going out of my mind," he muttered into the still air. He was losing it, he was sure. Hazy images of Neji popped into his head, and he bit his lip. Sasuke suddenly wanted to see him.

An hour or so later, after watching a lame soap opera, his doctor came in. She was young and attractive, who had probably completed her residency just recently. She smiled as she neared Sasuke, a clipboard in hand.

"How are you this afternoon, Uchiha-kun?" she asked kindly.

Sasuke gave her a look, as if saying, 'how do you think I am?'. She was the one with the medical degree. Her smile never wavered, undeterred by Sasuke's expression.

"Well, I have excellent news. You are indeed being discharged today. I have already notified your mother. She said she'll be here to sign your release forms. The stitches will have to stay in for a week longer. Be sure to take good care of yourself!"

"I will, thanks," he said, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"I'll tell your mother the rest of the details. See you in a bit."

Sasuke allowed himself to smile after she left. He was finally going back home and back to school. He simply couldn't wait, no matter how he had tried to hide his enthusiasm.

--- ---

"Naruto-kun was kind enough to bring in your assignments. Be sure to thank him, ne?"

Sasuke nodded, staring absently out the window of the limo. "He should have just given them to me."

"You're still healing, dear."

They arrived at the mansion. Sasuke had never been so glad to see the enormous beige structure before. He went immediately into his room to start on his assignments, despite protests from Mikoto. She later came in with a tray of onigiri and miso soup. Sasuke ate them as if he had been starved. Hospital food wasn't exactly his favorite.

Time flew by quickly, and before Sasuke knew it, all his assignments were done and his mother was calling him for dinner. He left his room and went down to the dining room, where Itachi and Fugaku were already seated. He smiled brightly.

"How are you, son?" Fugaku asked, genuinely concerned. Sasuke took his usual place beside Itachi.

"I'm alright. I was able to finish all my work."

"Very good."

The youngest Uchiha glanced at Itachi, who looked tired but gave a small smile the instant Sasuke's eyes met his. Sasuke still hadn't forgotten what had happened the night before, and he had a mind to ignore his brother, but he would never do so.

"Feeling better, Otouto?" Itachi inquired. Sasuke nodded, a warm, pleasant feeling spreading through his body.

Mikoto took her seat just as the maid brought out the food, all of them being Sasuke's favorites. The family ate afterwards, the only interruptions being Fugaku talking to Mikoto about work and whatnot. Sasuke hadn't felt so content in years. He should probably get sent to the hospital more often.

"Sasuke-kun," Mikoto said after everyone had fallen silent. Sasuke looked up and saw that she had a somber expression on her face. "What happened was dangerous. You shouldn't play that sport anymore."

Sasuke's reaction was immediate. "Okaasan! It was just a one-time thing. I'll be careful from now on!" He didn't want to have to drop out. He thrived on sports. Not only was he good at them, but that was where he made his strongest bonds. He couldn't throw all that away just because of some stupid team.

"That was just a pre-season game, and look what happened to you!"

"Anata, don't be so harsh," Fugaku tried to reason.

"No!" Mikoto replied adamantly. "Sasuke-kun, you really scared me. You scared all of us. There was blood everywhere and you have five stitches! You cannot say this isn't a big deal." Sasuke closed his mouth when he saw his mother's eyes well with tears. No one said anything.

"I can't just quit, Okaasan," Sasuke said after a while. "Please let me play! After what the Cobras just pulled, they will be closely monitored. If it makes you feel better, I'll sit out on every game we have against them." He turned on his big, puppy eyes, the ones he had learned from Naruto. Mikoto looked unconvinced but sighed in defeat after a long pause. He inwardly smiled in triumph.

"Fugaku!" she tried for backup. Her husband gave her an innocent look. She looked to Itachi, knowing that if he agreed with her, then Sasuke would definitely quit. He frowned in disapproval, but said nothing. Mikoto turned back to Sasuke. "Fine, but one more _scratch_…."

"One more scratch," Sasuke agreed. He just hoped it wouldn't be anywhere _visible_, though if she asked Itachi, she'd probably find out about it.

After dinner, Sasuke returned to his room to get his things ready for the next day. He was putting his folders in his bag when someone knocked on his door. Itachi entered.

"Hey, Aniki," Sasuke greeted, still bent over his book bag. It was annoying because the wrapping around his head kept his bangs pressed against his face. He brushed them aside.

"Okaasan said to help you clean your stitches. Go ahead and shower. Be careful when you wash your hair."

Sasuke nodded. He hadn't taken a much needed bath yet because of "doctor's orders". After fixing his school supplies, he disappeared into his bathroom with a change of boxers and a thin t-shirt. He unraveled the gauze and pushed his bangs back to get a better look at his wound in the mirror. It was ugly, to say the least. The black string held his skin together, which was dark purple from bruising. He quickly jumped in the shower and cleaned himself as thoroughly as he could, careful to avoid agitating his bruises and scratches. Once he was done, he dried off and dressed himself. Itachi was still waiting patiently on his bed.

"How was work?" Sasuke asked as he sat beside his brother. Itachi opened the first aid kit on his other side and turned to face Sasuke.

"Same. I'm leaving tonight to get back to class."

Sasuke couldn't fight the pout that crossed his face even if he wanted to. "The weekend's almost here. You can afford to skip one day."

Itachi chuckled. His gentle, nimble hands brushed Sasuke's hair back and tucked it behind his ear. "I've already missed two days, Otouto. Otousan will be angry." Sasuke continued to pout as Itachi used a cotton swab dipped in iodine to pat his wound. He deliberately winced. Itachi stopped. "Am I hurting you too much?" he asked worriedly. Sasuke fought the urge to smile.

"No, not too much," he replied, some of his happiness leaking through. Itachi saw right through him and pinched him on the thigh, right over a large bruise. Sasuke whimpered. "Oww!"

"Quit being a baby." Itachi resumed his previous ministrations, careful not to agitate anything. Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated on Itachi's touch, on Itachi's cool breath as if swept over his cheek. His brother was laving attention on him, leaving him inexplicably happy. Itachi pulled away all too soon.

"There." He blew on the stitches and stole a kiss on Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke opened his eyes and gave a half-hearted glare.

"Aniki…." He grumbled. Itachi just smiled, but his expression turned serious.

"Okaasan was right when she said we were all worried. I would have killed that boy."

Sasuke's eyes widened, both moved and frightened by his brother's words. Itachi's eyes reflected so much anger, similar to the night he had seen all of Sasuke's hurts. Sasuke suddenly threw his arms around Itachi and held him close. He buried his nose in Itachi's button-down shirt and inhaled cologne and Itachi's distinct scent. His love for his brother intensified just then. The change so was exponential that his chest ached and his eyes burned. Itachi returned the embrace but held him tighter, pulled him closer, and inhaled deeper. Sasuke never wanted him to let go.

"I don't ever want to see you hurt, do you understand me?" Itachi asked, his hot mouth moving against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke could only nod, his throat suddenly too tight to form any words. "I love you so much. So much, Sasuke."

Sasuke hoped that Itachi could understand that he felt the same way. He finally broke out in sobs, overjoyed yet also very sad. The bond that they had was so strong, stronger than any of the others they currently had or will establish in the future. Their bond's links were pure gold, reinforced with titanium and brotherhood and friendship and love. This was what he had been feeling for Itachi all along, suddenly realized in this moment. Itachi was his brother, the person he would run to at the ending of the world, and he could never have romantic feelings for him.

He knew it was the same for Itachi.

--- ---

The next day at school, everyone practically fawned over Sasuke. His peers were asking him the same questions over and over again, and his teachers insisted that he turn in his assignments in Monday, even as he had them in his hands. But despite everything, Sasuke was glad to be back.

He hadn't seen Gaara, Kiba, or Naruto. He hoped Sarutobi-sensei was being lenient on them, but he knew the old man was being lenient because the suspension was only for three days. Sasuke would be able to see them on Monday. He knew he should have called his dobe best friend to tell him that he had been discharged, but he had been too tired the night before.

The next time he saw Neji was during lunch. As Sasuke was taking his usual seat, the Hyuuga came over and sat across from him, his bento in hand. They had never sat together before, at least not so close. Sasuke swore he heard whispers, but they were all white noise to him when Neji started speaking.

"You shouldn't have come to school today," the older boy said, concern lacing his voice. Sasuke chuckled.

"No chance. I don't want to fall behind." Sasuke hadn't wanted to admit that part of his reason for coming to school was to see him. Neji gave a wry smile.

"You're at the top of your class."

"I know, but that Sakura girl is catching up." It was a lame excuse. Sakura's GPA was one full point behind his. She couldn't catch up even if he missed two weeks of school.

"I doubt it," Neji replied. After a pause, "I'm glad you're alright."

That made Sasuke blush, though he wasn't too sure on why. "Thanks. I heard what you did for me."

"What else would I have done?"

Join the fight? Leaving him bleeding all over the court? Anything but hold him. "That's true, I guess." Sasuke turned his attention to the bento his mother had made him. Neji started eating as well.

The silence that ensued was comfortable. Sasuke had no intentions of breaking it. Instead, he kept sneaking glances at the pale-eyed boy, who chewed eat bite delicately with a grace that rivaled Itachi's. Neji suddenly looked up and their eyes met.

"About this weekend," Neji began hesitantly, almost shyly, "you should rest up. We'll watch the movie some other time."

"I want to go out." Neji's eyes widened ever so slightly, and Sasuke quickly clarified, "What I meant was, being cooped up in the hospital was bad enough. I don't want to stay home and have my mother bother me every hour."

Neji smiled. "If that's the case, then what about tomorrow night? We can meet at the theaters at the mall. Maybe even get something to eat before the show."

"That sounds good. Call me later." Because they were in Student Council, they knew each other's phone numbers, but their calls were strictly for business. Sasuke supposed that was going to change now, not that he minded.

"Alright."

Lunch ended soon after, and both boys went their separate ways.

--- ---

After school, Sasuke went to visit the library, where most in-school suspensions were spent. He immediately saw Naruto grumbling as he reorganized the periodicals. Sasuke approached him from behind.

"Working hard, usurakontachi?"

Naruto turned with a grin and practically pounced on Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme! You're out of the hospital."

"Un."

The blond released him and stood back. He gently brushed Sasuke's bangs back to take a look at the stitches. Naruto frowned. "I should have punched that dipshit harder."

"He's been through enough," Sasuke said, sympathizing with Tokoro. With Gaara and Itachi after his blood, Sasuke figured the boy wouldn't last long; the last thing the Cobra needed was a furious blond.

"Not nearly," Naruto grumbled darkly.

"What time are you allowed to go home?"

"Five."

"Come find me in the gym. I'll take you home."

"Okay. See you."

Sasuke waved and walked off. He caught a flash of red by the literature section and stopped to watch Gaara for a while. The redhead appeared to be unhappy, more than usual. As if sensing someone's eyes on him, he turned his head and caught sight of Sasuke. They both nodded at each other before Sasuke took his leave to the gym.

Anko was ecstatic to see Sasuke, though she berated him for coming to practice, as he had his gym bag and all. The whole team stopped what they were doing to watch as Sasuke tried to explain that he felt fine, and if he didn't practice then he'd lose whatever skills he had. Anko looked unconvinced and banished him from the court. He sat on the bleachers with a pout.

"Don't you dare give me that look," the female coach said. Sasuke cooled his features, mildly horrified that he had made such an undignified expression.

"What look?" he retorted defensively. He saw Neji smile.

Anko ignored him and yelled at the team to continue the scrimmage. Their first official game would be on Tuesday, after all.

Sasuke watched from the sidelines, his mind occasionally wandering. He thought first about Gaara's parting words in the hospital. What did he mean by them? Is that what people did when someone was injured: fight? Or was it that people defended the person they cared about, in the form on vengeance? Itachi's reaction had been natural – it was what family did. Gaara wasn't family, but he did care for Sasuke, if Naruto's words were anything to go by. Or was he simply backing up Itachi? Sasuke was confused, though a deeper part of him knew the answer. Gaara had fought for him because he cared, as did Itachi and Naruto. Kiba was just known to have a bad temper and was also one of Naruto's good friends. Neji had taken care of him, so he must have had the same reason as Gaara….

The more Sasuke thought about Gaara, the more he realized that he didn't dislike him as much anymore. So their families had differences. Itachi was dating him, so that must mean something about Gaara's character. But recently, it seemed like the two fought more than had sex. Sasuke remembered how he felt at their last argument and found that he didn't like it at all. Perhaps he could talk to Gaara or Itachi about it, maybe help them get back together. He didn't want to see either of them alone. Though he hadn't wanted to admit it, Gaara and Itachi looked good with each other. Their personalities had transformed during their relationship. The change was subtle, but obvious. Back at the restaurant, they had seemed like a real couple – something that could develop, and probably had, beyond physical attraction.

He had liked the peace then. Even though he had been too aroused to remember the exact atmosphere, Sasuke could still recall the overall feelings of comfort at the restaurant. If they were substituting each other for Sasuke, he had a feeling that would change. Perhaps it already had. Perhaps their falling out was due to complex emotions forming between them. Sasuke and Itachi already understood each other. All that was left was Gaara.

Sasuke's eyes shifted to Neji. Aesthetically watching from the sidelines, Sasuke could perfectly see the natural grace that came with the Hyuuga. He moved effortlessly, beautifully. Sasuke's perception of Neji wasn't clouded by rivalry anymore. He saw someone who had a good soul, who was romantic and considerate. Sasuke wanted to be on the court with him, but he didn't need to. They were going to spend time together, away from everyone else.

"Are you paying attention? You'll need to learn this new play." Anko's voice cut through Sasuke's musings. He turned to her with a slight blush.

"I see it." No he didn't.

"We'll have practice on Monday. Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba will be able to join us then. I can't believe those idiots lost their temper, but it's understandable."

"Is it?"

Anko smiled. "I would have throttled Orochimaru for setting that kid up to knock you out of commission, but then I probably would've been fired, and I need to think about the future, too."

Shortly afterwards, Anko let the boys take a much needed break. They practically rejoiced before getting a drink or simply falling onto the court. Sasuke checked the time on his cell phone. It was already four thirty.

"You should be at home," Neji said. Sasuke looked up at him, trying not to notice the way sweat fell down his – now – naked torso in sexy rivulets. It was difficult to keep his eyes trained on Neji's face.

"Anko-chan wanted me to learn today's plays," he said in half-truth.

"I could have taught them to you later."

"That's true." Images of Neji guiding/molesting him on a secluded court ran rampant through his mind, and he inwardly cursed.

"I'm here now!" a loud voice rang out, blissfully interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. Sasuke turned to Naruto just as the blond was getting chewed out by Anko for the fiftieth time. He had to smile.

--- ---

The three boys walked to Sasuke's car. Naruto was talking to the oldest boy about the plays the team had gone over in the past few days. Neji was nice enough to explain all of them with Naruto nodding periodically. It amazed Sasuke how the blond could be so good at grasping game play, but never Algebra II.

"Let's go now, dobe," Sasuke said after a while. They had stopped at his car three minutes ago. Neji looked apologetic and Naruto just stuck his tongue out as he walked to the passenger side.

"So," Neji said, "I'll call you?"

Sasuke saw the blush on Neji's cheeks, even as the sun was going down. Never before would he have considered his 'rival' to be the bashful type, but apparently, he was. It made Sasuke's cheeks heat up as well. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Yeah," he replied. "It's always on."

Neji waved at him and Naruto as he left. Sasuke heard a snicker and turned to see Naruto, who was resting his arms on the roof of his car, and therefore, had heard everything. Sasuke scowled, though the affect was ruined by his darkening blush.

"Heehee, Sasukaaaay!" Naruto sang teasingly.

"Sh-shut up." Sasuke quickly got into the driver's seat. Naruto climbed in after him.

"Ne, I think it's cute." At Sasuke's surprised expression, Naruto grinned. "He's a good guy. And he really likes you."

Sasuke distracted himself by starting his car. "What makes you say that?" he asked in feigned nonchalance. Inside, he was dying to know. He wanted to hear why and how much. He wanted the reassurance from Naruto, who seemed to know everyone better than they knew themselves.

"You've never felt his eyes on you? Sometimes, when I catch him looking, he has this sad expression on his face." Naruto's voice fell. "The same look I had before I met you, teme."

Sasuke's grip loosened on the wheel as he glanced over at Naruto, who was staring at his hands. He remembered Naruto's somber expressions when he wasn't hiding them behind his smiles and boisterous laughter. The blond had constantly been picked on and shoved into lockers and ignored by teachers who were too stupid to see beyond social status. Naruto was beautiful; he was energetic and sweet. Sasuke was glad he had seen him for who he truly was.

It was hard to believe that Neji looked like that, too. He had a well known name, a good family with a high reputation. In their rivalry, Sasuke had never seen the Hyuuga look anything less than proud. Why would he have the same eyes as Naruto? Perhaps it was because despite his family name and upbringing he was lonely – wanted love and recognition from someone he cared about. Sasuke realized that it must have been him all along.

"So you have me, dobe," Sasuke said. "You don't have to look that way anymore."

Naruto nodded and smiled at him. "That's right."

They drove to Naruto's house. After Naruto left, Sasuke was alone with his thoughts and wondered if Gaara ever felt the same way Neji did. Perhaps, he decided. That was why Gaara and Itachi should be together.

--- ---

Neji called him in the afternoon, just as Sasuke was researching more for the government project. They decided to catch the eight thirty showing, but meet up at seven for dinner. He told his mom he wouldn't be home for dinner because he was going out with some friends. She asked for Naruto to come over the next day, to which Sasuke agreed.

Thirty minutes before leaving and Sasuke was stuck on what to wear. He had formal clothes, informal clothes, and stuff to wear around the house. It would be too much trouble to call Neji and ask what he was wearing, and the last time he checked, that was something that real couples did. He finally decided on black jeans and a dark blue button down. Itachi had once told him that the latter color brought out the blue tint in his hair.

When he went to the mall, Neji was already waiting outside the cinema. Sasuke slowed in his steps to admire him from afar, as several groups of girls were already doing. Neji was leaning against a pillar, his pale eyes watching something that had caught his interest. His hair was half tied, the long, silky tresses cascading his back and shoulders. He wore a white polo underneath a three-quarter length leather jacket and black slacks. He looked like a model.

Neji's eyes suddenly swiveled to his, and he smiled, his white, straight teeth almost blinding. Sasuke gave a small smile in return as they simultaneously closed the distance between them.

"Were you waiting long?" Sasuke asked. Neji shook his head.

"No. Just got here."

They went into the mall and headed for the food court. Both went their separate ways to get what they wanted to eat, and Sasuke ended up finishing first. He found a seat at an area away from most of the crowd. Neji spotted him and came over. He sat across from him on the four-seat table.

A few moments passed in silence, but when Neji started speaking Sasuke listened attentively and responded in kind. He wasn't the social type; the only people he spoke willingly to were Itachi and Naruto, but speaking with Neji felt just as comfortable and familiar.

Afterwards, they headed into the movie. They chose a seat in the back only because they disliked having to sit and watch at an uncomfortable angle in the front. The cinema was hardly packed with several people scattered about the theater. Sasuke shifted in his seat as the pre-movie advertisements flashed through the screen. Neji looked at him.

"You don't like it here?"

"No. It's fine." Truth was, the last time Sasuke had gone to the movies was with Naruto and his friends a month ago, and the atmosphere was completely different. For one, he wasn't alone with someone on…on a _date_. They hadn't established this as a date, but it sure felt like one. After all, Neji liked him, and Sasuke liked him, too.

The lights dimmed and the previews started. Sasuke became more comfortable in the darkness and allowed his shoulder to lean into Neji's. If the older boy noticed, he didn't say anything, but he did lean in as well.

--- ---

Neji walked Sasuke to the latter's car, even though his was in the opposite direction. After the movie, they had talked about the plotline and the twist at the ending. Neji had said he was glad Sasuke liked it; he hadn't wanted the Uchiha to have a bad time with him. Sasuke had wanted to say that he couldn't possibly have thought otherwise, but that was being too forward.

"We should do this again sometime," Neji suggested, hopeful. Sasuke took out his keys and started at them for a while, trying to fight back a blush.

"Sure. That would be nice." He looked up and saw Neji hesitate. The older boy licked his lips, a move that had Sasuke in a slight daze. He had only kissed him that one time back at the restaurant and suddenly had the urge to lean in and capture Neji's taste again. Sasuke was quickly brought out of his reverie.

"How is your head? Is it feeling any better?"

Sasuke nodded. He jumped slightly when a pale, slender hand came up to brush his bangs back. The touch was warm and comforting. Would turning into the touch be too forward? His pride seemed to think so, and he held back. "It bothers me when I sleep."

"My mother used to say that a kiss would make hurts feel better." Sasuke barely had time to react when Neji gently laid his lips on Sasuke's wounded temple. The caress was light and fleeting. Sasuke moaned at the sensation, his temple throbbing almost painfully at the feathery stimulation. Neji's eyes widened in alarm. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

"No." Sasuke tilted his head up and pressed his lips against Neji's. He heard the older boy make a sound of surprise and ignored it in favor of grabbing him by the collar and pulling him closer. That seemed to have done something to Neji, who opened his mouth and started to ravish Sasuke with lips, teeth, and tongue. Sasuke opened his mouth with a deep groan. Neji's tongue wasted no time in delving in and reacquainting himself with the taste he had dreamt about for months.

Sasuke's head spun at the sudden onslaught, and he fell back against his car. Neji pushed him into it, aligning their bodies. Sasuke moaned again, louder, as Neji wedged a knee between his thighs and started circling his hips. Their half hard erections ground against each other in the delicious friction, leaving Sasuke panting and silently asking for more. He spread his legs and thrust his hips up. Neji groaned and brought one hand down to cup him through his jeans. Sasuke was instantly hard.

"I've been thinking about you for so long," Neji whispered against Sasuke's lips. His breath was hot. Sasuke whimpered as Neji's fingers worked at him. "I've…been…." Neji's voice faded as he moved down to Sasuke's neck, which arched underneath him, as if offering itself. Neji took the opportunity to latch his mouth onto the pale flash. Sasuke gave a soft cry. His body was on fire. Every part of his body that was in contact with Neji's was burning with desire, and he wanted to take off everything…take off everything and have Neji – .

Sasuke's thoughts halted as he felt his lower stomach coiling in the warnings of orgasm. He pushed Neji away, panting heavily to regain control of himself. Neji stepped back, his eyes and body clearly screaming that they wanted Sasuke, but understood that the two of them had gone too far. Sasuke couldn't help but think that Neji was so beautiful with his cheeks flushed and his lips moist and parted to suck in much needed air. His hair was disheveled from where Sasuke and gripped onto it. He looked as if he had been on his way to completion as well.

The cold, night breeze helped to calm them. They fixed their clothing as best as they could. Sasuke's fingers continued to tremble as he fixed his collar. Hs fingers brushed against the skin that Neji had been sucking on. Neji caught the action and gave a sly smile.

"You should keep that covered for a few days," he said huskily. Sasuke colored a brilliant shade of red.

"Whatever," he mumbled. But in the deepest part of him, he wanted to flaunt it. What was this side of him that wanted to do that, that had wanted Neji to bend him over the car in a public parking lot? His hormones were getting back at him and with a vengeance for all the repression it had undergone, Sasuke grimly decided.

"Well, we should go," Neji said. "See you on Monday." Sasuke gave him a small, warm smile.

"Good night."

"Good night." The Hyuuga winked at him before leaving. Sasuke grumbled as he felt his member stir, not having completely gone down.

Along with Naruto, Itachi, and Gaara, who were on the list of 'Those Who Will Kill Sasuke Before He's Twenty', was the new name of Hyuuga Neji.

--- ---

The next school day had come quickly. Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba were back in class, much to Sasuke's relief, though the blond was as annoying as ever. At second period Calculus, Sasuke felt eyes on his back. He knew a pair belonged to Neji. The other was Gaara's. Sasuke ignored the longing gazes of other girls.

When the class ended for morning break, Sasuke sought out Gaara, who never faltered in taking his time to put away his things. Mamu-sensei had stepped out for a moment, leaving them alone. Gaara looked up once Sasuke was close.

"Yes, Uchiha?" Gaara asked rather impatiently. Sasuke almost felt discouraged.

"I was wondering if you had spoken to Itachi recently." He didn't fail to notice how Gaara's shoulder's stiffened as he mentioned his brother.

"No," was the curt reply. Sasuke nodded.

"Listen, about what happened last Tuesday…." Sasuke felt Gaara's eyes on him as he studied the desk between them. "I shouldn't thank you for fighting, but I should thank you for defending me. I know we aren't friends, but with everything that has happened…."

"Hn."

"Do you really like Itachi?" Sasuke asked in a rush. He looked up for a reaction. Gaara gave none, but he looked torn.

"I really like you."

Sasuke was at a loss just then. "But, I don't feel the same way."

"I know." Gaara knew? Sasuke searched his green eyes. They looked saddened and disappointed. "You never liked me."

"That's not true." Sasuke did like him. He respected him. "I just don't like you in the way you want me to. But…" He bit his lip. It pained Sasuke to say it. "My brother can."

Gaara gave a derisive snort. "Not likely. We were always after the same person."

Suddenly, everything made sense to Sasuke, and Naruto's infinite wisdom returned to him. Itachi and Gaara had been substituting each other for him. Sasuke shook his head. "Maybe so, but you can't tell me you've always thought about me." _When you were with Itachi._

Gaara looked away. Sasuke knew his answer.

--- ---

His mother told him that there would be an important function on the coming Saturday. Sasuke was honestly happy, as that meant he could see Itachi and have him and Gaara in the same room.

"Okaasan," he asked over dinner, after she had told him the news, "Otousan, can we bring Naruto?"

Fugaku stopped chewing for a moment, and Mikoto blinked in surprise. Sasuke waited with bated breath for an answer. There were many political reasons as to why Naruto shouldn't go, but Sasuke's main defense would be that it was Naruto's birthright, regardless if anyone disapproved of it. Naruto was an Uzumaki.

"Honey, why do you ask again now?" Mikoto questioned softly. "He only has three more years, when he becomes an adult."

"I don't want him to wait that long."

"Many families will be upset," Fugaku added thoughtfully. "And he still doesn't know, yes?"

"Yes, but, if only we could tell him –."

"It's not our place," replied his mother.

"Then we won't. We can bring other guests, right? He's just one more."

"Sasuke, please."

"That can't be an issue right now," said his father.

Sasuke faltered. He wanted Naruto there because he was his best friend and because he _should_ be there. Sasuke had asked them before if they could bring him, but the answers were always the same. He couldn't stand it.

"Honey, you know I love Naruto, but it's not his time yet. Until then, we can't do anything."

Right, they couldn't do anything and they were one of the most influential families in Japan. Sasuke felt his eyes burn.

--- ---

Itachi arrived late Friday night. Sasuke greeted his weary brother with open arms. Itachi returned the embrace then looked at Sasuke's temple. The younger boy resisted the urge to pout.

"The stitches are coming out next week," Sasuke said. "Quit fretting."

"I can't help it if I'm concerned about you. Now let me go to sleep. I'm exhausted."

Sasuke followed Itachi up to the elder's room. Once they were there, Sasuke plopped down on the bed while Itachi changed out of his clothes.

"Aniki…."

Itachi gave him a look, as if saying, 'Don't you _Aniki_ me.' "Yes, Otouto?" he asked warily.

"Can you get Okaasan and Otousan to agree to bring Naruto with us tomorrow?"

"You know that's out of my hands, Sasuke."

"But – ."

"Yes, I know, and if I had it my way, Naruto would have been going ever since he was your age. I try to do everything in my power to please you, Sasuke, but this something your niisan cannot control." Once Itachi had stripped down to his boxers, he slipped under the bed sheets. He turned over on his stomach and gazed at his brother, who looked as if he were in pain. Itachi could never stand that expression. "I am sorry, Otouto."

Sasuke hung his head. "It's alright." He had always had this notion that Itachi was invincible, and it was very true in most cases, but there were those very rare times where Itachi couldn't grant Sasuke's every wish. It just made him love Itachi even more knowing that his brother always tried to do anything and everything for him. That was why Sasuke had to return the favor somehow. "I know about you and Gaara," he said quietly. When no immediate response came, he met his brother's steady gaze. "Do you care about him, aniki?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because…you can't be with someone like how you were with Gaara and not develop any feelings for him."

"So what are you trying to say?"

Sasuke vaguely wondered when he had become the person being questioned. "What I'm trying to say is that you and Gaara should work something out. It shouldn't be about me anymore."

Itachi didn't say anything. His eyes were slowly drifting shut. Sasuke wanted to hit him with a pillow but Itachi had probably had a long day. Besides, his brother wouldn't ignore him. He was sure Itachi would think about what he had said. With that in mind, Sasuke sat for a moment longer before shutting off the lights and softly closing the door on his way out.

The next day was spent with Naruto, where Sasuke told him everything about Neji and Gaara and Itachi. Naruto listened and offered advice. He was happy that his best friend had found someone.

"So you're going to date him?" Naruto asked over a bowl of vanilla ice cream.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for a boyfriend." The thought had crossed Sasuke's mind several times during the past week. His parents couldn't find out about it, of course, and he wasn't too sure about Itachi. His brother still didn't like the Hyuuga. Besides, Sasuke had never been in a relationship before, and he was clueless on what it would entail. There had to be _romance_ and _contact_. Sasuke wasn't sure he would be very good at the romance part.

"I guess not. Not that I would know." Naruto hadn't dated either. Sasuke knew the blond liked Haruno Sakura, but he wished Naruto would just find someone else, preferably Hyuuga Hinata, who obviously had crush on him with the way she constantly watched him. She knew Naruto for what he truly was and liked him because of it. Sasuke idly wondered if they could be together. Thoughts of double-dating invaded his mind, and he almost physically swatted them away. It was as if he had everything planned out already.

"Hey, dating isn't everything, but if you'd like, maybe I can help you."

Naruto arched a dubious brow. "Oh? I thought you were the one needing help, teme."

"A double-date," Sasuke decided, despite his mind shouting protests. "Free up next Saturday, dobe."

Later that night, at around the time for the social dinner, Sasuke and his family got ready to leave. Sasuke was actually anxious and excited, the two feelings he didn't usually feel when going out in public. When Itachi caught him smiling in the limo he nudged him with his elbow.

"What has you so happy, Otouto?" he asked teasingly. Sasuke looked away from the window and shrugged at his older brother, his smile widening.

"You, Aniki."

Itachi sensed the sarcasm and poked Sasuke none too gently in the ribs. Sasuke whimpered, and Mikoto fondly told them to stop fighting.

The dinner was for the birthday of Chairman Yamanaka Inoichi. Sasuke wasn't too ecstatic about that, as he was a classmate's dad. Ino was one of girls that were infatuated with Sasuke. After greeting the host of the party with his family, Sasuke stuck close to Itachi like he usually did and searched for a certain redhead. He was finally spotted with Temari and Nara Shikamaru, whose family oversaw the largest wildlife reservations. Sasuke left his brother and approached them.

"Hey, if it isn't Uchiha," Shikamaru said in his usual bored drawl. He was usually only energetic in the courts and on the fields.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! You look well," Temari said, practically leering at him. Shikamaru rolled his dark brown eyes. Gaara remained unfazed, well acquainted with his sister's behavior towards the youngest Uchiha.

"So do you," Sasuke replied truthfully. He looked at Gaara, his eyes meaningfully gazing into his, before nodding at Shikamaru and then leaving. His visit was only meant to alert Gaara that his family had arrived, namely Itachi.

He wandered aimlessly for a while, his journey only interrupted ten times by his parents' friends or flirtatious females. Sasuke didn't notice it yet, but his eyes kept scanning for a glimpse of Neji. He inadvertently caught sight of Hinata standing by a decorative fountain and approached her.

"Good evening, Hinata," he said. She looked up at him bashfully and unconsciously gripped the satin shawl about her shoulders.

"Good evening, S-Sasuke-kun," she replied shyly. "Neji-san is outside with L-Lee-san."

"I wanted to speak with you for a moment."

" Oh." Hinata smiled at him. "Sure."

"Are you doing anything this coming Saturday?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto and I wanted to spend time with you and Neji." It was mostly the truth; he wouldn't outright lie to the shy girl because Neji would kick his ass, and then Naruto would gladly finish the job. Besides, Hinata was too nice to be treated that way.

Hinata's face was on fire. "Eh? N-Naruto-kun? Um, Sasuke-kun, I-I don't think I c-could."

"Why? Are you busy?" Sasuke gave his cute, crestfallen expression, the one he always used on Itachi. Yes, he was pulling out the heavy artillery.

"N-No! It's just that…I wouldn't know w-what to do."

"Don't worry about it. Naruto is easy to please. He'll go for anything." He laughed when Hinata's blush became darker. Perhaps the Hyuuga family bred perverts. Sasuke found his own face heating up.

"You make him sound like a slut," came Neji's voice from behind him. Sasuke laughed again, and Neji chuckled. Hinata protested, truly embarrassed.

"Th-that's not nice!" she admonished.

"He's just joking," Sasuke said with a smile. He turned to Neji standing beside him. "I was telling Hinata that Naruto and I wanted to do something with the two of you next weekend."

"Sounds good to me," Neji replied. "What do you say, Hinata-sama?" He looked at her patiently.

Hinata looked between the two boys, and she must have noticed something because she smiled. Her face lit up with true happiness, and she nodded. "Y-yes! I would love to join you and Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun."

"Great," Sasuke said with a smile. "Thanks, Hinata."

"Thank you." She bowed and left to her father and sister's side, still blushing.

"You know," Neji said after she disappeared into the crowd, "I've been meaning to tell you that you have a wonderful smile."

"Eh?" Sasuke asked intelligently, caught off guard. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Neji laughed.

"I said," he replied in a lower tone, "You have a wonderful smile. It makes me want to kiss you." To prove his point, he looked at Sasuke's lips. Sasuke blushed and cleared his throat.

"Th-that wouldn't be a good idea right now." The Uchiha felt like kicking himself for stuttering. Uchiha's don't stutter!

"I know," rejoined Neji, pulling back. "It's taking all of my will power to keep this distance."

Sasuke looked away, suddenly feeling bashful. Where was his pride, damn it? His ancestors were rolling in their graves.

He was saved from giving any sort of reply when Yamanaka Inoichi took the microphone. The lights dimmed as everyone started making their way towards their seats. Just as Sasuke was about to leave, Neji grabbed his elbow and stole a kiss, his soft lips meshing with Sasuke's. It was as quick as it had come, and before Sasuke could respond the older boy had vanished.

Sasuke felt dazed as he ambled to his family's table, which he didn't know the location of in the first place. Most people were in their places already. Just when he thought he was lost, he found Itachi walking off to the right. He jogged to catch up to him.

"Aniki," Sasuke said once he caught up to him. Itachi glanced at him with a smile.

"Where have you been, Otouto?

"Ah, around." Sasuke grabbed onto a piece of Itachi's jacket as they weaved through the tables.

"I see. Stay close."

They eventually took their seats at a table shared with the Haruno family. Sasuke nearly groaned when Sakura noticed him and waved enthusiastically. He would have ignored her if their parents hadn't been around.

Inoichi thanked everyone for coming to his 45th birthday. After a brief introduction and a surprise movie on his life made by his wife and children, the lights brightened and the tables opened up for dinner. The adults got up first, leaving Sasuke alone with Sakura.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, how are you doing?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"I'm alright," he replied disinterestedly, idly toying with his silverware.

"That's good to hear."

Several moments passed in silence. The band on stage started out by playing classical music first, filling the ballroom with masterpieces of different countries. Sakura then began to tell a story of what had happened to her the day before and Sasuke zoned out.

Soon, their parents returned with food, and Sasuke gladly left his seat to the dwindling line. He stood behind Shikamaru, who had his hands in his pockets and was glaring at the windows.

"I hate gravity," the other boy mumbled. Sasuke shook his head.

He eventually got his food and sat at the table to eat. When he was done he looked around the room and found that Neji wasn't sitting too far from him – two tables, to be exact. He couldn't risk a smile or a wave. Neji seemed to understand. They looked away at the same time, though Neji glanced at him again.

"Hey, you should try this chocolate cake," Sakura said, licking her lips and gesturing to the dark brown monstrosity before her. Sasuke almost flinched, but again, their parents were around.

"No thanks." Geez, didn't she know that he hated chocolate?

"How about this?" Itachi asked, pushing his plate between them. It was a strawberry cheesecake square, something that Sasuke enjoyed immensely despite his 'I hate sugar' attitude. Itachi sucked at the tips of his thumb and forefinger to clean off the crumbs. Sasuke vaguely saw out of the corner of his eye that Sakura was drooling.

"Thanks, Aniki." Sasuke took the dessert with trembling fingers and bit into it. Itachi smirked, causing Sasuke to glower. Why did his Oniisan always tease him?

"Mm."

The dance floor opened with pop music, the first ones to dance being Inoichi and his daughter Ino. The ballroom erupted with laughter and people soon joined them.

"Wanna dance?" Sakura asked Sasuke once she had gathered herself together. Sasuke arched a brow.

"I don't really…." He felt his brother nudge his leg and looked past him to his mother, who was using one of her coercive expressions. "I mean…sure."

Sakura suppressed a squeal as she shot up from her seat and took his arm. Sasuke gave his brother a pleading look, one that Itachi responded with a smirk.

Sasuke didn't know why his mother pushed him to be closer to Sakura. He really hoped his parents wouldn't actually arrange something for him in the future. If that were to happen, he would gladly run away…or commit suicide.

The dance floor was crowded, and Sakura insisted that they make their way into the center. Sasuke felt all the moving bodies against him and cringed. He usually liked to watch, not participate. He hoped his mother would cook him his favorite meal everyday for the next 2 months.

Sakura was a pretty good dancer, but she insisted on grinding against him. Sasuke kept moving away, but it had come to the point where he had bumped into someone else. Now he was practically rubbing against two bodies. Sasuke needed alcohol. He wasn't a habitual drinker, but it did help to loosen him up.

"Wait, I'll be back," he told Sakura, who nodded and let herself be stolen away by her best friend. Sasuke made his way out of the mass of bodies and breathed in the cooler air with relief. He found Itachi by the open bar and took his glass from his hand. Itachi barely had time to protest before Sasuke swallowed the scotch in one gulp.

"Sasuke…." Itachi warned.

"Ugh." Sasuke set the glass on the counter, his throat burning.

"You've never had hard liquor before," his brother said. "You're going to get wasted."

"That's just what I need." Sasuke felt his face warming up and put his cool hand against his cheek. The contrast was huge, as if he had a fever. Itachi touched his other cheek. Sasuke whimpered.

"Hm." Itachi's fingers fell away in a caress. "Well, have fun then." Sasuke gaped at him.

"Wha…?"

"Go and dance," Itachi said, nodding towards the dance floor. Sasuke gave him an uncertain look, but Itachi gently pushed him forward. "I'll watch you. Here, give me your jacket." The younger sibling obeyed without protest.

Sasuke began to feel buzzed as he made his way back to the moving crowd. He was almost there when Temari grabbed his hand and led into the middle. Sasuke followed willingly.

Temari must have been a stripper in her past life. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, bent a leg between his thighs, and constantly rolled her hips. Sasuke put his hands on her waist and moved with her, letting the music control his body.

Several songs passed this way until he felt someone behind him. He ground back without even considering who it was and heard a deep moan. Long, black hair spilled over his shoulder and warm hands gripped his hips. Temari changed her rhythm to meet that of the person behind him.

"I couldn't resist."

Sasuke nearly melted at the words whispered huskily into his ear. He raised his hands to the back of Neji's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Neji kissed back hungrily, his hips thrusting and grinding against Sasuke's ass. Sasuke groaned as he felt something hard pressing into him, and he could smell Neji's expensive cologne. They broke the kiss quickly, not wanting to make what they were doing too obvious, and Neji quickly pulled away. Sasuke whined as the warmth left his back. Temari brought his attention to her again.

"You two involved?" she asked so that no one else could hear. Sasuke looked at her through half-lidded eyes, his face flushed pink from arousal, exertion, and alcohol.

"Yes," he replied immediately. "Yes." She needn't to have asked. He was sure she could clearly feel his erection on her thigh, not to mention that she had seen the little show they had put on.

"Well, he's very lucky."

"I'm lucky."

They danced for three more songs until Sasuke became too hot to continue; sweat was practically rolling down every inch of his body. He swore the dance floor was worse than the ones at school dances, but he wouldn't really know. Temari helped him off, as he was stumbling slightly. He felt more than buzzed, and more like tipsy. Temari let him sit on a nearby chair and went to 'freshen up.' Sasuke said he wanted to join her. The blond young woman laughed and called a waiter to give him a glass of water before leaving. Sasuke sat back in the chair.

"Shit," he moaned.

"What's the matter?" Neji asked, taking a seat beside him. "Are you uncomfortable?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Hell yes, you tease." His erection had faded sometime ago, but his member still throbbed. He still had the traces of Neji's scent on his neck.

"I'm the tease? No, Sasuke." Neji's voice dropped. Sasuke had to lean in to hear him. "I had to jerk off in the bathroom because of you."

"Why didn't you take me with you?" Sasuke asked, his cock jumping slightly. Neji chuckled.

"Maybe next time."

"You bet your ass."

Just then, the waiter came back with a glass of cold water. Sasuke took it and downed it quickly. The water refreshed his mouth, which had gotten dry sometime in the past thirty minutes. He put the empty glass on the table and looked up across the room. He saw both Gaara and Itachi step outside into the night.

--- ---

There might be 2 more chapters at the most.

Sorry for the long updates. Well, the final pairings are revealed. I lied about this story being **Itachi/Sasuke/Gaara**. I forgot what the me a year ago had planned.

Please review if you liked it. Thank you so much for reading. If there are any questions or criticism, please feel free to contact me!


End file.
